


One Small Change

by acw28



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acw28/pseuds/acw28
Summary: Everyone knows how the story goes, while being chased by wolves and Magneto, Mystique losses her grip on her son causing him to fall to the river below. But what if Mystique fell with her son, how would this one small change shape the events to come? Rating subject to change.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Relationships tagged as they appear - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. One Small Change

Before we get started, here’s just a little background about this story. So I was feeling nostalgic one day and ended up finding the first episode of the series on YouTube and ended up binge watching the first season. Soon after, I watched Days of Future Past on HBO and the two melded together a bit in my head until this came out. This story is an AU, and I’ve changed a few details from the original series to help streamline the plot.

With all that said, welcome to my new X-Men: Evolution story One Small Change, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own X-Men: Evolution

Paris, France

Five men followed their guide through the hallways of the five star hotel. Each man could not be more different from the others; one was Chinese, another was bald with a stern look in his eyes, another had a full head of blonde hair, the next man’s hair had change to grey and had a number of wrinkles, the last seemed to be the youngest of the group, not a wrinkle found on his face, not one bit of grey in his mane of brown hair. The one thing all the men shared was the number of medals from their respective countries were proudly displayed on their uniforms.

“Right this way gentlemen,” the hotel worker said as he lead the group around another corner, “our guest thanks you for meeting with him so suddenly. He guarantees you will enjoy his presentation.”

None of the men seemed to share the guide’s enthusiasm, it didn’t help none of the men knew what the meeting was about. Finally they group arrived at the board room and one by one entered. The youngest of the group moved to follow, only to have his arm grabbed. Turning his head, the man saw a giant of a man in a trench coat, his face hidden by the up turned collar and fedora, had somehow snuck up on him. Before he could process what was happening, the man found himself being dragged away by the new comer.

“_What are you doing? Unhand me this instant_!” The man demanded in French as they were pulled into a staff elevator.

Instead of being intimidated, the giant replied, “How long are you doing to continue the act Raven?”

A look of surprise passed the man’s face for an instant before he regained control of his features. Switching to English, the man replied, in a different, feminine voice, “That’s not my name, why are you here Hank?”

Although his face was hidden, the giant said, “No matter what you say, it’s always Raven to me. As for why I’m here, I think that is rather obvious.”

The man once more struggled in Hank’s grip and said, “You need to let me go. You don’t know what Trask has, what he will do to our kind.”

The person was cut off in there rant when Hank said, “I know about the Sentinels,” enjoying the look of surprise on his companions face, he continued, “he brought the project up during an off the books meeting. He didn’t take being shut down well.” Hank took a breath, seeing a look of understanding cross his friend’s face. “I looked into his contacts and found out about the meeting. Trask is done Raven, the United States doesn’t appreciate men who try to sell state secrets. Now are you going to change so I can get you out of here or do want to stick around when the building gets swarmed?”

The man stood for half a moment before he seemed to come to a conclusion. Starting from his head and moving downward, the man’s hair, skin, even his clothes seemed to shudder as he changed. In only a handful of seconds, a blonde woman wearing a form fitting black dress and jacket replaced the young brown haired man in a military uniform. The woman could feel Hank’s smirk, in response the woman glared and asked, “Happy I’m beautiful again?”

While his face was still hidden, the woman couldn’t hear any humor in Hank’s voice as he answered, “Red or Blonde, you were always beautiful to me Raven.”

The woman only continued to glare as she said, “I told you, that’s not my name. It’s Mystique now.”

Hank only shook his head as the doors opened. When he saw Mystique start to walk away, he quickly grabbed her wrist, “Whatever you want to call yourself, whether you choose to follow Charles or Erik, until you tell me otherwise, I’m still your friend. My door is open if you need help.”

Mystique was about to tell the man she didn’t need his help, only to see a team of heavily armed men dragging a number of people out of the hotel, including the group she had snuck in with. Turning back to face Hank, she asked, “Charles isn’t here?” When Hank shook his head no, Mystique asked, “How’d that happen?”

Instead of answering Hank started walking away as he said, “The place I’m staying at isn’t that far from here. If you want answers come visit, I’m still in town for a few months.”

Mystique watched as her one-time friend walked away. Looking around at the oddly quiet street, Mystique shrugged her shoulders as she slowly started following the man. She had expected to be in the meeting for the next while, her plane out of the country wouldn’t leave for hours, she needed to waste some time.

* * *

After walking a few blocks and up three flites of stairs, Mystique arrived at Hank’s apartment seconds behind the man. After allowing his guest to enter first, Hank closed and locked the door before removing his hat, trench coat, and shoes. The woman was used to seeing Hank’s odd blue hair and ape-like elongated feet but upon seeing her one-time friend’s face again, Mystique couldn’t help but say, “Well that certainly is new.”

What the woman was referring to was the tuffs of blue hair, much thicker than normal, jutting out of a few places on Hank’s face. Underneath the hair, Mystique could barely see how Hank’s skin was discolored into a matching shade of blue.

Already knowing what the woman was referring to, Hank adjusted his glasses while he said, “A result of a secondary mutation, nothing that you need to be concerned with. My I take your coat?”

Mystique was slightly confused when she saw Hank hold out his hand. Realizing what he meant, the woman shook her head no before her body once more shuttered. In place of the blonde now stood a red head, blue skinned, yellow eyed woman, lacking any clothing. (A/N Yes I went with yellow eyes for this fic, just looks better than the white eyes.) Upon seeing Mystique in all her glory, Hank adverted his eyes as he said, “Still a nudist, huh?”

Mystique crossed her arms as she said, “I have no reason not to be. I’m a mutant, just as you. The only difference is that I’m proud of it and won’t hide who I am.”

Hank didn’t argue with the woman he still considered a friend. Instead he walked further into his apartment as he said, “If you don’t want to wear clothes while you’re here I won’t stop you, although I don’t think mutant pride was the only reason behind Erik’s suggestion of your life style.”

As Mystique search through the kitchen, might as well get a free meal while she was here, she asked, “Really? Then what do you think his primary reason was?”

“I think you can figure that out.” Hank replied as he sat at a desk covered with a multitude of papers and books, an out of date computer rested on the back corner while an old rotary phone was place precariously on the other side, “He may be a mutant, but Erik is still a man.”

Mystique knew the meaning of the words instantly. Although she didn’t have any issues with her body and had never thought too much on the subject before, the blue skinned woman quickly became self-conscious of the fact Erik’s gaze, as well as those of many other men who saw her true appearance, would linger on her longer than normal. Although she was still proud of being a mutant and would love for people to acknowledge the fact her kind does exists, she wasn’t so keen about that sort of extra attention. Deciding it was time for a change, Mystique asked, “You have anything I could borrow?”

Hank didn’t look up from his work as he wrote something down, “Check the bedroom, third door down the hall.”

* * *

Opening Hank’s closet didn’t present a lot of options for Mystique. Almost all of the shirts were the same, long sleeve button ups of various colors. Looking towards the back, the woman was able to see a simple white t-shirt. Her choice made, the blue skinned red head quickly put on the shirt. Although it would probably barely cover Hank, the shirt came almost to the woman’s knees.

Walking back out into the living room, Mystique was able to hear tail end of a conversation Hank was having on the phone.

“Yes sir, I understand.” After saying those few words, a muffled yelling could be heard on the other end before the line went silent. Hank sighed before put the phone away.

“What was that about?”

Turning around, Mystique’s host said, “Nothing just lost my job again.” Seeing the question in his friend’s eyes, the man elaborated saying, “Trask and five men where suppose to be captured for questioning, as there were only four I ended up getting canned.” Knowing it was her fault, Mystique was about to apologize until Hanks said, “Don’t worry about it, it was something that was bound to happen eventually.”

Raising an eyebrow, Mystique asked, “What do you mean?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been fired Raven. I’ve had a few well-paying jobs that had high levels of security clearance. Eventually something mutant related comes up and I do something to ensure no one gets hurt. I’ve been re-located and given warnings a number of times, this was bound to happen eventually.”

“So you’ve been working for the government, doesn’t sound like something Charles would approve of.”

Hank’s shoulder slumped as he said, “Charles doesn’t know, and he doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Why would you say that? You two were practically inseparable during High School, the only time you were apart was when you had football practice.”

“A lot changed after Charles and Erik had their fight and you left.” Hank began. “I stuck around for a few years to take care of Charles and the house instead of going to college. We eventually found a few people who needed his help. One guy, some Canadian with memory issues, stayed around longer than the rest, really started to help out with everything. I saw my friend would be fine without me, so I left. It didn’t help I started not to agree with him.”

Mystique couldn’t hide the shock on her face, “You think Charles is wrong? I never thought you’d follow Erik’s vision.”

Hank shook his head as he replied, “Neither is right, but Charles is the closest to the answer. Erik preaches how we and the rest of mutant kind are superior and should rule over others, but it’s ideals like that validate Trask claims that we are a danger to everyone. Charles, however, teaches that we should be able to coexist with everyone, without problems.”

“That’s what you believed for a long time as well, what do you think now?”

Taking off his glasses to rub his temples, Hank began by saying, “As I said before, Charles is closer to the truth. I would love to one day see a world where a mutant, no matter what they looked like, could walk down the street in broad daylight without fear, but the world isn’t ready for us. We need to hide and gain the public’s trust before we announce ourselves to the world.”

While it was vastly different than what she believed, Mystique actually found herself enjoying this conversation, and remembered a time when they were younger and use to test each other’s intellect, “And what if the world discovers our kind before people are ready, what will you do then?”

“If you’re asking if I’d hide, I wouldn’t.” Mystique was surprised at Hank’s answer, having always known him to try to stay out of conflict. “Truthfully, I don’t fully know. I suppose I’d try to run for office, maybe the Senate, try to help others understand there is nothing wrong with being a mutant.”

“What about now? What project are you working on this time?” For as long as she’d known him, Hank had always been tinkering with something, be it making a car go faster or trying to cross breed various flowers. The man had a number of interests to devote his intelligence to.

“A suppressant for my secondary mutation.” Mystique grew wide eyed and was going to yell at her friend for trying to hide himself, but he cut her off by saying, “You remember that I wanted to teach don’t you? Once the rest of this,” Hank gestured to his face, indicating the blue hair, “comes in no parent will want their child in the same school as me.” He then looked out the window, noting the setting sun and told his guest, “It’s getting late, you should probably head back to where you’re staying.”

Mystique looked to the floor as she considered her options. She hadn’t meant to stay for so long, she didn’t have a place to stay either. Swallowing her pride, she said, “I really didn’t have anything planned after Trask, can I crash her tonight?”

Hank didn’t even hesitate as he said, “Sure, you take the bed and I’ll take the pull out.” As he got up to make his bed, Hank once more looked at his friend before releasing a soft chuckle. “That shirt looks ridiculous on you.”

Mystique surprised herself as she laughed along. “I’ll have to agree, it’s more of a dress really.” After she finished talking, the blue skinned woman was surprised as the shirt changed. The sleeves receded into themselves until they vanished, the bottom stretched until it almost touched the floor, the sides split after her hips, allowing her legs mobility. While Mystique was surprised at the change, Hank only scratched his chin and said to himself, “So that’s where that went.”

“One of your pet projects I guess?”

Hank nodded his head before he walked to the pull out couch. “Yeah, I got tired of having to get my shirts tailored so I tried to make one that would adapt to what the wearer wanted. I took some material and infused some of your DNA I got from an old hairbrush but could never get it to work.” After pulling the mattress out Hank looked to his friend and said, “Guess it was automatically keyed to your commands.” Walking to a linen closet, the man grabbed some sheets before telling his friend, “Feel free to keep it, in a way it was always yours. Night Raven.”

As she went to the bedroom, the woman whispered so low only she heard herself, “Good night, Beast.”

* * *

It was the middle of the night, she had a comfortable bed, plenty of covers, she even was wearing the morphing clothing in its original shape, and still Mystique was cold. She blamed Hank for it, the only time he would say he was cold was if he was standing in the middle of a blizzard. He probably also rented this apartment without a heater so he could save some money. Coming to a conclusion on how to stay warm and actually get some sleep, she got out of bed and walked to the living room.

Hank was sprawled out on the pull out, oblivious to the, seemingly, near artic temperatures of the apartment. As quietly as she could, Mystique slipped under the covers next to the man, yet he still woke up. “Raven?” Hank groggily asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m cold and it’s your fault, next time you rent a place get a heater.” Mystique chastised her friend. “Now get back to sleep, it’s only for the night. I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” Hank lazily nodded his head and complied with his friend’s demands.

* * *

She didn’t leave the next day, nor the one after that. She stayed for the entire month, and the one after, and the one after that. In that time she reconnected with Hank, during which more tuffs of hair appeared on his face. She soon learned that the second mutation also affected his other senses, his hearing and smell where better than ever and he hardly used his glasses. They jointly come to the conclusion that as more hair, which they started calling fur, appeared that his senses would continue to sharpen. Of course she didn’t miss the chance to tease Hank about how his old football nickname became even more appropriate.

They were able to live comfortably in the apartment. Hank’s stipend from his old job soon ran out, but the landlady let them stay after Hank fixed the water heater. Soon he became the building’s unofficial handyman. Hank had also been sent out to help the landlady’s friends with their own maintenance problems. The sight of the trench coat giant use to scare people, but it soon became a welcome sight to many. Mystique was determine not to be deadweight and often went out to the local stores to help with the odd jobs.

When neither wasn’t out in town, they often would lounge around the apartment. Often they would read from borrowed books, watching one of the endlessly played old, black and white romantic movies, or simply talking. She couldn’t exactly say it, but at some point in those months she had stopped being Mystique and was once more Raven, and sometime after that the friendship between her and Hank had become more. Their first time together had been clumsy due to both being inexperienced, yet they soon learned what set each other off, which resulted in their neighbors often banging on the walls.

As Raven walked away from the corner shop with the ingredients for the night’s dinner, she reflected on how she was enjoying her life. She was happy being with Hank, she couldn’t imagine not returning to the apartment, to his smile. She still believed mutants shouldn’t have to hide, but she was starting to agree with Hank that maybe Erik had been wrong. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a familiar voice said, “So this is where you have been.”

Turing around, Raven saw a man wearing a brown three-piece suit. He looked like any other traveling business man, but the woman instantly recognized him by his distinctive white hair. “What do you want Erik?”

“Why to take you home of course. I grew concerned after you didn’t come back when Trask was arrested. Now that was a surprise, I expected him dead not incarcerated.”

“It’s been three months and now you decide to look for me? Some boss you are.”

While Erik had a smile before it was now gone. Giving the woman a slight glare, Erik said, “You’ve changed haven’t you?” He didn’t give Raven a chance to respond, instead he continued talking, “I guess you’re staying with one of our old friends. I’d know if it was Charles, so who is it?”

A growl come from the back of Raven’s throat as she said, “None of your business Erik, not anymore.”

“I didn’t come here to fight Mystique, I came to bring you home.” Slowly the man reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a train ticket. Holding it out, he said, “This is a one way ticket to a place I’ve established myself in.” He then placed it on the ground. “The choice is yours Mystique, but know this, you’re not like the rest of them, you’re not a coward who will hide from the world.” With his piece said, Erik turned and left.

Raven watched the man leave, then walked forward and picked up the ticket. She gripped the paper in both hands, ready to rip it in half, but a thought stopped her. Was she a coward, was it so wrong to just want a peaceful life? The walk up the stairs never seemed so long as it did now. Once the door was unlocked, Raven was greeted to the familiar sight of the rooms she had come to consider her home. How was it just minutes before she could think of nothing but staying here, yet now she had lingering doubts? Deciding to distract herself, Raven put her groceries down and began to cook.

While it took away, dinner was eventually made, yet the blue skinned woman still sent glances at the train ticket. Trying to distract herself once more, Raven looked over Hank’s work. They had made progress with the serum, but something was still missing. Once more doubts creep into her mind. Yes Hank was trying to hide, but with the way his mutation was progressing did he really have a choice? Would she do the same if she was forced to stay blue?

As these thoughts appeared, Raven suddenly saw the missing component to the serum. As she penciled in her suggestion, she also came a conclusion to her own problems. Finding some loose paper, she quickly wrote a message. As she proof read her note, she glanced around the apartment, remembering all the moments she would treasure.

Folding the paper, Raven closed her eyes and gave the paper a light kiss, wishing she was brave enough to hand it to Hank herself. Opening her eyes, Mystique stood, changed her appearance, grabbed the ticket, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Hank came to the apartment an hour later, having spent the day repairing a number of ancient machines several blocks away. He was surprised to find the door locked and the apartment silent, Raven always left the door unlocked and was constantly humming some tune she’d heard during the day. He briefly noted his papers were moved, looking over the new suggestion proved to be the missing component. He also saw the folded piece of paper with his name written in the middle. While he dreaded what it said, he still knew he needed to read it.

“Hank,” the letter began, “Before I write anything else, I want you to know that I truly enjoyed every second I spent with you. I will always treasure that time and would never trade it away. But we’re just too different. You say you’re not ashamed of being a mutant, but you still want to hide. The formula you’ve spent the better part of the past year creating? It’s the proof that we aren’t right for each other. I don’t know if Erik or Charles is right, but I know I can’t hide. I made dinner before I left, but this is goodbye Beast, possibly for the last time. Love, Mystique.”

Hank didn’t know which hurt worse, that she left or that he’d been deluding himself with the possibility that she’d stay. After slowly eating the cold dinner, Hank reviewed the formula one last time. Everything seemed sound, he’d get the ingredients tomorrow and if it work he would be flying home the day after.

* * *

Two Months Later

Mystique had grown use to her routine. Erik, or as he now called himself Magneto, was excited to see her when she arrived, although she could see the disappointment in his eyes when she revealed she wasn’t a nudist anymore. It was a little odd moving into a castle that Magneto had supposedly bought, but the woman didn’t question it, she was glad that a village not far away had all the modern luxuries.

Perhaps she would have enjoyed the castle better if it wasn’t for the fact she was constantly sick. Just a few weeks after she arrived and she already had some stomach bug that wouldn’t go away. As she spent another morning kneeling in front of the toilet, she ideally rubbed her stomach while she considered what remedy she hadn’t tried yet. Her hand stopped abruptly as she felt her stomach’s slight rise. Looking down confirmed she did, in fact, possess a small bulge. But how was this possible? She was always a healthy person and her mutation helped to keep her in shape. Suddenly the sickness made sense, but she couldn’t be, could she? Needing answers, Mystique quickly got dressed for the day and left the castle.

An hour later she was tapping her foot in the bathroom of a corner store in the village. She walked for half an hour to find one item but didn’t dare use it back at the castle. She ended up buying a pack of three and using all of them, better safe than sorry. After waiting five minutes, Mystique looked at the results. As with the other two, a blue plus sign was present on the pregnancy test.

She was pregnant. A number of emotions overwhelmed her. She was shocked by the whole ordeal, but worried how Hank should be involved. It was obviously his child, and even if she wasn’t with him shouldn’t he have some input about how it should be raised? Ultimately she decided she’d cross that bridge when the time came, right now she needed to keep this from Magneto. The man was always insistent on mutant superiority, there was no telling what he’d do with the child of two mutants in his hands.

* * *

The next eight months passed quickly for Mystique. She was glad he had learned how to shift her internal organs when she was younger, by moving and shrinking her stomach and intestines she was able to hide her growing stomach from Magneto whenever he came to ask her opinion on something, while she couldn’t hold the shift for long it, and even though it was tiring to do, she would do anything to keep her pregnancy a secret. She was also glad she had a passing interest in Nursing before she joined with Erik the first time, it made understanding what was happening to her body a lot easier.

Finally the day came, it was just pure luck that Magneto was out of the castle. When she felt her water break in the morning, Mystique prepared herself for the ordeal to come. She couldn’t say how long the delivery lasted, only that she released the loudest screams in her life and alternated wishing Hank was with her and cursing him for putting her through this. At last, after one final push, her child was born. Although tired from the ordeal, Mystique still found the strength to cut her kid’s umbilical cord and wash the blood off.

This was the first time she got a look at her offspring. Living in the castle and keeping everything to herself meant she couldn’t get an ultrasound to check on her child’s health, of course it didn’t matter considering the village didn’t have such a machine. To her surprise, she found her child was a boy. She could tell that he’d inherited his father’s blue hair and slightly elongated feet, the kid almost look like a clone of Hank.

Smiling, Mystique said, “You’ve certainly got a lot of your father in you, don’t you?” In response, her son barely opened his eyes, giving the woman the chance to glimpse a flash of yellow before they closed. “Looks like you did get some of me though.”

After she was finish washing her son, Mystique wrapped him in a blanket to keep him warm and, not having a crib, found a clean spot on the bed to lay him down. While her plan was to leave the castle immediately after birth, she was too exhausted to even think of that. Making sure not to crush her son, the blue skinned woman laid down as well to rest.

* * *

Magneto marched through the castle with a purpose. When he first found Mystique in Paris, he was surprised that one of his biggest supporters had changed. Although he feared she was too far gone, he was able to bring the woman back to his fold. However he still feared she had changed too much. He had tried to get her to engage in his plans, to have her tell him what would and wouldn’t work. The master of magnetism grew frustrated as she seemed to only talk to him the bare minimum before slipping off to her room. If the man didn’t have the woman a few villages over to confide in he’d would have gone mad, but enough was enough! Determined to get answers, Magneto arrived at Mystique’s room to find the door slightly ajar. Slowly opening the door, the man had the surprise of a lifetime.

For the first time, Magneto saw Mystique nude, but what held his attention was the same child by her side. Quickly realizing what had been kept from him, the white haired man only smirked. Even when she tried not to, the woman had helped Magneto more than she realized. He had a unique specimen, a child of a mutant, to experiment on. Slowly walking into the room, the man was able to snatch the child away from its mother.

The question of what to do popped into Magneto’s mind as he walked to his lab. This was a rare opportunity, one that couldn’t be wasted. He did have the prototype that needed testing, he had a lack of “volunteers” for that experiment. As he opened the door to his lab, Magneto smirked. Mystique may hate him for this, but she would eventually forgive and forget. After all, for the advancement of mutant kind, sacrifices needed to be made.

* * *

Mystique awoke and immediately knew something was wrong. Turning her head, she saw that her son was missing. Fearing the worse, she quickly grabbed a traveler’s cloak and ran to the one room Magneto told her never to enter. Throwing the door open, she saw flashes of green light emitting from a machine in the center of the room, and heard her son crying. Quickly findings the power source, Mystique, not concerned for her own safety, pulled a number of wires out of the wall to stop the machine. Thankfully she wasn’t hurt and the machine stopped.

Moving to the center of the room, Mystique could now see a familiar bundle in the center of the machine. Grabbing her son, the woman was shocked at what she saw. Where before her son could pass as a regular human, now it was impossible with the fine, blue fur that covered his body. His pointer and middle fingers, as well as his ring fingers and pinkies, had fused together leaving her son with a thumb and two large digits on each hand. If that wasn’t surprising enough, a pointed tail also peaked out of the blanket by her son’s head.

Sensing someone behind her, and already knowing who it was, the woman asked, “What have you done to my son?”

There was no emotion in Magneto’s voice as he said, “I’ve evolved him. He’s reached the pinnacle of his mutation. Once the machine and the process is refined, he will be but the first of many.”

“No,” the mother said, “you’ve ruined his life. You are nothing but a monster!” With that, the mother clutched her son to her chest and ran past Magneto, and out of the castle.

* * *

She didn’t know how far she ran, nor how far, she only knew that she couldn’t stop. The blizzard didn’t faze her, she would endure what she must to keep her son safe. When she heard the wolves howl, she ran faster, hoping she could get far enough away. Eventually she came to an old footbridge and started across.

This proved to be a mistake, she could see the outline of the wolves waiting for her on the other side. Turning around revealed a few brave members of the pack that had followed her on to the rickety bridge, further back she could see the outline of Magneto. Suddenly one of the wolves jumped towards her.

In one universe, the woman would have stepped back and lost her grip on the child, sending the boy into the river below. She would had grieved, but she would have no place to go and return with Magneto back to his castle and continue to follow his ideals.

But this was not that universe. Instead the mother turned her back to the wolf, hoping to protect her son from the beast. The momentum transferred would sent the woman and her son over the railing, falling together. While she disappeared into the fog, the mother screamed and tried to angle her body so that her son had the best chance of survival. She suddenly heard an unfamiliar sound, something like a “bamf”, before her back was painfully slammed into an ice float. She also noted the scent of brimstone in the air. Having no idea what happened, the mother looked to her son and noticed he was asleep. Only then did she guess he had used his mutation to teleport the pair further down, surviving the fall.

Drained from everything that happened within the past few hours, the mother held her son close as she fell into unconsciousness. Neither would know how this one small change would affect the events to come.

* * *

And that’s a wrap on chapter one. I intended the first chapter to go on for a bit, but this seemed to be a good place to stop for now. 11 pages is pretty respectable for a first chapter, and is about my average when first starting a story. So like it, have a suggestion as to what should happen next? Let me know in the reviews.

So with the first chapter done, a few questions are raised, including…

What will Hank do now?

Will Magneto’s plans succeed?

How will the mother and her son survive?

Those questions, and others, will be answered in the coming chapter of One Small Change.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and will stick around for the rest of the story. With that said, here’s acw28 saying, “until next update.”


	2. How the Dominoes Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, if I did I would be fighting tooth and nail to have it syndicated.

* * *

Before she opened her eyes, the woman realized she was no longer on the ice float and was in someone’s bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she found that she was in a cozy room in a wooden house. Once she was fully awake, the woman was shocked to find that she was not alone. Sitting next to the bed was a middle-aged woman calmly knitting. Noticing that her guest was awake, the woman began speaking in German, “_Hello dear, nice to see you’re up_.”

The blue skinned was shocked that this woman showed no fear despite how she looked. Finding her voice, the mutant woman said, “_You are not afraid of me_? _You don’t hate me_?”

The woman only shrugged her shoulders and said, “_You were born how you were meant to be, who are we to judge_?”

Despite everything that had happened to her, the blue skinned woman smiled. Sure there were people that would have killed her, but this woman also proved the opposite, there were people willing to accept mutants no matter what they looked like. Perhaps there was a future for her son.  
Remembering the boy, the shape shifter began to sit up to look for him, relief filled her as she saw the crib in the corner of the room. Knowing that she and her son were safe, the mutant asked the older woman, “_How did we get here_?”

The woman stopped knitting as she began saying, “_My husband and I were walking along the river when we saw something brown floating along with the current. We thought it was just some discarded trash until we heard your son’s cries. After that we fished you two out and brought you to our house_.” The woman then looked the mutant in the eye as she asked, “_If you do not mind, may I ask who you are_?”

The mutant opened her mouth to answer, only for no sounds to come out. She quickly reflected on all that had happened the past nine months, how she had changed with Hank, how she’d changed once more with Magneto, and the final betrayal. Finally finding her voice, the woman said, “_I don’t know anymore_.”

The woman nodded her head before pointing to the mutant’s son. “_And his name_?”

The blue skinned woman was about to say she hadn’t given him one before remembering a conversation she once had with Hank. “_Kurt, his name is Kurt_.”

The older woman smiled at the answer before standing up. “_Well my name is Hilda Wagner. My husband, Siegfried, is hanging your cloak and shirt out to dry_,” the guest was confused about the shirt before figuring out she had unintentionally wrapped Kurt in the gift Hank gave her so long ago, “_when you find yourself, let me know. You are free to stay here as long as needed_.”

With that, Hilda left the room. Soon after the newly named Kurt woke up and began to cry. Having an idea what her son needed, the red head woman moved quickly to the crib, lifted her son up, and allowed the boy to nurse. As she stood there, she began to reflect on the twists and turns of her life and who she really was.

* * *

In the course of a month, the woman found out who she was. Once more she was Raven, this time permanently. While she no longer believed mutants were inherently superior to regular humans, Hilda’s and Siegfried’s kindness opened her eyes to that, yet she didn’t believe the rest of humanity would accept her kind. She had to laugh at herself when she realized that through everything she had grown to agree with Hank.

She also found out a bit about her hosts. It was curious to her that Hilda didn’t say anything about Raven being an unwed mother. She later found out that when Hilda and Siegfried first fell in love their families disapproved of it. Years of secret meetings later, the couple eventually decided to elope. They didn’t fit the standard marriage, but it was a happy one, even if they never had children. To that end she often found one of her hosts spoiling Kurt, treating him like their grandson. As time went on and Kurt learned to talk he started calling the Wagner’s his grandparents, with no one bothering to correct him.

While she enjoyed her time with the Wagners, once more Raven was determine not to be dead weight. While she took care of her son, she also helped clean the house and cook with Hilda and would occasionally help Siegfried repair some old farming equipment. As Kurt grew older, Raven began looking for work outside the small house.

That was why seven years after she escaped from Magneto’s castle Raven was currently working as a secretary at an asylum. It was a small building, nowhere near the major roads, the perfect place for a politician or a celebrity to stay during a mental breakdown. She was careful to change her looks to someone different than she had been before so she wasn’t recognized, and to insure that she didn’t go by Raven. If the asylum administration had looked over her credentials they’d never would have hired her, but you couldn’t be picky when hiring someone who knew to keep their mouth shut.

Of course, old habits die hard, resulting in Raven constantly looking over her shoulder. For that reason, she was thankful that Hank taught her so much about computers as it helped her keep an ear to the ground, especially when she knew what to look for. When she followed Magneto, he always went on about an old World War II project that resulted in the creation of Captain America. Knowing Magneto would be close to anything like that, the woman ensured that she and Kurt were far away whenever anything like that popped up.

Currently she was suppose to be filing paperwork, however she had finished that hours ago. Now she was looking over some newly uploaded files from some group trying to restart something called the “Weapon X Program”. Vaguely recalling how Hank mentioned how his replacement might have been involved in the programs first incarnation, Raven began to contemplate if she should call Charles about this when a voice broke her from her thoughts.

“Excuse me,” looking up, Raven was shocked to see Magneto calmly standing in the reception area. Dread filled her, had her efforts been in vain, had her and her son been found out? While these thoughts ran through her head, Raven quickly took note of the two children standing next to the man. One was a boy who inherited his father’s short white hair, the other was a girl with long black hair. While Raven was relieved her disguise had held up, a single thought formed in her head, ‘Oh you hypocritical son of a…’

Instead of voicing these thoughts, the woman gave Magneto a smile as she asked, “Hello sir, how can I help you?”

Magneto gave a quick response of, “Dropping off,” before shoving a completed form, along with several stacks of cash, onto Raven’s desk. The receptionist nodded, setting the form aside to be filed later and placing the cash in a lock box. Once finished with the tasks, she then pushed a button to alert one of the attending doctors.

Not even a minute later the head of the asylum walked into the lobby, flanked by several of the muscular orderlies. “Hello Mr. Maximoff, I trust the journey here was no problem?”

Raven carefully observed her fellow mutant as he talked to the man, “Well enough, I trust everything is in order.”

The doctor quickly nodded, “Yes, yes, everything is how you stipulated. Once you leave the patient you can leave.”

In response, Magneto pushed the girl forward toward the doctor. The girl gave a look of confusion as she asked, “Daddy?”

Magneto didn’t respond, instead he began walking to the exit. The boy quickly looked between his father and sister, a look of confusion on his face, before he started following his father outside. The girl didn’t react well to that, crying, “Daddy!” while she tried to follow her family outside, only to have multiple orderlies hold her in place. After she saw the doors close behind Magneto and her son, she yelled, “No daddy! Please! Don’t leave me here!”

Raven’s eyes widened when she saw a blue glow surround the girl’s hands. Years of training payed off as the woman dodged a vase thrown by the blast of energy. After the dust settled, the woman took a moment to survey the damage. The lobby was in disarray, chairs over turn and orderlies embedded into walls, the doctor had managed to escape the blast by diving to the floor, the girl was knocked out from causing the blast. After the orderlies pulled themselves together, the doctor ordered them, “Take her to her room, keep her sedated as long as needed.”

Once the lobby was clear, Raven began walking towards the break room, calling over her shoulder, “I’m going on break, there’s a call I need to make.”

* * *

It was late at night when Charles Xavier’s phone began to ring. It had been a long day, settling two nine year olds into his mansion. After years of private lessons to help control her powers, Jean Grey’s parents agreed that it would be best for the girl to have full time attention. Meanwhile Scott Summers was finally out of the hospital, he was just glad that him and Ororo were called in before someone from the military. The boy was scared, he needed kindness not discipline. While he was glad Ororo and Logan where around to help out, he couldn’t think how much easier things could be if Hank was still around, the man just had a way of explaining things and getting people to trust him.

Shaking off those thoughts, the professor turned on a lamp before answering the phone, “Hello, Xavier’s School of the Gifted and Talented, how my I help you.”

He was unprepared for a familiar voice to respond, “Shaw Asylum, room 1103. Weapon X, somewhere north of Mount Elbert.”

“Raven?” the telepath questioned, “Is that you? Stay where you are and…”the conversation ended when the professor heard the other line hang up. Now the man was faced with a choice, he could go to those places, investigate what was there, yet this information was given by someone who last he heard was a follower of Eric. Despite everything, if there was anyone that needed help he needed to be there for them. His mind made up, the genius began climbing into his chair so he could go to the airport to catch a late night flight. He’d tell Logan about the Weapon X tip on the way out, he hoped Ororo could handle the kids on her own.

* * *

Charles wished the name “Shaw Asylum” wasn’t so popular. After catching a flight to Britain, it took the man a few days to figure out the call was made from somewhere in the area of a small German village, it took another day to travel to the asylum.

Luckily he was greeted warmly by the receptionist and pointed to the room he requested. Along the way he ran into the director of the facility, who was currently going on about how state of the art the treatments where. As patient as he was, Charles was glad the man was needed else were and rushed off before he arrived at his destination. Like the rest of the doors to the patient rooms, this one had a slot in order to look at the patient before entering. Using the arms of his wheelchair to push himself up, Charles looked through the peephole to see a young girl with long black hair bound in a strait jacket. Depressed by the sight, he was about to look away when he noticed a blue glow start to surround the girl, before she said, “Daddy, don’t go.” the glow then radiated outward, throwing the girl’s bed against the wall.

Knowing what he needed to do, Charles was about to go back to the lobby to request the proper forms only to find the receptionist walking up to him. “I believe you’ll need these.” The genius nodded his thanks as he accepted the forms and pen and began to fill everything out, only pausing briefly when he saw the girl’s name.

‘Wanda Maximoff? Just how far have you fallen old friend?’ While he contemplated this, the head of the asylum walked by and seemed to figure out what was going on.

“Oh no Mr. Xavier, you are not taking one of my patients.” The man smugly declared.

“It’s Professor Xavier actually, and yes I will be taking Miss Maximoff.” The Asylum head looked ready to argue, only to lose his voice as Charles glared at him, “After carefully reviewing the patient’s file, it is clear that Miss Maximoff needs individual care, something that your facility cannot provide. I will be taking over her care, or do I need to get people higher up involved?”

The man sweated a little before say, “Fine, have the girl.” He then turned to the receptionist and said, “I don’t know how, but I know you’re involved. We’re going to have a nice long talk later.”

“No we won’t, I quit.” and with that the woman unlocked the door to Wanda’s room, turned on her heel, and walked off. Charles was tempted to call after her, to see if she was who he believed she was, but he had more pressing matters.

Carefully moving into the room as the girl woke up, the man said, “Hello young one. My name is Charles Xavier, and I’d like to help you.”

Wanda didn’t seem to trust him as she asked, “Why do you want to help me? You don’t know me.”

“I shouldn’t need a reason to help someone.” Charles explained, “I just want to use my gifts to help the make a world a better place, one where people like us can co-exist with everyone.”

Wanda gave the man a strange look as she repeated, “People like us?”

“Yes,” Charles said as he used his telepathy to talk in the girl’s mind, ‘those who have the capacity to do great good or great evil. I want to help you Wanda, now which will you choose?’

The girl still seemed hesitant as she asked, “You can help me control my powers? I won’t be a danger to anyone?”

The professor nodded his head as he said, “It will take practice and effort, but yes in time you can learn control as I have.”

The girl was shocked and asked aloud, “You had trouble too?”

“Why yes, usually it’s only those who have passive mutations, ones that affect the body, that have complete control in the beginning. When my powers first manifested I thought I was growing crazy, all the voices I heard. It took me a year to figure out they weren’t mine. So, I take it you want to get out of here?”

The girl rapidly nodded her head as she said, “Please, I want help and this place won’t give it to me.”

Charles smiled as he said, “Okay then young lady. Let’s get you properly dressed and get you to my house.” As he left so some female nurses could take of the strait jacket and into some proper clothes, Charles wondered how Logan was doing.

* * *

At first, Logan thought the latest tip off had been another bust. Not that he was complaining, he always did enjoy long rides on his bike, even with his memory lose it seemed to be a constant in his life. After following a road up one of the Rockies, the mutant was about to turn around and go back to the mansion, until two guys started shooting at him. Even with his advanced healing, getting shot still hurt. Seeing how these two weren’t going to talk things out with him, Logan figured he’d arrived at the right place and roared as he jumped off his bike.

After the two goons were taken care of, Logan easily found the door they were guarding. As soon as it opened he could see a multitude of people freeze in the middle of their everyday activities. Some whore lab coats while others had green jumpsuits, all had the insignia of a multi-head dragon like creature. Instantly recognizing the insignia of a few cells he and Steve had taken apart in the war, Logan popped his claws as he set to work.

After business was taken care of, the man began to wonder the halls of the facility, dealing with a few stray H.Y.D.R.A. agents he ran across. He walked for perhaps an hour until he came to something interesting. Lining the hall was a series of cylinder’s, the first being marked as “X-11”. As, the man walked down the hallway, the “X’s” numbers increased until he came to an actual door, locked with a card reader, marked “X-23.”

Not having the patience to go back and find someone ranked high enough to open the door, Logan simply popped the claws on his right hand and destroyed the lock, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he was slightly electrocuted. Walking into the room, he saw it was mostly empty save for someone kneeling down in one of the corners. Approaching slowly, Logan carefully placed his hand on the child’s shoulder as he said, “I don’t know how you got here kid, but I think you should get out of here.”

To his surprise, the kid quickly turned and attacked him as they cried, “No more needles!” Logan stumbled back as he felt something cut into his chest and shins.

“Hey kid watch the…claws?” the mutant finished weakly. Despite being attacked, he now got a good look at the kid, a girl with tanned skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair dressed in hospital scrubs. What held Logan’s attention were the metal claws extending out of the girl’s body, two from each hand and one from each foot. Given the information, it wasn’t hard to figure everything out. ‘So they cloned me,’ Logan thought to himself, ‘and they put a kid through the bonding process.’

As he carefully removed the girl’s claws from his body, Logan asked, “Okay brat, what’s your name.”

The girls didn’t hesitate as she said, “X-23.”

Logan groaned before saying, “That’s a serial number, not a name.”

The girl gave him a light glare before saying, “Well then I don’t have one.”

Logan shook his head as he took off his leather jacket and put it around the girl’s shoulder’s before lifting her up and telling her. “We’ll figure this out later, right now let’s get you out of here, keep your eyes close.”

The girl nodded her head before closing her eyes as she said, “Okay…dad.”

It was just for a fraction of a second, but Logan froze when he heard that single word before smiling. True, technically the girl was a clone of him, even if she was imperfect, but she was his flesh and blood. As he walked through the blood stained halls, the man thought that it wouldn’t be so bad having a kid, he just hope Charles didn’t mind looking after another brat.

* * *

It took longer than expected for Charles and Wanda to return to the mansion. Part of this was due to the sudden storm over Britain, another part was the planes having unexpected mechanical difficulty seconds after the pair boarded. Discarding those events, the man was just happy to be home as he was greeted at the door by an African American woman with long white hair. “Hello Ororo, I trust everything was alright while I was away?”

The woman nodded before saying, “Nothing I couldn’t handle, besides a surprise or two. And who is this?” Ororo asked as she faced Wanda.

Hesitantly the girl gave a small wave before saying, “Hello, my name is Wanda.”

The woman smiled before saying, “Hello Wanda. There are some other kids here, would you like to meet them?” When the girl nodded her head, Ororo gently took her hand and began to lead her to the back yard.

As he followed the two, Charles asked, “You mentioned a surprise, did Hank or anyone else stop by?”

Here the woman shook her head, “No one’s stopped by Charles. As hard as it is, I think you need to admit your friend isn’t coming back. Last you heard he was getting a teaching degree, he can pass as human, he’s trying to lead a normal life.”

The professor rubbed he forehead as he replied, “I know, but sometimes it’s hard to admit the truth aloud.”

By now the group had arrived at the backyard to see a red headed girl and a boy with red sunglasses playing tag with another girl wearing a familiar leather jacket. Wanda seemed unsure what to do until the man motioned for her to go join the group, even then there was some hesitation.

Once the two adults were left alone, Ororo asked, “So what’s this one’s story?”

Charles released a great sigh before saying, “She’s Eric’s daughter.” Ororo was about to interrupt her friend right then. She hadn’t been found by the institute until after the big split between teams, but she knew the basics of the man. She was going to question if the girl could be trusted before Scott tripped on his previously tied shoelaces. “She doesn’t have control of her powers, Eric’s solution was to lock her away. This would have made the situation worse, she might have gained control but only for the sake of revenge.” Nodding his head toward the group, Charles asked, “Where did you find the new addition?”

“Oh, that wasn’t me.” Seeing the look Charles was giving her, Ororo elaborated by saying, “Logan found her at the place you sent him. After some tests we determined she was an imperfect clone of the man.” This shocked Charles, but the woman wasn’t done speaking, “Whoever made her wanted a new Wolverine, they went so far as to bond adamantium to the girl’s claws, but luckily she was freed before the metal could be bonded to her entire skeleton. Even before this, Logan was insistent on raising her as his own, he’s been calling her Laura.”

Charles nodded at this, asking, “It’ll be an interesting few years, won’t it?”

Before the woman could respond, another uncontrolled blast from Wanda caused Laura to be launched into the air and into a tree. On instinct, the girl popped her claws, causing her lower blades to be sunk into the trunk. As the girl struggled to get free, the other children began to gather to try to pull her out.

Shaking her head, Ororo replied, “It certainly will be.”

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Raven quit her job at the asylum. Currently she was cooking lunch in the cabin’s kitchen when she heard a familiar noise behind her. Not hearing any footsteps, the woman said aloud, “_Kurt, what have I told you about juggling your grandparents’ knives_?”

Turning around, the mother saw her son hanging by his tail on one of the cabin’s support beams, a large knife held in each of his hands while a third one was held by one of his feet. Gulping the boy replied, “_Only do it on ground level_.”

Raven nodded at those words. Seeing how he wasn’t in trouble, Kurt released his tail and landed on his free foot before he began juggling the blades. While it may seem dangerous, Raven knew her son would be fine, superhuman dexterity and reflexes made juggling child’s play. Of course, giving the child a hobby also kept him occupied and out of people’s hair for long periods of time, until Kurt decided to find a new pursuit.

As he juggled the blades, Kurt began to say, “_Hey Mother_,”

Only to be cut off by Raven as she said, “Use your English.” Like herself, her son also had a talent for languages; it was only a matter of making sure he practiced regularly.

Beginning slowly, Kurt continued, “I heard from Grandfather that a circus was coming tonight. Can we go?”

Raven thought about the request. It was a risk, although many knew that the Wagners where looking after her and her son, they didn’t know all of the details. Yet at the same time wasn’t it cruel to keep her son locked up in this cabin and confined to the surrounding woods? The poor boy only ever talked to three people, none of them his own age.

Deciding to take the risk, Raven said, “Make sure you have your cloak, we’ll go later tonight.”

Kurt quickly threw all the knives back into their proper place before hugging his mom and saying thank you repeatedly.

* * *

With her disguised and Kurt covered by the large grey cloak both mother and son were able to enjoy the show, although Raven couldn’t shake the feeling something was odd about this particular circus. This proved to be true as one of the performers approached them as they were leaving and said, “The boss would like to talk to you.” The tone of the man’s voice made it clear that they didn’t have a choice.

As they were walked to one of the tents, Kurt asked, “Mom, should we go home now?” Raven made sure that her son understood that there were people in the world, both human and mutant, that wanted nothing but to watch the world burn. The question was one of the codes they’d developed, he was asking if they should teleport away.

Shaking her head, Raven said, “Not yet honey, let’s see what this man wants first.”

The inside of the tent was sparsely decorated, just a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. The man currently sitting at the desk was dressed as the stereotypical ringmaster. Looking up from his writing, he said, “Come now, no need for disguises here.”

Both mutants were shocked they’d been found out so easily. Never the less, Raven changed back to her blue form and pulled Kurt’s hood back. “You know what we are?”

The man nodded before saying, “I’m human, but I grew up with friends who were different, unique.”

“While it’s nice to know there are kind people in this world, what do you want with me and my son?”

“Why to offer you a place with my circus.” Raven was about to yell at the ring master before he continued, “This is a place where no one judges each other, each of us is unique in some way. Here is a place where you can travel the world without having to hide, everyone assumes we wear costumes. Here is a place where you and your son are free to be yourself.”

Raven was taken aback by the offer, it seemed like a dream come true. Yet everything that she had been through made the woman skeptical of everything, so instead of accepting she asked, “Can we have some time to think it over?”

The man nodded as he said, “We are in town for another day, please come back at your earliest convenience.”

* * *

The walk back to the cabin was silent, Raven deep in thought about the ring master’s offer. Sensing his mother’s unease, Kurt asked, “What is the matter mother?”

Raven sighed before saying, “I’m just thinking about what the man said.”

“Are you going to say yes?” Kurt asked.

“I really don’t know. What do you want to do?” Since he could talk, Raven had asked Kurt’s opinion about choices that affected his life. While she wouldn’t always follow her son’s wishes, she hoped to get Kurt prepared for when he would need to make his own choice and to defend his actions.

Kurt surprised his mother by hugging her and saying, “_I don’t want my mom to worry anymore_.”

Bending down to hug her son, the woman said, “_I don’t want to either, but it’s a mother’s job to make sure her children are safe_.”

* * *

The performers where gathered around a train as Raven knelt in front of her son. “Now you have my phone number and my email?”

“Yes mother, I can reach you if I need to.”

“Don’t worry ma’am,” the ringmaster said as he walked forward, “We’ll take care of him, are you sure you won’t come with us?”

“As much as I want to, I shouldn’t.” Raven said as she stood. “I’ve done some things in the past I’m not proud of; I don’t want anyone hurting my son because of my mistakes, not again.”

With that Raven quickly hugged her son while she said, “Behave yourself.” Then sent Kurt on his way onto the train. She watched as the train pulled away from the station and stayed until the train was out of sight. Once she was alone, Raven began to walk toward another train. Passing by a column, Raven quickly changed her appearance to that of a woman with short brown hair and glasses wearing a business suit before boarding the train.

* * *

It had been a few months since Raven had left Kurt with the circus. In that time she had travelled back to the United States and had established herself in Mississippi. It was easy enough to get a job at the local high school. While she did feel somewhat guilty about forging her credentials, she had actually earned her degree back before the whole Charles and Erik debacle. Currently she was using the alias Ms. Darkhölme.

After another day dealing with her class, why did the new teachers always get stuck with the delinquents?, all Raven wanted to do was get back to her apartment, but it seemed fate had different plans. As she was about to open the door to her building, a girl ran by and tried to swipe her purse, only for Raven to keep ahold of it. Having enough of kids that day, Raven began to scold the girl by saying, “I am tired of trust fund brats thinking they can do whatever they want. What would your parents say if they knew what you were doing?”

“Considering my folks kicked me out, I don’t think they care!” the girl yelled back. Only now did Raven get a good look at the girl. Seeing the fresh cuts and oversized clothes she was quickly able to tell what the girl’s current living situation was. Having once lived like that, Raven sighed before opening the door to the building. “Come in and grab something to eat and we’ll forget about this. Do not make me regret this.”

The girl seemed hesitant, but her growling stomach made her choice. After arriving in Raven’s small apartment, the woman began to make a quick bite to eat for the girl. Both were silent until Raven asked, “Can I get your name?”

The girl was silent for a moment, contemplating whether she could trust the woman before she said, “Anna Marie.”

Nodding at the girl’s name, Raven place the food in front of the girl while she asked, “So what did your parent’s kick you out for?”

Anna Marie snorted before saying, “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

Raven answered the challenge with a smirk of her own as she said, “Try me.”

The girl released a breath before saying, “About a year ago I got real sick. My ma touched my forehead to see if I was warm. I felt a rush of memories that weren’t mine and I felt better, but then I see ma on the floor. My pa saw everything and yelled at me to get out. I’ve been wandering ever since.”

“That is quite an interesting story.” Raven said. “But I think I have a better one.” Without warning, she shifted into her true form, startling the girl so much that she fell out of her seat. Helping the girl back up, but being sure not to touch her skin, Raven continued, “You’re like me, you have a gift. I know a place where you can go…”

Anna Marie quickly cut the woman off by saying, “No thanks. This ain’t my first time getting caught, I’ve been through enough foster homes. I’m fine where I’m at.”

Although she wanted to argue with the girl about how Charles’ school would be different, Raven recognized the stubbornness in Anna Marie’s eyes. Not wanting the girl to go back on the street, the woman said, “Then how about something different?”

Now curious, Anna Marie crossed her arms as she said, “What do you have in mind?”

“You stay here,” Raven began, “aside from a few basic rules, you’ll have free reign to do what you want, but you have to go to school.”

The offer was tempting, even with the mandatory school. Living almost completely free with guaranteed food and a warm bed, it seemed too good to be true. Smiling, Anna Marie held out her gloved hand and said, “Deal.”

* * *

“So why do we have to go to this circus again?” Anna Marie asked Raven as they walked into the tent. The past year had done the girl wonders. Her once corpse-like skin had begun to regain its color. The girl also had clothes that fit properly, and while Raven was slightly concerned that the girl she started seeing as her daughter was dressing in predominately dark colors, she did give Anna Marie the freedom to dress how she wanted, provided it followed the school’s dress code. Truthfully, both were just glad there hadn’t been any incidents since the girl started staying with Raven, even the few times someone managed to touch a bare patch of Anna Marie’s skin.

To answer the question from her surrogate daughter, she was still waiting on the paperwork to arrive, Raven said, “One of the performers is someone I haven’t seen in a long time. Now let’s find some seats and enjoy the show.”

The two women enjoyed the show. After the performance of the twin fire eaters, Anna Marie asked her guardian if they were mutants as well. Raven responded by saying that she wasn’t sure, but at least one performer was.

The conversation was cut short when the ringmaster stepped into the spotlight, “Ladies and gentlemen, I trust you have enjoyed our show so far.” The man had to pause to and allow the audience to clap before he continued, “But now I am afraid that it is time for our last act, but fear not for we have saved the best for last.” The crowd began whispering amongst itself, they had already seen all the acts that had been advertised. “Before we begin, I have to ask everyone to reframe from taking photos of our star,” the ringmaster continued, “Now, please help me welcome to the ring the one, the only ‘Demon of the High Wire’!”

The spotlights suddenly moved upward, revealing a boy in what appeared to be an elaborate costume. The lack of a shirt exposed his blue torso to the world, while a tail pointed out from his loose black pants. The boy gave a short bow before he stepped on the wire. Despite easily being a hundred feet up, the boy didn’t seemed fazed as he yawned and quickly laying back and seemingly taking a nap.

As a few members of the audience began to grow impatient, the boy suddenly launched himself into a front flip, landing on his hands. Not fazed by this turn of events, the boy proceeded to use his hands and move forward. About halfway down the wire, the boy shifted his weight forward so that his feet now rested on the wire.

After quickly covering the rest of the distance, the boy quickly grabbed something off the platform before stepping back on the wire, backwards. As the boy continued moving along the wire, Anna Marie could see that he was now juggling three heavy looking swords. ‘There’s no way he can keep that up.’ the girl thought to herself.

Just as that thought went through Anna Marie’s head, the boy made it back to the halfway point of the wire. Here the boy grabbed two of the swords out of the air and made an attempt at the third, only for the blade to fall and slice the wire and impale itself in the ground below. The entire audience gasped as they saw the wire start falling, the boy along with it, until the performer disappeared in a poof of smoke. The crowd wondered where the boy went, until another poof of smoke erupted in the center of the ring. Once the air cleared, the audience was stunned to see the boy, perfectly fine, balanced on the pummel of the sword. After a second of stunned silence, the audience erupted into applause.

After the boy took several bows he once more disappeared in a poof of smoke, taking all of the swords with him. At this point, the Ringmaster stepped back into the spotlight to say, “And that is the end of our show, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Good night!”

As the crowd funneled out of the tent, Anna Marie was surprised when Raven grabbed her shoulder and started pulling her in a different direction. Curious, the girl asked, “Where are we going?”

“I told you before didn’t I? There’s someone here I haven’t seen for a long time.”

Anna Marie was going to ask more questions, only to realize that they had arrived at one of the performer’s tents. Not missing a beat, Raven stepped inside, dragging the girl with her. Once inside, Anna Marie found herself face to face with the boy from the High Wire.

_“Mother_!” the boy said as he hugged Raven, “_I can’t believe you are actually here_!”

“Of course Kurt, didn’t I say I’d be here?”

Not knowing German, Anna Marie was even more confused and asked, “Could someone tell me what’s going on here?”

“Well I suppose introductions are in order,” Raven began before standing beside Kurt. “Anna Marie, meet Kurt Wagner, my son and someone like us.” Raven had to hide her smirk at the girl’s widening eyes and dropping jaw. “Kurt, this is Anna Marie, a girl I’ve been taking care of.”

Kurt stepped forward and offered his hand, “Nice to meet you, I hope my mother hasn’t been driving you too crazy.”

Anna Marie hesitantly accepted the hand, not wanting to drain Kurt, “Nice to meet ya as well. Don’t worry, your mom isn’t that bad.”

Here Kurt raised an eyebrow and asked, “My mom, don’t you mean our mom?” Seeing the blank look the girl was making Kurt asked, “You don’t know about the adoption papers?”

“No son,” Raven spoke up, “that was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Whoops,” Kurt said as he scratched the back of his head. Recognizing the look his mother was giving him, the mutant quickly said, “Sorry, bye!” before teleporting out of the tent.

Raven shook her head as she said, “What am I going to do with that boy?” Seeing the questioning look Anna Marie was giving her, the woman sighed before saying, “I wasn’t going to force you to sign anything, but I’ve been looking after you for a while now and I’ve come to see you as my daughter. If you don’t feel the same I understand, but you’re free to stay in my apartment.”

Raven was surprised when Anna Marie quickly responded by saying, “I’ll sign. You may not be my ma biologically, but you’ve taken me in and helped me through a rough time in my life.”

This only made Raven smile as she hugged her new daughter and said, “Well let’s go find your brother. Knowing him he’s either at the food tent or practicing his knife throwing.”

Anna Marie only nodded her head, wondering what kind of family she’d just joined.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Anna Marie questioned her mother as she watched the woman pack the last of her clothes.

“Unfortunately I am.” Raven responded. It had been a few years since she’d adopted Anna Marie, but she still kept her ears open. Recently she’d heard something about how a mysterious benefactor was nearly complete with Project: Asteroid M. Knowing a Magneto project when she saw one, Raven made the choice to move closer and keep a better eye on the situation. Of course the best area for recon was back in Bayville.

While Raven trusted her own abilities to remain hidden and avoid Charles’ mind reading, she was unsure her daughter could do the same. Although Anna Marie’s mutation seemed to have calmed down, the initial awakening probably a freak event, when the genes were fully awaken it would bring attention, from both Charles and Erik. Unwilling to endanger one of her children, Raven decided to go ahead and ensure everything was safe before Kurt or Anna Marie were introduced into the equation. Luckily Bayville High needed a new principle, the perfect position for Raven’s plans.

Once she was done packing and back in the Ms. Darkhölme persona, Raven began heading toward the door while she called over her shoulder, “My friend will be here in a few days, do you remember the code phrase?”

Anna Marie nodded as she said, “Yes Mother, and I have your cell and email, as well as Kurt’s in case something happens.”

Raven smiled as she said, “That’s my girl.” She then walked out of the apartment, hoping this would be the last time she’d be walking away from someone she loved.

* * *

And that a wrap for Chapter 2 with 14 pages.

So with this chapter done, there’s a few questions such as…

How will Laura and Wanda affect the story?

What plans will Raven have behind the scenes?

Who else will join the X-Men? (Kind of obvious isn’t it?)

Find out the answers to these questions and more in the coming chapters of One Small Change.

Until then, this is acw28 saying, “until next update.”


	3. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own X-Men: Evolution, I’m not even sure who owns it anymore…I guess it's Disney now

* * *

The students of Bayville High cheered as the football game went on. Much like every game this season, their boys were dominating. As the cheerleaders began another cheer, the players on the field got ready for another play.

“Blue 22, Blue 22!” Number 11, Duncan Matthews, the quarterback called out. “Hut, hut!” The ball was snapped as the teen quick fell back, looking for open receivers. Despite his teammates’ best efforts, some of the players from the other team managed to blitz and tried to sack Duncan. One of his teammates managed to take down one of the players, but another still charged at the quarterback. Thinking fast, Duncan quickly spun away at the other player dived at him. Already on the move, Duncan raced down the field, the opposition on his back. Multiple camera flashes went off as Duncan neared the end zone, having to jump forward before being tackled. Despite the opposing team’s best effort, Duncan still scored for the home team.

As Duncan laid down, a red head, teenage girl wearing a purple shirt, khaki pants, and sandals, leaned in closer to take more pictures.

“Hey Jean,” Duncan began as he asked his girlfriend, “you taking those for the yearbook?”

“No,” the green eyed beauty replied, “this one is for my personal collection.”

* * *

The crowd cheered as the announcer said Duncan had scored once more. In the stand Scott Summers, still wearing his red sunglasses despite the pitch black sky, observed the scene with mixed feelings as he rolled a nickel along his knuckles. He was happy that his friend was happy, but still wished she was happy with him.

Scott’s other friend, a girl with long brown hair wearing an old leather jacket, noticed his quietness and instantly knew what he was thinking. “You only have yourself to blame you know,” the girl began, “if you weren’t such a boy scout you could have asked her out years ago.” A devious smile appeared on her face as she said, “You know I could take care of Duncan for a while, give you an opening.”

“Settle down Laura,” Scott began, “your dad may be traveling, but you still have to follow the professor’s rules, which means no fighting.”

Laura crossed her arms and pouted as she mumbled, “You never let me have any fun.”

* * *

As Duncan took off his helmet to get some air, two of his teammates pointed over to the bleachers where a sickly looking teen with ripped jeans and a brown hoodie carefully looked around before he began walking behind the seats.

“Looks like Tolansky is at it again.”

After observing the boy pick pocket someone walking by, Duncan smiled before asking his coach, “Hey coach, can we be excused for a second?”

The man looked at the scoreboard, showing that Bayville had a commanding lead. “Sure,” the coach said as he waved the three away, “just be back soon.”

“You got it coach.” Duncan replied as he put his helmet back on and lead his teammates toward the bleachers, one of them laughing and saying, “We’re going to have some fun.”

* * *

Scott continued to watch the game while his mind was on Laura’s offer. If he had a chance, could he really have a relationship with Jean? Although they’d known each other practically their entire lives, he’d managed to hide his feelings for her, the only reason Laura knew was because of her advance sense of smell, stupid hormones. But even if he’d been chasing after the girl his entire life, there was no guaranty Jean felt the same way. These treacherous thoughts were enough to make the boy lose his concentration, the nickel he’d previously been playing with sliding off his hand.

“Dang my change.” As Scott saw his coin slip into the darkness underneath the seats, he saw a hand reach into the back pocket of the man sitting in front of him, removing his wallet. Having an idea who the culprit was, Scot quickly stood up as he told Laura, “Stay here.” trusting the girl to listen to him for once.

Laura watched as Scott walked down the steps. After losing sight of the older boy, she counted to ten and slowly walked over to the side railing. With one last check to make sure no one was looking, the girl quickly jumped over the railing, landing as Scott rounded the corner. Not having time to deal with the Institute’s resident delinquent, Scott only shook his head before walking under the bleachers.

* * *

Under the bleachers, Todd Tolansky was using his legs to stabile himself as he calmly reached for another wallet. On realizing the poor man of his cash, the boy laughed to himself before saying, “Got another one.” Understandably, he was unprepared to be yanked down, landing hard on his back. The teen groaned as he looked up to see one of his personal tormentor, Duncan.

“Well, well, looks like Tolansky is collecting for charity.”

Todd nervously smiled and gave a little wave before saying, “Hey Duncan.”

This appeared to be the wrong thing to say as the jock grabbed the front of the younger teen’s hoodie before slamming him into a nearby post, “Shut it Toad-face!” The other two players just stayed in the background and laughed. The situation would have grown worse, if a calmer voice didn’t speak up.

“How about we calm down before things get out of hand?” Scott asked as he walked forward.

“Really Summers, you’re going to defend this trash?” Duncan asked.

Scott didn’t seem phased at the harshness of Duncan’s voice, instead he said, “The wallets are still here, let’s just return the cash and forget this happened.”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Todd weakly said as he held up a crumpled stack of Twenty Dollar bills.

“I think not Summers, I think me and my buds are going to squash this amphibian. So you and your stupid ‘sunglasses at night act’ can just bail.” Duncan punctuated his statement by tossing his victim to the ground.

As Duncan turned his back to Scott to stomp on Todd, the teen took the opportunity to tackle the quarterback. Todd, recognizing a golden opportunity, started hopping away, covering the distance in a few bounds. Duncan’s teammates quickly realized Todd escaped, and rushed off to find him, Laura steeped out of the shadows and silently followed them.

Duncan quickly recovered from Scott’s surprise attack and settled into a boxing stance as he said, “Big mistake Summers.” The two began their short brawl, exchanging a few fists. Scott managed to grab Duncan’s jersey and was about to deliver another hit, until he heard a voice say, “Scott, no!”

It only took half a second for Scott to see Jean standing at the entrance to the bleachers, resulting in the boy freezing. Duncan took advantage of that half second to throw a heavy hit at the other teen, sending Scott into a support beam and knocking off his glasses.

On instinct Scott opened his eyes, instantly two destructive lasers from his eyes. Duncan was thrown back when the lasers first hit the ground. Trying to keep from harming anyone, Scott immediately shifted his gaze elsewhere.

* * *

Laura kicked a loose rock as she walked around the crowd. Despite her keen senses, she’d soon lost both Todd and his pursuers, the crowd making it hard to find a single scent. As the girl lamented the lack of excitement in her life, and wished the professor would let her other friend attend public school, the teen wondered close to the closed snack stand. Time seemed to freeze as the girl saw two red lasers inches away from the propane tank. In that one second, one though appeared in Laura’s head.

‘Fuck me.’

* * *

Although the blast was large no one was nearby, but that didn’t stop the students from panicking and running away. Even with the annoyance of texting in class, living in the age of cellphones had its advantages. Within minutes of the blast, firefighters had arrived to battle the blaze, paramedics to help the few injured, and police officers came to try to figure out what happened. Almost unnoticed among the emergency vehicles, an old limousine slowly cruised along the street, its occupants observing the scene.

Under the bleachers, Jean calmly walked among the flames, searching for Scott’s discarded sunglasses. Finding them near a piece of burning wood, the teen used her telekinesis to left the log out of the way before using the same power to levitate the sunglasses upward. A quick search also found Scott, his eyes firmly closed. Walking slowly to her friend, Jean put his sunglasses back on, “Here you go Scott.”

Feeling the familiar weight on his ears, Scott opened his eyes before saying, “Jean, listen I…”

Only to be cut off by the girl, “I know it was an accident,” She then turned her attention toward the field where Duncan was lying on a stretcher beside an ambulance, “but you should probably get out of here.”

Slightly embarrassed by the situation, Scott nodded before saying, “I will after I find Laura.”

“Here I am.” the girl in question said as she walked away from a pile of rubble. The younger teen stopped briefly to pull a chunk of shrapnel from her leg before walking to rejoin the group.

Satisfied that her fellow mutants were unharmed, Jean said a quick goodbye before walking over to her boyfriend, catching the police officer asking what happened. In response Duncan groaned before saying his head hurt and he couldn’t remember, the paramedic quickly examined the boy’s eyes with a penlight and concluded he had a concussion and needed medical attention. The officer turned toward the blaze and began speaking.

“It looks to me like…”only to stop in the middle of his sentence before continuing, “of course, must have been a leak in that propane tank.”

While the officer was talking to himself, Jean quickly went to Duncan’s side. “Duncan, are you alright?”

“Yeah Jean, you know me. Skull like concrete.” The quarterback tried to get Jean to quiet worrying about him by knocking on his head, only to wince in pain.

Despite herself, Jean gave a small smile as she said, “Ah, you poor baby.”

* * *

On the other side of the field, Laura and Scott saw the short conversation, the latter forming a fist in mild anger. Cautiously walking behind the pair, Todd stopped saying, “Thanks, really. Ya know?”

Laura walked away, completely ignoring the boy. While Scott followed the girl, he spared a second to tell Todd, “Yeah, I know.” As the two walked away, the remaining teen bent his legs and knees at an odd angle that to a normal human would be uncomfortable, before unleashing an extremely long tongue to catch a passing fly. After a quick look around to insure the coast was clear, Todd began hopping away.

* * *

Inside the limousine, the drive turned toward the sole occupant and asked, “Should we give the kids a ride back home?”

The man sitting in the back shook his head as he looked out the window, saying, “Scott has the situation under control, for now at least. He can give Laura a ride back, I’m sure Jean can fend for herself.” Turning his attention forward, the man said, “Come now Ororo, I believe Wanda is getting curious as to where we went, moreover we have a train to catch.”

* * *

Kurt was annoyed. Not because of the occasional looks he got for wearing his cloak that hid his entire body. No, he was annoyed because his mother pulled him out of the circus to attend some school in America. Carefully holding his phone as to keep his hand hidden, the teen began texting his reply to the already long conversation he was having with his mother.

‘I still don’t see why I need to come to this school. I looked through the pamphlet, it’s for people who have problems with their powers, I’ve mastered mine.’

The reply came within half a minute, ‘Yes, assuming you don’t have a secondary mutation, not to mention you need to make some friends your own age.’

Snorting, Kurt typed back, ‘I have plenty of friends my age, I make them in every town I visit.’

‘Yes I know,’ Kurt could almost hear the sarcasm in his mother’s voice, ‘I get notified every time the train gets chased out of a village because some farmer caught the ‘demon attempting to steal their daughter’s virtue.’

‘We were only making out!’ Kurt was quick to correct, although he left out the fact that the girls tended to lose their shirts before they were found out.

‘You’re going to the school and that’s final, I’ll see you in a few days.’

Although he was greatly confused by the last part of the message, Kurt didn’t have enough time to reply before the train stopped. Sighing, the teenager grabbed his bags before walking onto the platform. He guessed he could give this school a try, if things didn’t work out he could always teleport back home.

* * *

“Come on Jean!” Scott said as he banged on the bathroom door, “We’re going to be late.”

“Just a second Scott, I’m almost done.” The boy only shook his head as he watched Laura walk by, how was it some girls could take five minutes to get ready while others needed almost an hour?

Growing increasingly impatient, Scott brought a hand to his glasses as he threatened, “That’s it Jean. Ready or not I’m blasting down this,” only to be stopped when the door opened, “door.”

“See,” Jean said as she walked by the boy, “I didn’t take that long now did I?”

In reply, Scott rolled his eyes while muttering, “whatever” under his breath.

As the two were walking down the stairs, they heard a voice call to them, “Scott, Jean, could you join us for a second?” Walking into the room, the duo were greeted by their caretakers and teachers for the past few years, Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe, also known as Professor X and Storm respectively, as well as their friend Laura and another girl, Wanda, who had long black hair and a red blouse and blue jeans. The one oddity was the figure wearing the grey cloak, with the hood up.

“Now that everyone is here, I’d like you four to meet our new student, Kurt.”

Seeing the figure nod but make no further action, Scott took the initiative and held out his hand as he said, “Hey man, welcome to the Institute.”

Kurt seemed hesitant to do anything until Ororo spoke up, “Go ahead Kurt, you’re among friends here.” Still unsure, Kurt no the less held his hand out and said “Hello” in a mild German accent, only to pull his hand back at Scott’s stunned reaction to his blue, three fingered hand.

Not wanting to have Kurt get the wrong impression, Charles tried a little misdirection, “I was just explaining to Kurt that I set up this school to help those with gifts, some harder to control than others. Isn’t that right Scott?”

Knowing the subtle punishment, Scott only nodded before saying, “Sorry about what happened last night Professor, it was an accident.” Although he knew he was mostly at fault, the teenager still tried to shift some of the blame, “But what do you expect, it was a bad situation and I’m packing a bazooka behind each eyeball.”

“Wow,” Kurt spoke up, surprising most present as he pulled down his hood, “sounds better than being blue.”

“So what else you got blue boy?” Laura asked as stretched her back.

Kurt smirked before saying, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Wanda blushed at the innuendo while Laura laughed. As she held up a fist to pop some of her claws, Laura smirked as she said, “You and me will get along just fine blue boy.”

Kurt nodded before saying, “That’s pretty cool,” he then teleported beside the girl, leaning over her as he said, “but it doesn’t do you any good if you can’t catch some one. Isn’t that right short stuff?”

There were few things that could set Laura off, chief among them someone threatening her friends or commenting on her height, she just hadn’t hit her growth spurt yet! Snarling, the slightly younger girl took a swipe at the boy, only to have him teleport away. Immediately giving chase, Laura yelled between grunts, “I take it back elf, we’re going to have some problems.”

Not wanting a headache this early in the morning, the Professor nodded to Jean who knew what he wanted. Using her powers, the girl picked the two up and held them in the air. Already sensing the lecture coming, Laura retracted her claws and crossed her arms. “Laura we’ve been over this, you need to keep your temper in check. As for you Kurt, please try not to antagonize your fellow students, I’d like to keep my home in one piece.” After getting an apology from both students, Charles had Jean put them down. “Now I believe that is everything, Kurt will be joining you all for classes tomorrow after the paperwork gets filled.”

“Wait,” Laura asked, “all of us? Does that mean?”

“Yep,” Wanda smiled as she said, “the Professor believes I have control on my powers enough to attend public school.”

“And of course, it wouldn’t hurt to have another set of eyes on you Laura.” Ororo quickly said.

Said girl grunted before saying, “Come on, I didn’t cause the explosion, at least not this time!”

* * *

Not having the nicest upbringing, Todd was familiar with back ally meetings before school. Usually it was some nerd who was willing to pay big bucks for a collectable the teenager had recently “acquired,” other times it was a jock who needed answers to some upcoming test. No matter what the situation called for, Todd was always up for it as long as the price was right. That was why when a man in a three-piece suit and white hair was waiting for him, Todd didn’t bat an eye as he took his seat on top of a trash can.

“So,” the boy began, “I’m guessin’ you already know my business model. So the question is, what do you want and how much you willin’ to pay?”

“You are familiar with the Xavier Institute for the gifted and talented, correct?”

“Ya, I know the place, know of a few people who go there,” Todd said as he shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know why though, Scott and Laura are smart enough, but Greyson seems to be the only brainiac of the bunch.”

The man shook his head as he said, “All three are gifted, like you and I.” Seeing the questioning look in the boy’s eye, the man held out his hand and concentrated, causing the trashcan Todd was sitting on to rise up. “Now I don’t care how you do it, but I want you to confirm that a girl is staying there,” the man paused to pull a picture out of one of the interior pockets of his suit, “this picture is a little dated, she’d be about your age, but it should help you enough.”

Todd hesitantly took the photo, a quick look revealed a young girl with black hair wearing an oversized red coat. Sensing the man would want the photo back, Todd carefully put it in his back pocket and asked, “So when do you want this done and how discreet do you want it?”

“I want the information by tomorrow morning, by any method you deem fit.”

Their business done, Todd gave a brief nod to the man before turning and walking to school.

* * *

Scott was really beginning to question what he did to mess with his karma this badly. As if last night wasn’t bad enough, he’d ended up forgetting his homework for first period, he was just glad his “good student” status with the teacher let the boy off with just a warning. After that, he’d had two pop quizzes in a row, then stood in front of some people that almost blew up the lab in chemistry. At least Laura seemed to be in a good mood, practically skipping throughout the day knowing her best friend would soon be joining them. As he was walking with the girl towards the lunch room he told her to go ahead of him as he grabbed his lunch out of his locker, he had no idea how his friends could stomach the garbage the lunch ladies served.

Just as his locker opened, Scott saw something appear over his left eye. Felling something pull his glasses off, Scott quickly closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his face. Having an idea who it was due to smell, Scott held out his hand and asked, “You going to give me back my shades Todd?”

Said boy smirked from his place atop the lockers as he said, “Why don’t you open your eyes and get them Summers?”

“I think we both know what would happen.”

“True,” the younger boy said before dropping the glasses into Scott’s outstretched hand. After cleaning the lens off, Scott quickly put his glasses back on, just in time to see Todd jump higher than humanly possible. “You see Summers, you and me, we’re not so different. Now a reliable source told me that you and everyone else at your mansion are a lot alike.”

“Get to the point Todd.”

“I was thinkin’ it gets lonely bein’ all by yourself, ya know? So I figured I’d join up with you.”

“I’ll talk to the Professor, see what we can do.”

“Thanks, that’s all I ask.” Todd replied behind a fake smile. He didn’t have time to wait and hear back from Scott, plus he liked being on his own, a king of his own domain. “Oh, and thanks for the lunch!” Before Scott could react, Todd showed off his tongue by grabbing the brown paper bag before swallowing it whole.

As Todd hopped away Scott shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone, glad that Principal Darkhölme allowed students to use their phones during their lunch period.

* * *

Kurt was walking around the mansion in the uniform Professor X and Storm had provided. As he walked into a room containing a large computer screen, he noticed the professor on the phone with someone. Once the call ended, Kurt asked, “What is that?”

“This is part of Cerebro, a machine me and a friend made to help find those in need of guidance.” Turning to the boy, the man said, “I hate to ask this of you before you’ve fully settled in, but could you help me with an addition later tonight?”

Kurt gave a thumbs up while saying, “No problem Professor,” as his stomach growled, Kurt looked sheepish as he said, “but right now I should grab lunch, teleporting burns a lot of calories.” That was the only warning the man got as the blue teen teleported out of the room.

After waving away the minuscule amount of smoke, Charles closed his eyes to concentrate and find Ororo. ‘Storm, are you available to help tonight?’

‘Of course Professor.’ Sensing some hesitation, the man waited for the question. ‘I don’t mean to doubt you Charles, but I don’t understand why you agreed to teach Kurt, he already has a handle on his powers.’

‘I suppose you could say I have an ulterior motive. There were some inconsistencies regarding Kurt’s application.’

‘Such as?’ Ororo questioned.

‘The application was supposedly sent by his grandparents, who I never meet before and no one I know could have contact with, who ever wanted me aware of Kurt didn’t want to be known.’

‘You think he’s her son, don’t you?’

‘That is the most logical option, not very many people have blue skin. Raven went dark a number of years ago, no purchases, no activity, nothing. I’d like to believe she turned her back on Erik, but I can’t be certain. If Kurt really is Raven’s son, then hopefully she’ll eventually make contact with him and we can know for sure. But for now that isn’t our concern, let’s focus on tonight. ’

* * *

As he dodging another lightning bolt, Todd, or as he styled himself Toad when he wore his “armor”, wondered if he bit off more than he could chew. It had been easy enough to hop over the iron fence surrounding the property. The teen had been jumping through the woods when he saw a shadow pass overhead, and then the lightning started. Luckily the mansion was just ahead.

Bursting through the doors, Toad expected sanctuary from the wacky weather, not to barrow into Kurt. As the two teens circled each other, Toad asked, “What do we have here? What’s an Avatar reject doing here?”

“The name’s Nightcralwer,” Kurt replied, “and at least I know how to bathe.”

“Oh that is it fuz butt, you’re dead!” Toad tried pouncing on the other teen, only for Kurt to teleport and hang upside down from the chandler.

“I believe in American you say, neiner neiner neiner.” Kurt said before sticking out his tongue. Already having a general idea of what Toad’s powers were due to the debriefing the Professor gave him, Kurt was prepared for Toad to try and jump him. Timing it right, Nightcrawler waited until the last second to teleport to a far wall. As he sat horizontally, the blue teen taunted, “Is that really you’re top speed? You’ll never catch me going that slow.” before crawling along the wall, deeper into the mansion.

As the infuriated Toad gave chase, Charles wheeled into the main foyer from the opposite hallway, shaking his head at the small destruction the two teens had already caused. The man was soon joined by Storm, wearing her X-uniform, who asked, “Is this really the best way to test young Todd?”

“We are able to harness our powers at their fullest when we are put in challenging situations.” The Professor responded. At the sound of a bust breaking and a mirror shattering, Charles brought a hand to his head as he looked downward, “I just wish such methods weren’t as costly.”

* * *

It was in the course of his chase that Toad stumbled upon a door slightly ajar. Normally he’d just ignore it, but the first snippet of the conversation he heard caused the boy to stop.

“I don’t know Laura, do you think it’s a little too much?”

“You’ll be fine Wanda, trust me. It’s better to make an impression on the first day than have everyone wondering about the new girl for the entire year.”

Slowly walking forward, the teen peaked through the crack. He easily recognized Laura Howlett even without her iconic leather jacket. The new girl was a mystery. Wearing blue jeans and a white tank top, Toad couldn’t immediately place her. He felt his brain itching when he saw her black hair, the lower fringes of which were now dyed a deep maroon. Finally Toad got a good look at her face in the mirror, it was the girl from the photo!

As Toad noticed this detail, Wanda saw him in the mirror. Releasing a short scream, Wanda called on her powers to force the door outward, hitting Toad in the face and briefly pinning the boy to the opposite wall. As Toad pushed the door off of him, he saw Laura stalking forward.

“You dirty, stinking toad!” The girl only paused briefly to pop her four hand claws, she didn’t want to ruin her boots. Upon seeing this, Toad gulped before hopping away.

* * *

‘Okay, I know that girl’s here, now to get outa here myself.’ the boy thought as he blindly hopped down the halls. Unfortunately this proved to be his undoing as he collided with Kurt, who was looking for his lost “guest.” The slight paused in the chase was all the time Laura needed to catch up and pounce on her prey. Hearing the girl’s war cry startled the teleported, so Kurt reacted on instinct and teleported to the safest place he could sense, in this case about ten floors down.

After seeing her friend charge out of the bathroom, Wanda was fast enough to round the corner in time to see the three teens be teleported away. Knowing that the worst tended to happen when she was involved, the girl pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Professor, I think we may have a problem.”

Kurt, Toad, and Laura seemed to hang in the air for a brief moment before being slammed down on a metal surface. Only seeing darkness, Kurt groaned as he asked, “Where are we?”

Before anyone could answer, the lights came on as a feminine voice said, “Intruders detected, initiating defense protocols.”

“That don’t sound good.” Toad voiced his thoughts.

“It’s not,” Laura said before using her claws to slash apart part of the ceiling that was trying to crush her. “Gentlemen, welcome to the Danger Room. Keep moving and try to stay alive until the Professor can turn it off.”

The next few minutes seemed to drag on forever for two of the three occupants. Toad used his jumping ability to stay out of the way of the gigantic saws and escape from the pits that seemed to randomly appear in the floor. Kurt was putting his time in the circus to good use, back flipping and cartwheeling out of range of the countless lasers, only teleporting when absolutely necessary. Despite the near death experience, Kurt wished he had his sabers on him before the events began, he could use the practice. Laura simple stood in the same spot as when the lights first came on, using her claws to slash any large objects that came her way, and ignoring the lasers that hit her, they stung but she healed quickly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors to the Danger were blasted inward, Scott and Jean, wearing their X-uniforms, stood on the other side, ready to assist in getting the younger teens to safety. Luckily this proved to be unnecessary as the Danger Room shut down almost immediately.

“This test is over,” Charles’ stern voice said over the intercom, “Mr. Todd does indeed possess the X-gene. He is free to join us if he so wishes.”

“No way!” Toad yelled as he began hopping away, “You people are crazy! I’m out!”

Scott looked ready to chase after the boy, only for the Professor to stop him, “Let him go Scott, we can’t help those who don’t seek it.”

“I’m sorry too Professor, I screwed up tonight.” Kurt suddenly said. “Maybe I don’t belong here.” Before anyone could stop him, the blue teen teleported away.

Silence rained in the Danger Room before Scott said he’d go find the boy. After the boy left, Laura turned on her heel and began walking away. “Where are you going?” Jean asked the girl.

Laura shrugged her shoulders and said, “I’m going to go make sure Wanda didn’t get hurt during this mess.” as if it was an everyday occurrence.

* * *

No longer concerned with subtlety, Toad broke through the first window he found, unfortunately he didn’t see the man standing on the other side. Although short in stature, the brown jacket and cowboy hat wearing man was made of pure muscle. Grabbing the teen by the front of his shirt, the man asked, “Where do you think you’re going, bub?”

As Todd searched for an answer, Laura walked by the broken window. Seeing who was standing outside, the girl smiled as she said, “Hey pa, glad to see you’re back!”

Todd momentarily forget that his life was in mortal peril as he asked, “Pa?”

In response, Logan lifted up his other hand and popped three claws. While he wouldn’t kill the boy, maiming wasn’t ruled out. Before he could do anything, a voice said, “Logan, let him go.” Looking to the other side of the hallway revealed Charles. Although reluctant, Logan none the less dropped the frightened teen. Once the boy had hopped away, Charles said, “It’s good to see you old friend.”

“Good to be back Chuck.” Logan then turned to his daughter and said, “You and me are going to have a talk later, what did I say about causing explosions?”

Laura released a huff before stomping her foot as she yelled, “IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

* * *

Todd walked nervously into the ally before school, to the teen’s dread the man was already there.

“Do you have the information I need?”

“Listen, I went to that place last night like you asked, but once I jumped the fence my mind goes blank.”

The man seemed to consider this before saying, more so to himself than the teen, “So you were mind wiped, I suppose it was bound to happen.”

Todd saw his opportunity, so as he slowly backed away, the teen said, “So me and you are good then?” The teen was unprepared for the surrounding trashcans to become shredded, their remains used to pin the boy to the nearby wall.

“No Toad we are not good, I payed you for a service you failed to provide, you know work for me.” After retrieving the photo he’d given the boy the day before, the man shoved a piece of paper into the boy’s pocket. “That address is your new home, welcome to the brotherhood.”

After the man left, the metal holding the boy lost its strength. As he slowly picked himself up off the ground, Todd taught he’d definitely bit off more than he could chew.

* * *

Kurt, wearing his casual clothes and the image projector to seem normal, sat nervously beside Wanda while he waited to see the principle. He’d been convinced to stay with the X-Men last night after he saw their plane, an SR-77 Blackbird. Flying was always something that held his interest, but he never got an opportunity to try his hand at it. Besides that, Scott, Jean, Laura, and Wanda seemed to be a lot of fun to be around, it’d be nice to have friend’s he’d see every day.

The boy was pulled from his thoughts as the secretary called his name. Walking into the large office, only occupied by some bookshelves, some chairs, and a large desk, Kurt continued to feel intimidated as he looked over the principle, a woman in a business suit, brown hair, glasses, and a stern expression.

“Let’s get started Mr. Wagner.” Principle Darkhölme said as she indicated a chair. After Kurt took his seat, the woman placed a large stack of papers in front of him. Quickly flipping through the papers, the woman said, “Although you’re previous education was un-orthodox to say the least, it appears you have meet all the qualifications to enter your grade. Here is your class schedule, the lunch menu for the month, the event calendar, and so on and so forth.”

As Kurt quickly processed all the information, he noticed on paper the principle had failed to mention. “Excuse me Principle Darkhölme, but what is this?” Kurt asked as he held up the mysterious paper.

In response the woman lowered her classes before saying, “I believe that is the petition for the fencing club you mentioned you wished to start.”

“Fencing club?” the boy questioned aloud, “But I never said…”

“Is there a problem Mr. Wagner?” the principle asked. As Kurt looked in her eyes, he caught a quick flash of yellow.

Smiling, the boy replied, “No ma’am, everything is fine.” As he walked out of the office, Kurt noticed that Wanda only seemed to grow more worried. “Don’t worry,” the boy said, comforting his friend, “she’s not as bad as people make her out to be.”

* * *

And that’s a wrap on chapter 3 with 13 pages. Not my longest, but I feel it’s a good length.

With the close of this chapter, some questions are answered while others are presented, such as…

Will Charles discover the entire truth of Kurt’s parentage?

Who else will join the X-Men and Brotherhood? (If you watched the show, you already know.)

Will Kurt be able to fly the Blackbird?

To find out the answers to these questions and more, be sure to read the next chapter of One Small Change!

Until then, here’s acw28 saying, “until next update.”


	4. Friends Old and New

Disclaimer: acw28 in no shape or form owns X-Men: Evolution, it’s characters, or storylines.

* * *

Kitty Pryde would describe herself as a typical girl from a typical home. That’s why it was no surprise that she was having a typical dream, flying through a non-descript city, however her dream soon turned atypical. Kitty suddenly found herself falling, and even with the rational side of her mind knew she was asleep, she still screamed. The teen didn’t know how long she screamed for, until she heard her parents.

“Kitty, what’s wrong?” her mother asked.

“And why are you in the basement, were you sleepwalking?” her father asked as well.

“No I wasn’t,” Kitty began, the fear from the dream still in her system, “I was flying, then I was falling, I…I fell through the ceiling.” the girl finished as she began to cry.

“Oh dear,” her mother began while hugging the frightened teen, “I’m sure you were just having a nightmare.”

Kitty’s father was about to agree with his wife, until he happened to glance up. Shocked, the man said, “I don’t think so.” A bolt of lightening lit up the basement, revealing Kitty’s bedsheets and pillows somehow stuck inside of the ceiling.

Now even more frightened, all Kitty could do was hug her mother tighter as she asked, “What’s happening to me?”

* * *

At the Xavier mansion Charles was awaken in the middle of the night by a Cerebro alert. This was a common occurrence, but luckily most alerts turned out to be false alarms or mutations that were benign enough to allow the person to live a normal life. However this time the information proved concerning.

‘Another signature from Northbrook, Illinois. A girl this time. Now, how to handle this?’ The Professor thought to himself, knowing that tomorrow would be an eventful day.

* * *

Kurt was not having the best of days. Despite being in the United States for the past week he was still suffering from jetlag, resulting in him missing the breakfast Ororo made. Luckily the woman had been planning on visiting her sister in the city, so she was able to give the boy a ride to a nearby fast food joint for a breakfast burger. Unfortunately Ororo was running late so she was unable to give Kurt a ride to school.

As Kurt ran towards the school while finishing the last few bites of his burger, he was filled with dread as he heard the bell ring. “Oh no, late again!” Kurt berated himself. After a quick look to make sure no one was around, he teleported into the shadows by the front door. Thinking he was in the clear, the teen smirked until he bumped into Principal Darkhölme. Before he could utter a word, the woman had already grabbed Kurt’s forearm to examine his image projector, which doubled as his watch.

“Watch’s not running late, so it must be you.” The Principal said. “I hope this doesn’t become a habit of yours Mr. Wagner, I’d hate for you not to be able to form your fencing club if you are stuck in one of my afterschool classes.” Kurt gulped at the threat, but luck seemed to be on his side as Scott came out of the front doors before Kurt had a chance to respond.

“There you are kid, come on your teacher sent me to come look for ya.” As the pair passed by the woman and into the school Scott whispered, “Another breakfast burger gutbomb? You need to stop eating those and actually come to the mansion’s breakfast.”

“I would,” Kurt replied, “if I wasn’t still jetlagged from moving halfway across the world.”

“You know staying up all night on your computer won’t help with that.”

The younger teen shrugged his shoulders before saying, “I was bored and I got a message from an old friend, he somehow managed to get into an exchange student program and wanted to know the basics so he wouldn’t embarrass himself.”

Although knowing of Kurt’s traveling childhood, Scott still didn’t fully believe his story and only rolled his eyes before saying, “Sure, just get to class. It’s your turn for Laura duty and the last time she got bored in Art class the school almost had a lecture on nude modeling.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect her to be so bold as to strip in the middle of class.” Kurt said.

“She is but it wasn’t her that was the subject,” sensing Kurt’s questioning gaze, Scott continued, “She pantsed the art teacher, but it certainly inspired her students. I think some gallery downtown still has a sketch of Ms. Willmore’s thong.” Although shocked at his friend’s actions, Kurt couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

It was only the third class of the day when the school’s intercom came to life, “Would Kurt Wagner please report to the Principal’s office, would Kurt Wagner please report to the Principal’s office.” The boy in question signed before getting out of his seat, ignoring the snickering of his classmates. After a short walk to the front office, Kurt caught the secretary’s eye, who motioned for the boy to head into the office. Expecting the worse, Kurt opened the door to find the woman doing some paperwork on her desk, the blinds behind her closed. Looking up, Principal Darkhölme asked, “Please close the door Mr. Wagner.”

“Yes ma’am.” Turning around briefly to complete his task, the boy was slightly surprised to see his mother in her natural form when he turned back.

“_Have a seat_,” Raven said in German as she motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“_I take it this isn’t about my attendance_?” Kurt questioned.

Smiling slightly at her son’s joke, Raven began, “_Ms. Grey was absent today, something very uncharacteristic_.”

“_So this is about the mission_?” Kurt questioned, “_You think the Professor got a hit on Cerebro and took Jean scouting with him_?”

“_I don’t think, I know_.” Raven proved her point by turning her computer monitor around, showing all the known information on Kitty Pryde. “_Charles thinks Jean is the most likely to connect to the girl, and he’s probably right_.”

“_So the Professor gets another student, how does that impact our goal_?” Kurt questioned his mother, not really seeing the point in the conversation.

Hitting a few keys, Raven continued by saying, “_Because she’s not the only one whose mutation recently activated_.” Now displayed on screen was a teenage boy with chin-length brown hair wearing a black tee shirt underneath a brown sleeveless jacket, also of importance was that the picture displayed was a mugshot. “_Lance Alvers, a foster kid who has been shuffled from one home to the next. Power over seismic activity, and with his history a perfect candidate for Eric’s Brotherhood. While the man is there for Lance, he’ll most likely try to recruit Kitty, we can’t allow the Brotherhood to grow any more than it already has_.”

“_Any more_?” Kurt questioned his mother.

Nodding her head, Raven said, “_Your one classmate, Todd Tolansky has been exceptionally well behaved, almost like he was told to behave by someone he respects, or fears_.”

Putting all the information his mother had told him together, Kurt began to see the bigger picture. “_Okay then, when am I leaving and where am I going_?”

Smiling at her son, though saddened he had to work around Charles’ back, Raven said, “_You’ll leave right now, I’ll phone the Institute saying you got a minor case of food poisoning due to a bad breakfast burger and had to go to the hospital. As for where, I believe the circus preformed a few times in Northbroke_.”

“_Alright then, have a good day mother, I’ll see you tomorrow_.” With that Kurt grabbed his backpack before teleporting away. After waving away the small amount of smoke, Raven shifted her form back to her Darkhölme persona and opened her blinds before her secretary buzzed her office.

“Yes?” the Principal asked.

“Ms. Laura Howlett is here. The gym coach sent her as she stole the cheerleaders’ shirts and bras while they were in the showers and asked, and I quote, ‘why should they be concerned, Barbies don’t have nipples.”

Sighing and rubber her temples, Darkhölme reluctantly said, “Send her in.”

* * *

Kitty considered herself lucky that she’d had a semi-normal day so far. After last night her parents wanted her to stay home for the day, but the teen knew her dad would want everything swept under the rug and she’d just go crazy up in her room. Thankfully her mother was more understanding and allowed her to sneak out the front door. She may have missed the bus, but the ride to school on her moped let her clear her head, which probably helped her keep everything in control during the morning, now all she had was lunch, Gym, then math and she could go home. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like her life was about to spiral out of control.

As Kitty stood in front of her locker to put her books away, she was unaware of two girls staring at her at the other end of the hall.

“Look Reilly, it’s little Miss Perfect.” the Blonde, Sydney, told her friend.

“Probably worried about Gym, the only class she’s not acing.” Reilly, a brunette, replied.

Sydney grew an evil grin as she said, “Why don’t we help her skip so she doesn’t have to worry so much?”

Reilly adopted a mock-thinking pose as she said, “Unfortunately she’d miss lunch,” Reilly then adopted a grin of her own as she said, “but what are friends for?”

Their plan made, the duo silently made their way through the thinning crowd and took position behind Kitty. As if doing a well practice maneuver, Sydney pushed Kitty into her locker while Reilly slammed the door shut and engaged the lock before the teen could react. “World closing in on ya Kitty?” Sydney couldn’t resist one last taunt as she and her friend walked away, laughing at their work.

“Hey! Let me out you jerks!” Kitty yelled as she banged on the locker door. “Will someone let me out!” Unfortunately for Kitty the hallway was deserted, almost.

Sticking his head out of the boy’s restroom to make sure the coast was clear, Lance Alvers strutted out into the hallway, whistling with his eyes closed as he spray painted an red line along the lockers. Perhaps if he had his eyes open he would have avoided the collision.

“Hey, watch where you’re going buddy!” At 6 foot 2, Lance was use to using his size to intimidate, but the black haired teen in the black shirt standing in front of him easily looked down on Lance at 6 foot 6. Upon seeing the can of spray paint in Lance’s hand, the giant said, “Perhaps you should be the one watching out, maybe not vandalizing the school either.”

Ordinarily, Lance wouldn’t take lip from anyone, but he’d never seen this guy before and was thus an unknown, never something good in a fight. “Yeah, whatever.” Lance replied as he walked past the stranger, making sure to shove him with his shoulder.

The giant only watched Lance walk out of the hallway before getting back to his task, trying to figure out how to read the school map the front office had provided. As the giant began to wonder down the hall, he heard banging coming from inside one of the lockers. Quickly locating the source of the noise. With a quick, “hang on,” the teen gripped the lock before pulling it off with pure strength.

Kitty was unprepared for the sudden rescue. She had given up hope of someone finding her and was preparing to try and phase through the locker door when the giant teen opened the locker, resulting in Kitty phasing through him. The teen seemed to be shocked for half a second before he started collecting the books that had fallen out of Kitty’s locker. Kitty was unaware of this and started saying, “I don’t know what you think you saw but please don’t tell…” Only to be cut off when she felt the stranger’s hand on her shoulder.

With a smile the other teen handed the girl her books, “It is what you make of it, a gift or a curse.” He then nodded his head toward Kitty’s locker, “Sorry about you’re locker.”

“It’s fine, I don’t keep anything important in there.” Kitty was quick to displace any guilt the kind stranger had. “I’m Kitty Pryde, and you are?”

“Piotr Rasputin,” seeing the look Kitty gave him at the foreign name, the boy continued saying, “I’m the new exchange student, I was told to meet with the councilor in their office to help get settled in but I can’t seem to find it.”

“You’re actually pretty close,” Kitty then pointed the way Piotr had come and said, “Just head back down there and take a right and it’ll be the third door on the left.”

The giant nodded before saying, “Thank you Kitty” and heading off.

Despite herself, Kitty smiled as she walked toward the cafeteria, maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Both Kitty and Piotr were unaware that Lance hadn’t completely left the hallway. Leaning around the corner, the boy had seen the entire event, from Piotr ripping the lock off, to Kitty falling _through_ the other teen. “Well this will certainly come in handy.” the delinquent told himself.

* * *

Bayville

Logan was doing one of his favorite activities when he had the house to himself, washing his old Harley. He had the bike since serving in World War II. It had been a pain to track down after his tour in the Pacific, but he was always glad he took the time to get it back. There were many memories within the bike, paying his respects to past comrades, his time serving with Steve, even the rendezvous with the occasional village girl brave enough to go for a ride.

When the Institute was quite like this, he could almost relive all the memoires, possibly some from before he got the bike. As he was enjoying himself, a stray scent crept its way up Logan’s nose. Immediately recognizing it, but hoping he was wrong, the man climbed up to the Mansion’s roof to get a better scent. Just as he was taking a deep breath, Logan heard the roar of a custom chopper on one of the roads in the area. “Sabertooth.” Logan said to himself. After quickly putting on his gear, Wolverine climbed on his bike and sped down the Mansion’s driveway.

Scott was walking with Laura up the driveway of the mansion. Due to the girl’s incident during Gym, she’d been sent home early, while Scott’s classes had been cancelled since the coach had to fill out a large amount of paperwork. “We seriously need to put you on a leash sometimes. Whose turn was it to watch you anyway?” Scott asked.

Laura didn’t really seem to care that much about her punishment, ideally replying, “Jean’s. Anyway what’s the matter, I’m just trying to have a good time in life. Whether that means a good laugh or a good fight I’m up for it.”

Scott only shook his head and was about to respond when Wolverine came speeding past the pair. “Well he seems angrier than usual.” Scott commented.

“We’re going to follow him?” Laura asked.

“Yep.” Scott replied.

“Are we taking me bike?” Laura asked, hopeful for the chance to see what her bike could really do.

“After what you pulled today you’ll be lucky if your dad doesn’t take away your keys. Come on,” Scott said as he started rushing off toward the garage, “we’ll take my car.”

* * *

Not wanting to deal with anything else Reilly and Sydney might have in mind, Kitty decided to eat her lunch outside. Luckily her school had constructed a walkway and eating area on the cafeteria’s roof some years ago. The area was usually in disuse as few wanted to climb the stairs before eating, but Kitty didn’t mind as it’d give her some time alone with her thoughts. However to her surprise Kitty wasn’t eating alone as a boy around her age with blue hair sat precariously on the guard rail, one leg dangling over the edge.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you might fall.” Kitty surprised herself when she spoke up.

The other teen only turned his head and smiled at the girl before saying, “I think I’ll be alright, besides I’ve been up higher than this during my circus days.”

“You were in the circus?” Kitty asked, her voice full of disbelief.

“Yes, until recently. But enough about me,” the boy said, “Kitty, would you please tell me what happened last night?”

“Nothing happened last night, and how do you know my name?” the girl demanded.

The boy only shrugged his shoulders before saying, “I have my ways.”

“And I’m leaving.” Kitty turned on her heel and was about to walk back down the stairs but was stopped by what the teen said next.

“It’s scary, isn’t it? The first time you find out that you can do something no one else can.” Kitty stopped and turned back at the other teen, any playfulness in his voice was now gone. “At the very least you still look normal.”

“You seem pretty normal to me.” Kitty stated.

The teen laughed before saying, “Trust me, I can be rather frightening when I want to be.” The teen then stood up, still balanced on the guardrail, and said, “Just remember, it’s okay to be afraid but that shouldn’t stop you from accepting help.” The teen than leaped off the guardrail and walked past Kitty into the crowd.

* * *

As he walked away from the girl, Kurt pulled out his cellphone. Finding the contact he wanted, Kurt began texting.

‘Greetings comrade! How is America treating you?’

It didn’t take long for Kurt to get a reply, ‘It has been kind so far, although the maps can be confusing. What can I do you for comrade?’

‘A small favor,’ Kurt quickly texted, ‘there’s a girl named Kitty Pryde at your school. She’s like us but is unsure of herself, could you make sure she stays alright?’

Kurt didn’t expect such a fast reply, ‘Of course comrade. I’ve already met her, a nice young woman just afraid of what’s happening, must be first generation.’

Kurt had to laugh a little at his friend’s inside joke, ‘Not all of us are lucky enough to be G3 like you comrade.’

With that the short conversation came to a close. Kurt would still hang around, just to make sure Kitty didn’t present the change to get influenced by him, but for now it appeared his work was done, he just wondered who would convince Kitty to go to the Institute first, Jean or Piotr.

* * *

For once Kitty was able to get to the field before most of her Gym class, meaning she’d have some time to stretch before the coach assigned her activities. While waiting on the bleachers, she noted the red head she hadn’t seen before, the older teen looked like she was looking for someone. Kitty also witnessed just how strong Piotr was. The teen easily picked up a shotput before throwing it like a baseball, the heavy metal ball landing barely inside the marked area.

Finally the coach called Kitty’s name, “Pryde, you’re first on the long jump.”

Getting ready, Kitty began running along the path towards the sand pit, only to trip on a rock. Somehow the girl was able to keep her footing until she got to the loose sand, at which point she fell to her knees, at which Reilly and Sydney snickered at her.

“Take notes Pryde, this is how athletes do it.” Reilly declared as she got ready for her chance. The girl’s form was perfect and it looked as if Reilly would beat her own record when something unexpected happened, the sand beneath her literally rose up and flipped her back to the starting line before burying her. While everyone laughed at Reilly, Kitty traced the small bump in the grass back to the school’s office. Standing on the roof, she spied Lance and his two cronies, the leader of the trio waving at her and giving her a knowing smile.

Knowing somehow the boy knew her secret Kitty started backing away, only to bump into the red head. After sharing a brief look with the older teenager, Kitty turned and ran away. She didn’t have a sense of direction, only that she felt like she couldn’t stay there. Eventually running out of breath, Kitty found herself in the school’s auditorium where the drama department was setting up for some play. Feeling frustrated, she kicked one of the chairs off stage. Her small bout of anger finished, the girl tried to lean on the table to collect her thoughts, only to phase through it. Quickly collecting herself, Kitty placed her hand on the table and to her relief everything remained solid. After taking a few breaths, Kitty decided to try to see if she could phase through the table when a voice stopped her.

“Kitty?” the red head asked as she walked toward the stage. “Are you alright?”

“Who are you?” Kitty asked as she backed away until her back hit one of the prop walls, “A friend of Reilly’s from out of town? You seem the type.”

“I’m not one of Reilly’s friends, but I’d like to be yours.” The red head stated. She then leaned against the table before saying, “My name’s Jean, and I know what’s going on.”

“You don’t know anything!” Kitty quickly yelled, “You seem nice, and so does Piotr, but not you, or him, or that creepy guy out there know anything about what’s going on.”

“Who Lance?” Jean questioned, “Forget about him and let’s focus on you, and your new gift.”

“I don’t have a gift, only a curse.” Kitty mumbled.

“Only if you let it be,” Jean was quick to reply before adding, “I’d like to help you, I know some people…”

“Look I didn’t want any of this!” Kitty yelled before continuing in a calmer voice, “It’s hard enough just being normal you know? I just want to get through school, meet a nice guy, and make my parents happy, and my ‘gift’ is just making everything more complicated.”

“Kitty…” Jean began before she realized she couldn’t come up with a counter point to the girls claim. Thinking on her feet, the older teen, “Okay watch me.” before using her telekinetic powers lift the bowl of fake fruit off the table and suspend the prop in front of the other girl.

Shocked at what she was seeing, Kitty quickly asked, “How, how did you do that?”

“Same as you,” Jean said as she stood up and slowly walked toward Kitty, “one day I woke up and could do things no one else could do. Trust me I hated it at first, but some people who could help found me and the rest is history.”

Kitty wanted to believe the girl in front of her, that while she was different she was still normal, that she could still be accepted, but there was still a nagging doubt in her mind. “No, I don’t believe you, this is a trick.”

“No, I know you believe me,” Jean said, “my other gift allows me to read your thoughts.”

If there was any chance Kitty was going to listen to Jean before, it was gone now. “What! No, stay out of my head and stay away from me!” Kitty declared before running backstage, hoping to find another exit.

Jean just watched the girl run away, knowing that while she could easily find Kitty if she needed to but right now she’d only do more harm than good. Shaking her head, Jean could only hope that Scott was having a better day.

* * *

Scott had been driving his car throughout the city for the past few hours trying to follow Logan. He’d lost sight of the man a few times, but luckily Laura was able to hear her father’s distinctive motorcycle motor. As Scott stopped the car on the side of the road, he and Laura looked up to see Wolverine standing on the roof of a parking garage. “What do you think pa is doing?” Laura asked.

The pair got their answer as the man unsheathed his claws before quickly side stepping an incoming motorcycle and chopping of the front tire. Scott was frozen as he saw the hunk of metal crash through the concrete barrier and head straight for his car, luckily Laura was able to take action and quickly jammed her foot down on Scott’s own, thereby pushing down on the accelerator and getting the car, and the pair, out of the broken bike’s drop zone.

“Come on!” Laura yelled as she grabbed a duffel back containing her X-gear, “Pa might need our help.”

“Yeah, got it,” Scott said as he grabbed his own gear.

The pair quickly found some unoccupied port-o-potties to change into. Scott emerged wearing his uniform with the custom large yellow X on his torso and his special visor while Laura had modified hers to be sleeveless, have combat boots, and a red X on her belt. After regrouping, the pair quickly ran into the parking garage and up several floors before they found Wolverine battling against a large man with long dirty blond hair and a torn trench coat. As the larger man pinned Wolverine to a pillar with one of the cars, the teens heard him mutter, “Our destiny, one shale fall by the other’s hand, we can’t change that.”

They were also able to hear Wolverine mutter, “I didn’t you went of that philosophy bullshit.” Cyclops and X-23 nodded at each other, briefly making a plan before putting it into action.

“Hey hairball!” Cyclops called out to gain the larger man’s attention, “I’ve got your destiny right here!” he yelled before releasing an optic blast straight into the man’s chest, knocking him backwards into the side of a van. Laura wasn’t idle was this occurred, quickly charging forward as she extended her hand claws, then launching herself and swiping at her father’s opponent. She was undeterred when the man grabbed her wrists, instead she extended her foot claws and sunk them into the man’s side.

The man gave a cry of pain before throwing X-23 away from him. As she skidded across the pavement, the girl saw the man’s wounds healing themselves as he stalked forward. The man was about to pounce on X-23 before her father rushed him from the side, tackling the man into an open elevator. After a brief scuffle the man kicked Wolverine out of the elevator as the doors closed. As Wolverine slashed the doors apart, he saw the elevator car descending as the man called out, “A taste of things to come Wolverine!”

“Ha,” X-23 laughed as she and Cyclops walked forward, “we showed him. Man that was a good fight.”

While Cyclops didn’t expect Wolverine to be pleased with the pair, he was unprepared for the glare the man gave the teens, “I don’t fight your battles, so don’t fight mine.” After retracting his claws, Wolverine pointed to X-23, “Especially you.” He added before walking away.

X-23 pouted as her father walked up to retrieve his bike. “He never lets me have any fun.”

Cyclops smiled slightly as he took the chance to ruffle the younger girl’s hair, “Nah, he’s just looking out for you. Come on, let’s had back to the Institute and I’ll let you take my Danger Room time.” The girl seemed to cheer up at the prospect of the semi-controlled violence.

* * *

After running from Jean and quickly changing out of her gym clothes, Kitty just wanted to be away from everyone. She may have ended up skipping math, but sitting in a quiet corner of the library seemed to be a good trade at the moment. Her isolation ended after a few minutes when she heard the chair next to her scrap on the floor before Piotr sat himself down. Groaning slightly as she put her head on the table, the girl said, “Look I’m thankful for the help this afternoon, but if you’re here with that Jean girl you can forget about it.”

The large teen had a look of confusion on his face before asking, “Who is Jean? I just wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine I guess, all things considered.” Kitty then raised her head enough so that she could look at Piotr and asked, “How do you know about all of this anyway? You seem perfectly normal to me.”

The library was silent for a few moments until Piotr took a deep breath and his eyes gained a far off look. “My grandfather was 17 when he was drafted into the Red Army and stationed in Stalingrad. He was there when the Germans surrounded the city. He fought for months and watched many of his friends die. When he was captured by a German patrol that somehow made it into the city he thought he was next, but his gift awoke. He fought back, then used his gift to defend others and provide safety for as many as he could until the Germans started retreating. He followed them all the way to Berlin” Piotr paused to make sure he still had Kitty’s attention before continuing, “After the war my grandfather was able to return to what was left of his home village. He helped rebuild, fell in love and eventually had my father. It wasn’t an ideal life but it was one he was happy with, even when my father’s gift awoke, luckily my grandfather was able to explain everything to him and they were able to live somewhat comfortably, until troops from the Red Army came to secure more rations and troops. Knowing the crops were barely enough to feed the village and what life in the army was like, my grandfather lead the village against the army, continuing to fight against troops until the collapse of communism, my father always by his side.”

“Woah,” was all Kitty could say after hearing that story. Once she was able to collect her thoughts, she asked, “So how come you’re here instead of your village? Do you have your father’s and grandfather’s gift?”

Piotr smiled before saying, “I was born shortly after the collapse. My parents believed they were too accustomed to life as simple farmers and wanted their children to live for something more, so they took each chance available for me to travel and learn. As for the gift, yes I have it and I’m sure my younger sister will awaken it in a few years. Feeling better now?”

Despite herself, Kitty smiled, “Yeah, I am. Thanks.” She then stood up and stretched before saying, “I should probably see about catching the back half of math, I can just say I overexerted myself in Gym and was in the Nurse’s office. Thanks again Piotr.”

The teen just leaned back in his chair as he said, “Anytime comrade, anytime.”

Kitty’s good mood continued to last as she collected her books from her broken locker. Her mood lasted until she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw Lance walking forward. “Hey, my name’s Lance. We should really talk.”

“That seems to be what everyone wants to do, but I’m not interested.” Kitty stated as she slammed her locker shut and began walking away.

“You feel sick inside every time you think about it.” Lance started as he tried to get the girl to listen to him. “You want it to go away, but it won’t. Your parents…”

Kitty quickly cut him off. “My parents may not understand, but then again I don’t either.” Kitty continued to glare at the boy as she continued, not giving Lance a chance to talk back. “I don’t feel sick as much as unsure. And yeah, maybe I’d like it to go away, but as I said you’re not the first person who wanted to talk to me, and they seem to be pretty well adjusted with everything so I guess I can just deal.” She then turned to walk away, only to feel a hand roughly grip her shoulder.

“I wanted to be your friend, I really did, but now I see that’s not going to happen.” Lance said as he glared at the shorter girl, “So here’s the deal, you’re going to help with something or else I’ll let the whole school in on your secret. Meet me by the office after the final bell, or else you can kiss your normal life goodbye.”

Kitty could only stare dumbfounded as Lance stalked away, unsure what to do.

* * *

Kitty questioned if she was doing the right thing as she started walking towards the office after school. She saw Lance leaning against the wall waiting for her. “I’m here, so what do you want?”

Lance smirked as he walked towards the girl. “Simple, I need to acquire some information so you’re going to walk through the wall and unlock the door for me.”

Although she knew it was wrong, Kitty still nodded, just wanting to get this thing over with. “I don’t know how to fully control it.”

“That’s easy,” Lance said, “you just have to accept that you’re different. Embrace it, own it, make it your own.”

To Kitty it just sounded a lot like something from a second rate self-help book. None the less, walked towards the wall, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and kept walking forward. To her mild surprise, she walked completely through the wall and into the office. She had a small moment to reflect on her accomplishment before she heard a knocking of the door. After unlocking it and allowing Lance to walk into the office and quickly take a place in front of a computer. “Dang, password protected, this will take awhile.”

“Whatever, I’m done here. See ya.” Kitty said as she started to walk away, only to once more be stopped by Lance.

“Oh no Kitty cat,” the girl groaned at the nick name, “you’re the only one who knows that I’m in here and I don’t feel like getting caught. So you’re going to wait right here until I’m done.”

* * *

Kitty only groaned more, but complied with Lance’s demands, hoping the whole ordeal would be over soon.

“Where is she?” Mr. Pryde demanded as he ran from his car towards Charles and Jean, who had changed into her X-gear.

“I don’t know,” Jean confessed, “I was following her but I lost sight of her in the crowd. When I turned the corner Kitty was gone.”

This only caused Kitty’s parents to panic even more and the pair was about to run into the school looking for their daughter, until someone spoke up.

“Excuse me,” Piotr said as he walked toward the group, “are you looking for Kitty?”

“Who are you?” Mr. Prdye quickly demanded before adding, “How do you know my daughter and where is she?”

Most people would be overwhelmed by so many questions, but Piotr kept calm, “I’m Piotr, she is a friend, and I saw her with Lance over by the office.”

“Oh no,” Mrs. Pryde quickly put everything together, “she’s breaking into the office. Why would she do this, she’s never done anything like this before.”

“Go with them Jean,” Charles said as the group started running towards the office, “I’ll catch up.”

As she followed the Professor’s orders, Jean noticed that Piotr was easily keeping pace with the group. “You don’t have to come with us, it can be dangerous.” Jean informed the younger but taller teen.

Piotr shook his head before saying, “She is a friend, I don’t abandon friends or family.”

* * *

“Hah ha!” Lance yelled as he cracked the password and put the test answers onto his USB. “Test answers present and accounted for.”

“Great,” Kitty deadpanned, “we can leave now.”

“Not so fast,” Lance smirked, “I think some grades need some readjusting.”

“What? No, that’s not what I agreed to.”

“What’s it matter?” Lance asked, “You already helped in getting the answers, that’s going to change people’s grades so why not expedite the process?”

“You now what?” Kitty began, “I don’t care if you tell anyone, it’s not like they’ll believe you anyway, I’m out of here.”

“I don’t think so.” Lance declared as he grabbed Kitty’s arm. The girl struggled to get out of the boy’s grip until they heard a new voice.

“Let my daughter go!” Mr. Pryde demanded as he ran forward.

“I don’t think so pops, that’s far enough.” Lance said as he held his free hand forward, his eyes rolling back into his head. Everyone felt the ground around them tremble. Mr. Pryde lost his footing and feel hard to the floor, and could only watch as a bookcase began to fall towards him. Luckily Piotr was able to quickly reach out, catch the furniture, and push it away before helping the man to his feet.

“Forget this, we’re out of here!” Lance yelled as he used his powers to tear a hole in the wall and dragged Kitty behind him.

“Kitty please.” her mother pleaded, “We can get through this together, just come back.” Kitty expected her mother to speak up, but was shocked at what her father said.

“Kitty, I’m sorry.” Mr. Pryde began, “I wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong, but I’m not perfect. I’m still learning, just like you are.”

After hearing that, Kitty increased her struggles as Lance continued to drag her away. “Let go of me!” the girl demanded as she was forced into the hallway.

“I don’t think so,” Lance replied, “I’m bringing this entire place down, and you’re coming with me!”

“No, I’m not!” Kitty declared as she used her powers to phase her arm through Lance’s hand before she started running back towards the office.

“Fine, be like that!” Lance declared as he increased the seismic activity, causing huge chunks of the ceiling to come down.

* * *

Back in the office, Jean was using her powers to keep the large chunks of concrete from falling on herself, the Prydes, or Piotr. As she strained her mind, she felt the Professor contact her, ‘Jean, use your powers!’

‘I’m trying Professor!’ Jean mentally yelled back, ‘It’s just too much.’

‘I’ll help, just clear your mind.’

As Jean refocused on keeping the ceiling from collapsing on the group, Mr. and Mrs. Pryde were happy to see Kitty running back into the office. The happiness was short lived as the ceiling above the girl began to loosen. Seeing what was about to happen, Piotr broke away from the group, quickly running towards his friend before pushing her towards her parents and Jean’s protection seconds before the concrete fell on him.

“Piotr!” Kitty yelled as she saw her new friend crushed. While she released a few tears, her parents quickly enveloped her in a hug while Jean spoke up.

“I know you’re sad about your friend, but if we don’t get out of here soon we’re going to end up the same way.”

Nodding with determination, Kitty instructed the group, “Okay, everyone hang onto me and I’ll walk us out.”

* * *

Charles waited in front of the destroyed school as he looked for any signs of life. Finally after what seemed like an eternity after the last aftershock, the Prydes and Jean phased through the wall. After breathing a sigh of relief, the older man said, “I’m glad to see that you all managed to escape.”

“Not all of us.” Kitty stated forlornly as she looked back at the wall before receiving the shock of her life. What appeared to be a metal fist burst through the wall before it pulled back slightly, tearing down a large section of the remaining structure, revealing a nearly 7 foot tall man seemingly made out of metal wearing a shredded black shirt. Hesitantly Kitty asked, “Piotr?”

“I told you before,” the boy said as the metal seemed to recede back into his body, “a gift or a curse, it is what you make of it.”

“Yes Kitty, it is a gift,” Charles added, “and you’ve used it well.”

Kitty smiled before turning around to huge her parents as she said, “Mom, Dad, I’m so sorry about everything. These people, they want to help me, I trust them.”

“I know sweetie, and so do I.” Mr. Pryde said as he took his daughter’s hand. “Professor Xavier, I believe we have some things to discuss.”

* * *

It had been about an hour since he’d caused the school to come down as Lance watched the people from the various fire trucks and police cruisers try to make sense of what happened.

“I don’t get it,” the boy talked to himself as he walked away, “I took down the place like I wanted to ever since I got these powers, so why do I feel so empty?”

“Maybe it’s because you haven’t reached your full potential?” Lance watched a man in a three-piece suit and white hair walked out from a small grove of trees in front of him.

“And you are?” the teen questioned.

The man smiled, “Your new instructor, and I have so much to teach you my young Avalanche.”

* * *

As her parents continued to talk with the Professor and Jean, Kitty walked back out to the front porch where Piotr was watching the sun slowly set, a bag sitting by his feet. She’d gotten the basics about the new agreement, about her going to Bayville High in New York and figured her parents would tell her the smaller details later, but right now she had some questions for the metal man.

“Hey,” Kitty began.

“Hey,” Piotr replied.

“So, like, why did you push me out of the way when you knew I could phase through the concrete?” the girl asked.

“You just learned of your gift today, right?” Piotr asked, to which Kitty nodded, “When I first awoke my gift I couldn’t control it well. I didn’t know if you were the same of if you had better control, but I wasn’t about to chance it.”

“Thank you.” Kitty replied with a smile before asking, “So what are you going to do now? I’m sure the Professor has enough room at the Institute for you as well.”

Piotr had a small, sad smile on his face as he said, “Thank you Kitty, but Bayville is not my destination, not yet.” The girl then noticed a taxi drive up towards the house. “It’s time for me to go home. My parents could use the help with the harvest and I’m sure my little sister misses me, and I’m not one to let my family down.” The giant of a teen then placed a hand on Kitty’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes before saying, “Until we meet again Kitty Pryde.” then shocked the girl as he quickly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his bag and walking to the taxi.

Kitty watched as the car pulled away until her mother called her inside to have a quick dinner before packing her suitcases.

* * *

Kitty sat nervously as she waited for Principle Darkhölme to call her into her office. After the quick ride back to Bayville on the military grade jet, something Kitty never thought would happen in her life, the girl was able to meet most of her new housemates that night, except for Kurt since he was still in the hospital because of food poisoning. She got to learn more about everyone at breakfast, except for Kurt who arrived back at the mansion late the previous night and had elected to sleep in.

So far she liked her new house and friends. As she thought back at her old school, Jean was Miss Popular and a star athlete, although she was a lot more down to earth than Reilly ever was. Scott was a major boy scout and followed every rule, but he made sure to watch out for those around him. Laura seemed a little wild but Wanda seemed to be able to keep her from doing anything too drastic. So far the only downside to her school was that somehow Lance had been transferred here as well, she still felt her skin crawl from the leer he gave her as he exited the principal’s office.

Finally Kitty heard the woman call her into the office. After quickly glancing at Kitty’s files, the woman stated, “Another one of Xavier’s special students are we?” Principal Darkhölme didn’t wait for an answer as she gave the girl a few papers, “Here is your schedule, lunch menu, and school hand book. Ordinarily I’d have a much more hands on introduction but you and that Lance boy have given me quite a bit of paperwork to file.” The woman then smiled slightly as she said, “Luckily we had a student volunteer to show you around the school.” The woman then keyed her intercom and said, “Please send Mr. Wagner in, thank you.”

Kitty turned as the doors to the office opened and was surprised to see the boy she’d talked to during lunch on her last day at her old school. She would have said something if the boy hadn’t quickly motioned for her not to mention anything. She then turned her attention back to Principal Darkhölme as the woman said, “Kitty Pryde, meet Kurt Wagner. He’ll be showing you around the school. Now please leave my office, I have important matters to attend to.”

As Kitty followed Kurt out the office, she couldn’t help but be surprised as the boy who helped her yesterday had been her last housemate that she had yet to meet. As the two walked into the empty hallway, Kitty asked, “So how did you know I needed help the other day?”

Kurt was quick to reply, “My mother informed me.” Seeing the question wasn’t completely answered, he elaborated by saying, “She has her ways of knowing. You already know from Lance that not everyone one like use, but there was someone far worse than him near your high school yesterday. If you had doubted yourself you could have fallen under his influence, which would have only ended up hurting those you care about.”

“Thank for that.” Kitty said before looking down at her feet, feeling guilty about what she’d have to say next. “Last night I went through some photos my family took when a circus went through town a few years back. There was this one of a kid that wore this costume while he was on the high wire, that was you wasn’t it?” Seeing Kurt nod, Kitty continued the question, “That wasn’t a costume, was it?” When the boy shook his head, Kitty felt even guiltier. “I’m sorry for making such a big deal about yesterday when…”

She didn’t get to finish her apology as Kurt interrupted her, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve looked like that all my life and I’ve learned to deal with it.” Seeing how Kitty still felt guilty, Kurt fished a form out of his backpack before handing it to the girl. “If you really feel like you need to make it up to me, then join my fencing club, I need at least two more people to sign up before Darkhölme will give me funding.” After seeing the girl accept the form, Kurt also dug into his pocket before pulling out a piece of folded paper. “You also might want this.”

Kitty quickly unfolded the paper, revealing an email address and a street address that looked to be half written in a foreign language. “What is this?”

“That’s Piotr’s email and street address.” Kurt nonchalantly informed the girl, “I figured you’d want to stay in touch.” Kitty only nodded her thanks as the pair continued the tour. Despite everything that happened yesterday, Kitty had a feeling she was going to like it here.

* * *

And that’s another chapter done at 17 pages.

So, with that update done, there’s a few more questions added to the mix, such as…

Will Piotr show up in the story again?

Will Kurt get enough people for his fencing club?

Who will be the next person to join the X-Men or Brotherhood?

Find out the answers to all these questions and more in future chapters of One Small Change.

Until then, here’s acw28 saying, “until next update.”


	5. An Eventful Weekend

Disclaimer: I am only a humble fan of the show and not making a profit from this story.

* * *

In a small town in Mississippi, a teenage girl looked out at the bayou from the deck of a bar. She didn’t mind being alone, in fact she preferred it if her clothing was anything to go by, a black halter top under a thin see-through long sleeve top along with black gloves, a black mini skirt and black legs and heavy boots. To complete the look she wore a smidge of purple eyeshadow and lipstick. If nothing else made the girl unique, her long brown hair did with the single streak of white it had, a side effect of the one time she unintentionally used her powers.

As the teen looked out into the swamp contemplating what her adoptive mother and brother were doing, she barely heard two voices having a friendly argument. Figuring they would eventually go away, she was surprised when heard one of them say, “This ends now” before a quick set of heavy footprints, and then silence. Knowing someone was behind her, the teen turned around to see the Cody, the blond running back that had been staring at her between classes for the last week. As the football player continued his silence, the girl asked, “Can I help you?”

“Um…dance….I mean would you like to….with me that is?” Cody barely managed to stutter out.

Ordinarily the girl would gently deny the request, but seeing the hopeful look in the guy’s eyes she smiled and said, “Alright, why not? What’s the harm in one dance?”

* * *

In a small house in the suburbs Irene Adler, known as Destiny to a select few, sat in the living room while waiting for her foster daughter to return home. As she patiently listened to the clock ticking, the blind woman suddenly had a vision the girl falling, of somebody trying to help her up only to grab her exposed arm and suddenly collapse. As the images faded back into the darkness, Irene quickly slowed her breathing before reaching out for her cellphone, she needed to make an important call.

* * *

Principal Darkhölme sat in her office as she worked late into the night finishing up the excess paperwork Laura’s gym incident had caused. Just as she was about to call it a night, the woman’s personal cellphone rang. Seeing the caller ID, the woman answered by saying, “You’re about a month early with the report. What’s happened?”

"Your daughter’s powers have fully activated, soon she'll gain his attention, I assume you'll be down here to collect the girl yourself?" Irene questioned.

"No," Raven responded, "I trust Charles, and her brother will be there to help her."

"You trust that man too much," Irene fired back, "if you aren't who you are I'd just call Magnus and be done with this entire charade."

"And he'd do what? Turn the girl into some weapon to help spread genocide?” Raven challenged. “No, it's better that Anna Marie goes with Charles and learns control so she can live a normal life like we've tried to."

"And yet you still have your children involved in your own schemes, goodbye Mystique."

Yet before the blind woman could hang up the phone, Raven called out, "Destiny wait," when the phone stayed silent the woman continued, "this maybe the last time that I'm able to talk to you on some-what friendly terms, you know what I'm going to ask."

"And I've told you that you should just forget the _man_." The woman replied with venom and was about to hang up again had not the shape shifter once more pleaded.

"Please, if I meant anything to you in the past, please tell me if there's a chance!"

The line was silent for a few moments, yet it felt like an eternity for the woman on one end. Finally she got her answer, "I see many different paths that may occur, many are filled with heartache and sadness. However there is a very small chance that you may find the one path that leads to happiness, but be warned that you, your children, and that man will face incredible hardships."

Despite the warning, Raven still felt her eyes water with happiness as she said, "Thank you, Destiny."

"Goodbye Raven." The other woman said, any hint of emotion gone from her voice.

When the phone went dead, Raven started typing a text to her son, ‘Be prepared, you’ll soon be joined by another friend.’ Now all she could do is sit back and wait, hoping she made the right choices.

* * *

The girl, Anna Marie, was actually having a fun time within the bar. Due to being an all ages night, the dance floor was crammed with 18 year olds, some who managed to trick the bartender into giving them something stronger than soda. While not necessarily her style, she tried coping the dance moves of the girls around her, to the great enjoyment of Cody. As the two were still somewhat awkward about the whole situation, they danced a fair distance apart, something the football player’s friend could let happen. One well meaning shove later and Cody and Anna Marie fell to the floor.

“Sorry about that,” Cody said as he stood up before reaching down, “let me help you up.” With that he grabbed the other teen’s arm, however the sleeve of Anna Marie’s top had rolled up her arm, exposing her forearm. As Cody made contact with the skin, he suddenly gasped before doubling over and falling on his back, the same happening to Anna Marie. However while Cody was knocked out on the floor, the girl managed to get to her feet while holding her aching head, a series of memories she’d never experienced flashing before her eyes. Ideally she became aware of the entire bar surrounding Cody and sensing the situation was about to turn, she tired slipping away. However Cody’s friend saw this happen and before Anna Marie could escape, he’d blocked the door with his body. Using one of the stolen memories, the girl charged forward and stiff armed the football player out of the doorway before continuing to run away towards what she hoped was her home.

* * *

Meanwhile in the X-Mansion, an intruder dressed in a form fitting black suit was currently climbing through the air ducts. As the intruder pulled the grate back, they dropped down into the attic, however they were not alone. “Impressive,” Storm said from the shadows, “you got past the automated system through the air ducts, but you won’t get past me!” Suddenly hurricane force windows blow the windows open, but the intruder had already climbed back into the air system.

“Testing me?” Storm mused aloud, “Then perhaps I’ll show you why they call me Strom!” Using her powers, the woman conjured a raincloud over the Institute, directing the entire downpour through a central point. In the rather spacious vents, the intruder paused as they tried to figure out the source of the noise behind them, only to be suddenly caught up in a massive wave. After a few minutes of franticly keeping their head above the water, they were eventually able to kick out an upcoming vent before being deposited in the Danger Room. From the control room Storm said, “You look a little flush, and the forecast isn’t good.” When the intruder tried to jump at their opponent, they were blown backwards by a sudden strong wind, literally freezing solid as they hit the floor, yet somehow they managed to stand up and break free of the ice.

“Now that’s just cold hearted!” the intruder yelled.

“Then let me warm you up.” Storm said as she pressed a button, causing a massive laser to fold out from the wall and fire at the intruder, who took action and jumped at the machine, popping out two claws from each hand and one from each foot in midair. Upon landing on the laser the intruder gritted their teeth before the laser exploded, throwing them across the room and shredding part of their outfit.

As the got to their feet, the person took off their mask, revealing it to be Laura. “Is that all you got?” the teen challenged.

“Oh I’ll show you.” Storm said as she was about to press another series of button, only to be stopped when Charles spoke up.

“Stop, that is sufficient, it’s all we can afford right now. Laura please get up here, without causing any other damage.”

“Hey, you knew what was going to happen when you asked me to help out.” Laura said, as if it excused all the destructions she caused.

“Is it just me or did she enjoy this just a little _too_ much?” Scott asked from his position in the control room. He then turned to Storm and asked, “So what was the point of all of this anyway?”

“The point boy scout was for you to learn how to spot weaknesses in highly complex security systems.” Logan said before turning his attention back to the monitors that had a playback of his daughter’s breaking and entering. “The vents are pretty weak, we need to electrify them, or install poison gas sprayers.”

“Logan.” The professor said in a low voice.

“Fine, knock out gas.” The older man said as he crossed his arms.

“So, like, is anyone else creeped out by this?” Kitty asked. Upon receiving dead stairs from Scott, Jean and Kurt, who was hanging from the ceiling with his tail and holding a bowl of popcorn in his feet, the girl realized the answer to her question, “Right, just me.”

“Don’t worry Kitty, it takes some time but you’ll get use to it.” Jean said, trying to comfort the girl.

“Yeah Kitty,” Kurt said before teleporting appearing next to the girl, “we’ll be right beside you the entire way,” he then teleported to the other side and held the bowl out with his tail, “Popcorn?” Upon seeing that he’d unintentionally scared his friend, Kurt retracted his tail and apologized, “Whoops, sorry. I’ll warn you before I teleport next time.”

“It’s fine guys, but it’s been a long week. I think I’ll just head to bed.” With that she sunk through the floor and started walking to her room.

Before anything else could happen, Charles’ phone went off. Looking at the screen for a moment, the man said, “It appears Cerebro has found a new mutant. Scott, since it’s the weekend gather the full team.”

“We have a mission, sweet!” Laura said as she walked into the control room, having replaced her outfit with her X gear.

“Not you, you’re still grounded.” Logan said as he started pushing his daughter out of the room.

As the pair left, Storm asked, “What is the situation Charles?”

“Unknown, the individual is confused yet calm, almost as if they’ve experienced this before. If that’s true then why hasn’t Cerebro detected them before?” The man pondered aloud.

“A question for later Charles,” Logan said as he headed out the door, “for now we should concentrate on the mission before you know who catches wind of this.”

* * *

Anna Marie continued to wonder the streets heading to what she hoped was her house. Her body on autopilot, the teen didn’t realize where she was going until she stopped at a random front door, getting a memory of an older man welcoming her home.

‘Well this ain’t my home.’ The mutant thought as she reached up onto the porch roof for the spare key. ‘But maybe I can take a peek inside and try to sort out my memories better.’

* * *

After a rather eventful flight (do to Kurt’s shenanigans), the X-Men arrived in Jackson, Mississippi before having to use the X-Van for the remainder of the journey. The drive itself was quick, but now most of the team were stuck waiting in the van outside a hospital.

“Is this really necessary?” Logan asked.

“Yes,” Charles began, “our rogue element last had contact with this boy Cody, however he’s been unconscious, his memory patterns elusive. I need someone on the inside.” He then reached out with his mind and asked, ‘Jean, are you ready?’

‘Almost Professor,’ the girl replied as she walked down the hall, disguised as a nurse. When she arrived at Cody’s room, his friend asked if he was alright and if he’d get better. After assuring the boy Cody would be fine, Jean did a few basic medical tests before resting her hand on the unconscious boy’s head. ‘Ready Professor.’ Using Jean’s proximity to help focus the memories, the more powerful telekinetic quickly searched through the boy’s head, finding all that he needed.

‘Thank you Jean, you can come back to the van.’

After Jean quickly slipped out of the room, she made her way to the back exit where Cyclops was waiting for her. “You got everything we need?”

“The Professor said he did.” Jean said as she stripped off the nurse uniform, he X-gear underneath. As she pulled up her hood, she commented, “I still don’t like sneaking around like this. We’re doing good, so why should we have to hide?”

“I know, I don’t like it either, but as the Professor says, the world isn’t ready for us.” Cyclops quickly responded.

As the two made their way to their team, Jean asked, “Do you ever think that maybe the Professor is wrong?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Cyclops said, “I just hope my kids won’t have to live in fear.”

Any conversation after that ceased as the pair made it back to the van. As they drove towards the address, Shadowcat couldn’t help but notice how Wolverine kept tapping on the steering wheel. “Like, nervous much?”

“No half-pint,” the man responded, “I just hope Wanda can keep Laura distracted long enough so that we have a house to go back to.”

* * *

“This is so boring!” Laura yelled as she threw herself backwards on the bed. Since Wanda didn’t participate in any fieldwork her and Laura were using the opportunity to get a little ahead on their school work.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” The teen told her best friend. “This is easy, all you have to do is multiple, than divide the independent variable so it’s by itself, then put the entire equation on one side of the equal sign.” The girl would have gone on, had a pillow not hit her face. Despite sending Laura her best glare, the other girl wasn’t affected.

“I see your lips moving, but all I’m hearing is ‘blah blah blah”. To emphasize her point, the clone held up one hand and brought her fingers and thumb together in a semblance of an opening and closing mouth.

Wanda just rolled her eyes before saying, “I swear the only time you pay attention is if it’s for a prank or a fight.”

Instantly Laura shot upright as she said, “Fight? Are you challenging me Wanda?”

“What, I would never…”

However she was once more cut off as Laura declared, “Too late, challenge accepted!” With a mock battle yell the girl launched herself at her friend, tackling her to the ground. As the friendly wrestling match began Wanda hopped it would be the most excitement she’d see for the night.

* * *

“I still don’t think this is a good idea man.” Toad said as he led Avalanche through the woods surrounding the X Mansion.

“Would you relax.” Avalanche said as he walked through the woods. “The worst thing we found was those shock turrets, which I was able to take care of. Boss says everyone is out of town. We get in, upload the virus, and get out. Ease as pie.”

“Fine,” Toad relented, “but I still don’t like this. Let’s get moving, it’s still a long walk, especially with your slow butt.”

As Toad hopped away, Avalanche just shrugged his shoulders, it wasn’t the worst thing he’d been called.

* * *

Anna Marie sat on Cody’s bed with a scrap book, failing to sort out any memories. After reaching the last page, she calmly set the book down before walking over to the mirror. Staring at her reflection, she began speaking to herself, “Your name is Anna Marie. You’re a freshmen. You’re not normal, but you’re okay.” She would have continued the pep talk, if she didn’t hear a car out front. Thinking that Cody’s parents might be home, or some family was visiting, the teen quickly ran out the back before jumping the fence and into the ally.

Now feeling as though she was out of immediate danger, Anna Marie allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. Finally having time to think through everything, the teen decided to peak over the fence and see if anyone was following her. However, as she grasped the top of the fence and stepped onto some nearby trashcans her foot slipped and she fell to the ground, one of her gloves getting snagged on the fence.

* * *

Around the corner, Wolverine was leading Shadowcat and Nightcrawler down the ally when he suddenly stopped. Confused, the boy asked, “What is it? You smell something?”

“No,” the Canadian said, “just heard something up ahead of his. Hang back until I give you the all clear.” His orders given, Wolverine carefully began advancing only for Nightcrawler to grab his shoulder.

“Wait,” the German teen began, “we’re supposed to make this girl feel welcome, and you don’t exactly scream friendly. Why not let me handle this one?”

At first Wolverine seemed like he’d immediately say no, but the more he thought about it the more sense the kid made. A lifetime of fighting didn’t make the older mutant the best people person, and the blue skinned teen had spent most of his life making people feel comfortable in the circus. “Fine,” Wolverine relented, “but why don’t you change so you don’t give the girl a heart attack?” With a quick nod, Nightcrawler turned on his image projector before teleporting away. Before the smoke cleared, Wolverine turned to Shadowcat and ordered, “Go make sure the elf doesn’t get into any trouble.” Although hesitant, the teen slowly walked down the ally, phasing through fences in search of her teammate.

Once left alone, the man pulled out his cell phone and called Wanda, it was time to makes sure his daughter was behaving.

* * *

“Yes Mr. Logan, everything is fine.” Wanda replied as she picked up a bowl of chips. “We finished our homework and decided to watch a movie until you and the team came back.” After a short pause, the young woman laughed and said, “Yes, I’ll make sure it’s one from the Professor’s approved list. Okay, bye.”

After putting her phone away, Wanda walked back into the movie room to find Laura sprawled out on most of the couch. “Finally,” the other girl said as she grabbed the bowl of junk food, “I thought you were growing the potatoes with how long you took.”

“Very funny.” Wanda shot back as she sat in the remaining free space. “I still don’t know about watching this.”

“Oh live a little.” Laura declared as she started the movie, one that certainly wasn’t on the approved list. “If my dad really didn’t want us watching _Crematorium 12: The Final Burn_, then why would it be in his room?” As the girl opened her mouth to reply, Laura interrupted her as she pressed play, “Save it, and turn off the lights would ya?” Shaking her head, Wanda took the opportunity to practice, using her powers to flip the light switch on the other side of the room. Laura smiled at her friend as she said, “Congratulations, you didn’t blow anything up this time,” only for the TV and the rest of the mansion’s lights to suddenly turn off, “except a fuse.” Getting up and popping her back, Laura stated, “I’ll take care of this, you just sit tight.”

* * *

As Anna Marie ran through backyard after backyard, she passed by a swing set before hearing a familiar sound. Turning, she saw a boy she didn’t recognize that she swore wasn’t there before. As she opened her mouth to ask who he was, the blue haired teen said, “_Guten tag meine Schwester_.”

Anna Marie looked at the teen for a moment, feeling like she recognized him from somewhere but could not place him. Eventually she asked, “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

“Oh I am hurt,” Kurt exaggerated as he held his hands above his heart, “I may have grown some since the last time you and mother saw me, but I like to believe I’m unforgettable!”

Recognition came instantly to Anna Marie. Lightly slapping her adoptive brother on the shoulder with her still gloved hand, the teen said, “Kurt, quit being such a jerk before I tell ma!” Still, the two teens laughed in good fun, unaware that they were being watched. Shadowcat had finally caught up to Nightcrawler and had seen the slap, but was too far away to hear the conversation. Believing her friend in danger, the young mutant rushed forward to help, unfortunately she tripped. Falling forward, the teen didn’t think to phase through Nightcrawler as she collided with him, pushing him into Anna Marie. As the three fell into a tangled pile of limbs, Anna Marie’s uncovered hand landed on Nightcrawler’s head. Instantly the girl felt a rush of memories as the boy fell unconscious.

Shadowcat immediately noticed the state of her teammate. Quickly sending a glare to the other girl, she yelled, “What did you do!” Frightened, Anna Marie unintentionally teleported all three teens over the fence and in front of Wolverine.

Seeing the current predicament, and quickly able to guess what had happened, the man took charge of the situation. “Halfpint, calm down. I’m sure whatever miss Rogue here did was an accident, don’t you remember when your powers first showed up?” He then turned to Anna Marie and said, “As for you, calm down. We don’t want anymore accidental teleportation now do we?” When the girl nodded and started calming down, Wolverine pulled out his phone to let the Professor know where they were at. Surprisingly the mission had gone better than expected, now he just hoped the mansion was still standing.

* * *

Deciding that it was better to cover more ground and split up, Avalanche now found himself wondering around the dark halls of the X-Mansion. Initially worried that the sudden black out was some form of a security measure, his fears were quickly laid to rest as nothing happened. Still that didn’t solve his current predicament, being lost in enemy territory. While the teen kept wishing for some form of a hint on where to find the super computer, he heard someone else walking ahead of him before opening a metal door.

“Let’s see, now which one of you is the busted one?” Avalanche heard Laura wonder aloud. Now Avalanche was even more afraid. Magneto had assured him and Toad they would be alone, what’s worse is that Toad had warned the other Brotherhood member to never fight against the girl alone. Although the teen was confident his teammate only gave the warning due to being afraid of every one of the X-Men, he wasn’t about to test that theory without any back up.

Slowly Avalanche began walking backwards, his feet barley making a noise on the carpet. Just when he was about to reach the end of the hall without incident, the mutant suddenly heard a metal door slam shut. “Alright, listen up,” Laura began, “I know someone is there, so speak up before I start to have some fun.” Now on the verge of absolute panic, Avalanche abandoned subtly and started running away, Laura calling after him, “Guess we do this the fun way.”

After about five minutes of none stop running in the dark house, Avalanche leaned against a wall, confidant he’d lost his tail. The teen broke out in a cold sweat as he heard Laura called out, “I may not have night vision, but with how afraid you are it’s easy to track you down.” Utterly terrified, the mutant teen held his breath, hoping that his purser would pass him by. After waiting a few more minutes, which felt like an eternity, and not hearing anything, the Brotherhood member let out a sigh of relief, only to hear someone whisper boo behind him. Yelling in surprise, Avalanche try a right backhand, only for his fist to meet the drywall and to have his feet swept from beneath him.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Laura taunted from the darkness. Now greatly angered, Avalanche unleashed his power, causing the ground to shake. Already he heard several ceramics crash against the floor, yet he kept going until he heard several loud thuds. Confident that he’d taken care of the problem, Avalanche turned and began his search for Toad so they could hurry and get done. He was unprepared as he heard a voice behind him ask, “Is that really all you got? You should at least make sure you’ve actually hit me.” As the teen turned around, the mansion’s lights suddenly flickered on. Laura stared upward as more lights lit up. “It appears all your shaking managed to jostle the fuses back into the right place to get the power back on.” She then turned her emotionless gaze back to her opponent as she asked, “Now what to do with you? Dad and the Professor say I can’t fully use my powers when fighting,” she paused as she let the claws of her left hand slowly pop out, “but then again, they’re not here to stop me, and this is the second time you Brotherhood idiots have broken into my house. If you can’t guess, I’m a little angry about that.”

The air between the two teens was silent for a moment before Avalanche turned on his heel and ran away, not even bothering to hide his screams of terror. Laura smirked as she slowly stalked forward.

* * *

Toad had been jumping around the mansion since separating from Avalanche. Although he’d paused slightly when the lights turned off and then came back on, he was mostly unconcerned. He had searched room after room of the seemingly deserted house, so far finding nothing. Finally he’d chanced upon a rather large and luxurious bedroom on the ground floor. While all the bedrooms were large, this one also had a supercomputer that the teen could not even begin to make sense of, even after all his shop classes. The teen was about to walk into the room and upload the virus Magneto had given him, when he heard someone walking towards him.

“Laura, is that you? Why are you going into the Professor’s room?” Wanda asked before seeing the individual was not her friend. Instantly the girl turned to run away, only for Toad to jump over the girl and block her path.

“Where are you going sweet thing?” Toad asked as he hopped a bit closer, causing Wanda to take a step back.

“Laura, help!” Wanda yelled for her friend, believing she’d cause too much damage if she used her powers to defend herself.

“Sorry honey,” Toad began, “but it looks like it’s just you and me here now. If you did have some company I’m sure Avalanche is keeping them busy.” The teen then moved to attack, rearing back to launch his tongue forward.

Wanda saw the attack coming and reacted. Creating the smallest hex bolt she possibly could, she launched it at the appendage. Although the hex bolt shocked Toad slightly, the true damage came a second later as the hex bolt had knocked his tongue off course and towards an electrical outlet. As the tongue was traveling at such a velocity, the outlet was actually knocked into the wall and Toad’s tongue hit an exposed wire.

After the shocking development, Toad quickly collected himself and was about to launch another attack at Wanda, only for a frightened Avalanche to collide with him. As the two Brotherhood members collected themselves, Avalanche grabbed Toad and began dragging him away, yelling, “We’ve got to get out of here man, these chicks are crazy!” Toad hazard a glance backwards, spotting Laura stalking forward, all her claws now extended. Needless to say the two teens quickly barreled out the front door. Magneto wouldn’t be happy that they failed their mission yet again, but at least the night wasn’t a total failure. This time Toad remembered the layout of the mansion, furthermore he knew where the supercomputer was kept.

As she watched the Brotherhood members retreat, Laura was still steaming. “Can you believe those idiots, as if we’d ever leave this place unguarded!”

“Yes I know,” Wanda agreed as she passed her friend a broom and dustpan before beginning to clean up the mess herself, “but I’m sure they’ll learn eventually. In the mean time we should clean up as much as we can before the rest of the team gets here.”

“Do we have to?” Laura whined. She enjoyed making messes, not cleaning them up.

“The sooner we clean up the sooner we can get back to the movie,” Wanda reasoned before shooting the other teen a questioning look, “or do you not want to watch Crematorium?” That comment got Laura cleaning. Between the two teens they were able to clean up the broken ceramics, replace them from the Professor’s supply closet (the man had learned many years ago it payed to have spares of everything), and watch the movie, with both laughing at how outlandish some of the special effects were, before the rest of the team returned for the night. After a quick introduction with Anna Marie, who decided to take the codename Rogue, the pair shared their tale of their time alone. Although Professor X expressed his concern about the security breach, he praised the girls for handling the situation on their own, however that didn’t stop Logan from grounding both Laura and Wanda when found out they’d snuck into his room and had taken one of the restricted movies.

Unsurprisingly, after such an eventful Friday night the rest of the weekend pasted without note. The following Monday was a different story.

* * *

Anna Marie waited patiently in the uncomfortable seat beside the principal’s office. She’d already had several conversations with Kurt the past weekend about what to expect, but she still felt unprepared. She knew that Principal Darkhölme was just another alias for her adopted mother, but she still felt nervous. There were a multitude of things that could go wrong. She knew that her mother’s friendship with Aunt Irene had grown cold over the past few years, so what if her previous caretaker didn’t approve the transfer? What if her mother was disappointed that it took this long for her mutation to fully activate? What if she was disappointed in her lack of control?

These thoughts swirled in the girl’s head before she heard someone clearing her throat. Looking up, Anna Marie found Principal Darkhölme tapping her foot impatiently. “Today, please?” The girl only nodded as she meekly followed the principal into her office, closing the door behind her.

Taking a seat in front of the large desk, Anna Marie listened as Principal Darkhölme explained the schedule, the lunch menu, and the student handbook. Feeling that the conversation was finished, the teen moved to stand up, only for the principal to say her name in a warmer tone. Focusing on the woman’s face, the girl was surprised to see a warm smile and pure yellow eyes.

“_It really is good to have you here dear_.” Raven said in German, a language Anna Marie had picked up after the unintentional dogpile with her adoptive brother.

“_It’s good to be with the rest of my family_.” Anna Marie replied with her own smile before asking, “_Where’s Kurt? He told me that he would be my guide today_.”

Switching her focus back to some paperwork, Raven simply said, “_He told me that he would be in the library, he said you knew the way_.” As she finished speaking, the yellow of the woman’s eyes had disappeared. Now knowing the conversation was over, Anna Marie thanked Principal Darkhölme for allowing her into the school and left the office.

After a five minute walk, the teen arrived at the library, a quick search revealing her brother sitting at one of the tables in the back, a multitude of past year books stacked beside him. Sneakily approaching her brother, the teen pinched Kurt’s shoulder with a gloved hand before asking, “Enjoying your free period?”

Although annoyed at the prank, the teleported didn’t show it as he said, “Just doing a bit of research.”

“Research on what?” his sister asked as she picked a yearbook at random and opening it. She was further shocked to see a picture of that year’s chess club. Although no one was named in the picture, she easily recognized the younger Professor X, his enemy, and her mother. The rest were meaningless faces, although the tall, muscular teen in the Lettermen Jacket stuck out to her for some reason.

Kurt however, didn’t notice his sister’s reaction as he responded in German, “_Mother never really talks about Father, just that they were in love and happy before she messed up and that they met in High School_.”

After taking a picture of the chess club photo with her phone to further look into later, Anna Marie started looking at some of the other pictures as she responded, “_So you’re hoping to find some information about your dad, for what? Ma always says it’s not good to wonder aimlessly_.”

“_I just want some answers_,” Kurt confessed. Looking directly into his sister’s eyes, he explained, “_I’ve all my life wondering if I was wanted, if my father even knows of my existence_.” Gesturing to the stack of yearbooks, Kurt continued, “_I found the Professor’s picture in one of these by accident, then I found mom’s. It could take a little digging, but maybe I can figure out who my father is, and what went wrong_.”

“_Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out_.” Anna Marie assured her brother. When Kurt raised an eyebrow at her wording, she clarified, “_Even if not by blood, you’re my brother. If this is important to you, than its important to me. Although I don’t like going behind Ma’s back like this, we’ll find out who your pa is_.”

Kurt could only smile as he wiped away a stray tear. “Thanks Rogue,” he said as he gathered up the yearbooks, “with your help, I know we’ll succeed. But for now, we’ve got to get to class.”

* * *

This turned out to be a decent update with 11 and a half pages.

Well Rogue was able to join the X-Men without too much difficulty this time around, now I just need to decide if she’ll start going by Rogue or stick with Anna Marie (really the only reason for the switch would be because it eventually gets annoying typing her name as such), but that’s a question for another day. Today’s question include…

Will the Brotherhood ever complete a successful mission?

What will I do to replace the episode where Rogue changes sides (I have something special planned that I hope everyone will enjoy)?

How will Kurt react to learning who his dad is (come on, we all know it will happen eventually)?

All these questions and more will be answered in future chapters of One Small Change!

Until then, here’s acw28 saying, “until next update.”


	6. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Despite himself, Logan couldn’t help but smile as his daughter cheered. After a week of being grounded the man figured Laura would enjoy some fieldwork, especially if it involved some destruction and mayhem, also known as a monster truck rally. While not his preferred form of entertainment, he couldn’t fault the girl for having some fun, even if they were on the job. As if to remind the pair of that the loud speaker came on as the announcer pointed everyone’s attention to the center of the arena.

“And now, introducing the world’s strongest teen,” the man paused as spotlights moved to showcase a tall and extremely fat teen with a short blond mohawk wearing a black cape, “Fred, the Blob, Dukes!” With a flourish the teen threw his cape off to reveal himself wearing a white and orange leotard. With purpose the teen stepped between two of the monster trucks, with exaggerated movements he gripped the chains that were connected to the monster trucks, then squatted down and grinned.

Logan raised an eyebrow as the two trucks peeled out, only for their front axels to lift off the ground as the chains went taunt. As Fred jumped up, pulling the trucks back to the center of the arena and landing on their tailgates, the mutant asked his daughter, “So what do you think?”

“He’s strong.” Laura commented as Fred took a bow, “Don’t know if it’s just that though.” Just then Fred lost his balance, falling down into the mud below, the crowd laughing at the sight. Even at this distance the pair could hear the other teen growl in anger as he got up and stalked away.

“He’s also got a temper on him.” Logan stated as he got up. “Hopefully Chuck can help in that regard as well.”

* * *

Following the end of his performance, Fred retreated back to his dressing room. As usual he took his anger out on the furniture before putting another hole in the wall. He would have done more had he not heard the door open and a voice ask, “Something wrong boy?”

Turning, Fred regarded the man in the three piece suit, certainly not dressed like the usual fanfare. Still, Fred remembered his manners and answered, “Yeah, these small town hicks have laughed at me for the last time, I’m blowing this place.”

“Then perhaps I could offer you someplace where your talents will be better utilized?” The man asked.

“Listen pal, if you’re from the circus…” Fred began, only to be interrupted.

“Nothing that barbaric, trust me.” The man began, but stopped himself as the two heard footsteps approaching the door. “Please excuse me while I make sure we aren’t interrupted.”

* * *

Sometimes Logan wished he wasn’t such a good father. Still, when Laura asked if they could get some pictures of the monster trucks the man couldn’t find it in him to say no. While he wished they could talk to Fred immediately after the show, a few minutes wouldn’t hurt, or so he thought as he and his daughter walked down the hallway, only to stop as a man walked out of one of the dressing rooms, his pure white hair easily tipping Logan off to his identity.

“Magneto.” Logan growled, fighting his instincts to pop his claws.

“Wolverine.” The master of magnetism answered, “It’s been sometime since our last…encounter. I heard you’d retired, but it appears that Charles found a use for you after all. So unlike him to associate with a man of your background.” He then eyed the last person in the hallway, commenting, “Another one of yours? Is she also Ms. Yashida’s or from some other woman?”

Gritting his teeth as he shoved Laura behind him, Logan answered, “She’s got nothing to do with this, this is between you and me.”

“And that is where you are wrong, this is between Charles and I, but as he deems it necessary to drag others into our…disagreement so I shall reply in kind.” Although he tried to fight it, Logan felt a pull in his bones that dragged his body to the side, he fought in vain as his arm rose by itself, his fist clenched as his knuckles touched his daughter’s cheek, he could already feel his claws shifting. “Now here is what is going to happen,” Magneto announced, having taken complete control of the situation, “I am going to have my talk with Mr. Dukes, you will go back to Charles and tell him you failed.” With that the man released his control upon Logan, his point having been made.

Once he could move again, Logan quickly grabbed his daughter and got the hell away. Chuck would probably be upset that he didn’t put in more of an effort, but that wasn’t the man’s top concern at the moment.

* * *

Logan didn’t allow himself to feel angry until after they’d flown home and he’d seen Laura to bed. Afterward he marched into Charles’ office, finding the man working late. Without hesitation, he slammed his fist down onto the desk, growling out, “He was there Chuck.”

“I’m afraid you’ll need to elaborate.” Xavier replied. True he could have read Logan’s mind for the information, but he believed in granting privacy unless absolutely necessary.

“You’re old pal Erik.” Logan stated. “He showed up at the rally to talk to that Dukes kid just like you sent me, threatened Laura to get me to go away. He’s recruiting Chuck.”

Trying to pacify his friend, Charles began, “Logan, I understand you’re upset about Erik’s threats,” however the other man cut him off with a snort.

“Out of all the kids, my girl is the one I worry about the least. She can take her hits and give back twice as much.” He then leaned forward as he explained, “What I worry about is the day he hurts a kid who doesn’t heal themselves in seconds. What if any of the others came with us, god forbid that man learns Wanda’s here.”

After a tense moment of silence, Xavier conceded the point, “Perhaps I had been hoping too much Erik had simply vanished, but it appears that he’s been scouting as well. I’m afraid we’ll need to be more proactive in our recruitment.”

Logan opened his mouth to agree, only for a loud beeping from his pocket to grab his attention. Taking out his phone, the man quickly read the message before telling his boss, “I’m afraid you’ll need to start without me, DC is requesting a meeting.”

Now it was Charles’ turn to have a sour look as he muttered, “I really wish such drastic measures weren’t necessary.”

Chuckling, Logan stated, “Autonomy has a price Chuck. It’s just a meet and greet, I should be back in less than a week if there isn’t too much red tape bs.” He then turned back to his friend and asked, “Are you going to be able to look after all the kids while I’m gone?”

“Scott, Jean and Wanda should prove helpful with the others, although I’ll have a much easier time once Ororo returns from visiting her sister.” The telepath confessed.

* * *

With the crowd cheering around her, Ororo felt the electricity in the air. Barely two minutes left in the basketball game and her nephew’s team was only down by one. Moments like these are what made her wish she could afford more visits, but she’d take what she could get. Turning to her brother-in-law, the woman asked, “Is it always this exciting?”

“Usually not, but this one is a real nail biter!” the man exclaimed as the ball was passed to his son. With seconds left on the clock he jumped for the shot, sending the ball through the hop just before being slammed into the ground by a defending player. While Ororo cheered with the crowd at the victory, she noticed two things. First was the damage to the court where her nephew slide. Second was the glare that Pietro Maximoff, a silver haired boy that was also on the team, sent at her nephew.

* * *

With her sister and brother-in-law waiting in the car, it fell to Ororo to collect her nephew. As she made her way towards the locker room, she just caught the tail end of the latest argument between her nephew and the Maximoff kid. Taking a seat on the bench, the woman remarked, “That boy has been competing with you ever since you were babies.”

With a smile, Evan tried to ease his aunt’s concerns by saying, “It’s no big deal Auntie O, Pietro just has to sulk for a bit before he cheers up. We might fight a bit, but in the end we’re still friends.”

“Well, let’s hope you two remain friends.” Ororo supplied, her nephew’s friendship with Pietro sounding too similar to the tales Charles had shared about Erik. But that was a concern for another time, right now the woman needed to confront her nephew about something else. “Evan, is there anything else you want to talk about? Anything related to our talks from before?”

“Relax Auntie, I’m fine.” The boy tried to wave away the concern, failing completely.

“Evan, I saw your arm.” Ororo stated, leaving no room for further lies.

Sighing, Evan confessed, “Alright, so I have the X-gene, but I have it completely under control.” To illustrate his point, the boy allowed several small, boney spikes to grow out of his arm before retracting them. “I still don’t understand why I’m a walking pincushion if you control the weather and my parents are normal.”

“Perhaps it would have been your mother’s mutation if the gene ever expressed itself? Or maybe your father is also a carrier?” Ororo supplied her own theories based on her understanding from talks with Charles. “In any case I think it would be prudent to have you come to the institute.”

“No, please Auntie.” Evan began to beg. “I’m not some kid who doesn’t know what’s going on, I don’t need that kind of help. The basketball court is the worst thing that’s happened, I promise.”

After a few moments of reflection, Ororo released a sigh of her own. “If you were any other kid but my nephew I would have a longer talk about this. But as it stand I know you to be a responsible young man, and I know your father is itching to get home and start his barbecue.”

And with that the pair left locker room, ready to get home and enjoy the evening as a family.

* * *

After a quick trip, Fred Dukes had taken yesterday to settle into his new house, well the house he had to share with Toad and Avalanche. The pair had a brief introduction before Magneto told Fred to get ready for school, his new housemates would be staying behind for additional training, apparently they had failed some important assignment and needed to make it up. Thus the extra large teen wore his casual clothes of overalls and a green t-shirt as he arrived early to the high school to meet with the principal.

The woman ended up being fairly nice, straight to business as she passed him a class schedule and school map before pointing him out the door, stating someone would be along to help him out shortly. Yet as the first bell rang and students began to funnel to their classes no one had showed up. Not wanting to be late, Fred looked at his schedule and tried to decipher his map but couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Grabbing a passing body, Fred literally held them up as he asked, “Hey, where am I supposed to be?”

Unfortunately the person happen to be Jean’s boyfriend, Duncan. While around the telepath the star quarterback was usually charming, but when away from his girlfriend his true personality came out. A quick glance at the younger, yet taller, teen instantly had Duncan asking, “I don’t know, have you tried the circus?”

While Duncan laughed at his own joke, Fred’s face grew red. Throwing the football player down the hall, Fred yelled out, “Don’t…you…make fun…of me!” as he grabbed the edge of a nearby locker, ripping the entire block from the wall. As he advanced on the downed bully, a voice behind the pair stopped him.

“Hi, you must be new.” Turning, Fred felt butterflies as a girl his age wearing a red shirt and with a scarlet streak in her black hair offered him a smile. “I was new not to long ago. Sorry about Duncan, he can be a bit of an ass, I’m Wanda by the way.”

“Oh, hi, I’m Fred.” As the boy put down the lockers, Duncan took the chance to scurry away as Fred bent down to grab his papers. Turning to Wanda, he asked, “Could you maybe point me in the right direction?”

“Let’s see,” Wanda began as she looked over the boy’s schedule. “Looks like your first class is just three doors down and to the left.”

“Thanks.” Fred said with a smile, but was confused when Wanda began walking the other way. “Wait, how come you’re going that way?”

“Oh, I’ve got English 3, and I’ve got to run, the teacher is really strict. See you later Fred.” Wanda replied with a wave as she rushed off. Fred returned the wave, a smile on his face.

* * *

Wanda didn’t make it before the late bell, but thankfully the teacher was too self-absorbed in the lesson to notice as she slipped in through the back door. From what she could gather they were going to be working in pairs for Shakespeare scenes. As she once more wished that she had more classes with Laura, Wanda overheard the guy next to Scott comment about the other teen having bad luck in being partnered with Anna Marie for the assignment.

Apparently the girl had also overheard the remark as she began, “The more my wrong, the more his spite appears. What, did he marry me to famish me? Beggars that come unto my father's door, upon entreaty have a present alms; if not, elsewhere they meet with charity; but I, who never knew how to entreat, nor never needed that I should entreat, am starv'd for meat, giddy for lack of sleep; with oaths kept waking, and with brawling fed; and that which spites me more than all these wants. He does it under name of perfect love; as who should say, if I should sleep or eat, 'Twere deadly sickness or else present death. I prithee go and get me some repast; I care not what, so it be wholesome food.” As the class sat stunned, the girl faced the boy and stated, “_The Taming of the Shrew_, there’s a reason I’m hear with all ya despite being a freshman.”

Quickly clearing his throat, the teacher stated, “Despite giving such a lovely performance, you are not excused from the assignment. Is that clear Miss D'Ancanto?”

“Crystal.” Anna Marie replied as she crossed her arms and slouched back in her chair. Despite herself Wanda couldn’t help but smile. Even without Laura, public school proved interesting.

* * *

Once Lunch time rolled around, the topic for the X-Men were the absent Toad and Avalanche and the newly transferred Fred.

“Is that him?” Kurt asked as Fred walked to an empty table, his tray stacked with way too much food.

“Yep,” Laura stated as she popped the p, “that’s the big guy that the Magneto guy got to before me and Pa.”

“Fred isn’t that bad.” Wanda supplied, “He’s just new and a little unsure about everything.”

“That isn’t what Duncan told me.” Jean challenged, Duncan having related an edited version of the morning events.

“He probably said something to deserve it.” Anna Marie supplied, not looking up from her book. Before Jean could refute the point, the entire table responded with a united yep. Before the conversation could go any further the cafeteria erupted in laughter. Turing to see the cause, the X-Men saw that Fred’s overloaded tray had tipped the table over, spilling the remaining food all over the teen. The group could only watch as the laughter quickly angered Fred, who responded by chucking a sloppy joe into the crowd. It didn’t take long for someone to yell out “Food Fight!”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Laura cheered as the cafeteria descended into chaos, joining in on the action by flinging her mashed potatoes at the football team.

“Like, I’m out of here!” Kitty declared as she phased through the floor. Anna Maire didn’t even look up as Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and teleported the pair outside. Jean used her telepathy to block food as her and Scott retreated with the rest of the students. By now Fred had moved passed food, grabbing the table and swinging it around like a mad man. Unfortunately in his blind rage he was advanced towards a stunned Wanda.

Quickly finding her voice, the girl call out, “Fred, calm down!” When the boy still wouldn’t listen, Wanda did the only thing she could think of, she launched a hex bolt at the table, reducing it to splinters.

This finally seemed to get Fred to calm down. Shocked at seeing he now only held a table leg, the large teen finally surveyed the damage he’d help to cause, and who he’d almost hurt. “Wanda, I’m sorry. They just started laughing and I lost my temper.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should go see a therapist about that.” Laura called out as she stalked over, the promise of violence in her eyes.

“Laura, no.” Wanda gently told her friend as she stepped in front of her, “Get out of her before Ms. Darkhölme shows up and suspends you, again.” With reluctance Laura left, but she kept her glare glued to Fred. Sighing before turning back to Fred, Wanda explained, “She means well, but sometimes Laura can come off as excessive.”

“Yeah.” Fred simply agreed.

“She isn’t wrong though,” Wanda continued, “it wouldn’t hurt for you to learn how to better control your abilities like the rest of us have.”

“Yeah,” Fred began to agree before the statement’s full meaning took place in his mind, “Wait, you have powers too?”

Not usually having such a chance to show off, Wanda smiled as she crafted a hex bolt in the palm of her hand before sending it at a chair, causing a small shower of wood chips.

Seeing the display, Fred whistled as he commented, “Wow, I bet you could really mess someone up with that.”

“I could,” Wanda admitted, “but I won’t. That’s what the Xavier Institute is about, controlling our gifts so we don’t accidently hurt others. Maybe you should come around sometime, I’m sure the professor would like to see you.”

“Maybe I will.” Fred replied with a smile, although this was unnoticed by Wanda.

“Good, but we should probably go before Principal Darkhölme shows up.” Quickly grabbing her stuff, Wanda gave a brief wave as she said, “See you later Fred.”

“Right, see you later.” Fred replied, his smile taking on a dark quality.

* * *

At the end of the day Fred waited patiently for Wanda to walk out of the rear doors of the school. To his disappointment Laura was walking with her. Despite this, Fred didn’t allow the small detail to stop him as he called after, “Hey Wanda!”

Slightly startled, Wanda still stayed polite as she said, “Hi Fred, you remember Laura?”

“Yeah, hi.” Fred said, his tone earning him a glare that he ignored as he turned his attention back to Wanda, “Hey, could I talk to you for a second, alone?”

“Um, yeah sure.” Wanda replied, not exactly sure what was going on.

Laura stopped her with a hand on her shoulder as she asked, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Wanda replied as she moved to follow after Fred, but then added, “I’ll yell if there’s trouble.”

Following silently after Fred to the side of the school building facing away from the parking lot, Wanda idly noted the scaffolding for the recent renovations as she asked, “So what’s up?”

“Well,” Fred began as he nervously rubbed his hands together, “I was wondering if you’d like to get a soda sometime.”

Shocked at where this was going, Wanda tried to defuse the situation, “Fred you seem like a nice guy, but I just don’t see you like that?”

“Why not?” Fred instantly demanded, taking a step towards Wanda.

“You can’t force someone to like someone else.” Wanda tried to calmly explain, only for Fred to have none of it.

“Why can’t I?” Fred challenged as he continued to advance towards Wanda, “I’m the strongest around!” By now the boy was definitely within Wanda’s personal space, and was scaring her. Fred saw Wanda open her mouth to call out for Laura and knew he couldn’t allow that to happen. Clapping one of he large hands around Wanda’s mouth, Fred grabbed her arms with the other as he declared, “You are going to like me!”

Panic was the only thing running through Wanda’s mind. She hadn’t been this afraid in years, not since she was left at the asylum. However, now she had some semblance of control of her powers. Creating the biggest hex bolt she could, Wanda sent the destructive energy into the scaffolding, causing the entire think to come crashing down. Unfortunately the teen couldn’t predict everything as a large pipe hit her head, knocking Wanda unconscious.

As the dust settled, Fred was left holding an unconscious Wanda in his arms. While not the smartest, the boy knew this looked bad. Still as he started running he couldn’t help but think this was turning into a great opportunity.

* * *

When Laura heard the crash, she knew something was wrong. Quickly rounding the corner, the teen was greeted by the ruins of the scaffolding and nothing else. Already knowing what happened. Laura pulled out her cellphone as she ran to her motorcycle, not giving the Professor a chance to say hello as she quickly recounted, “Dukes took Wanda, I have a scent, I’m going after them.” She hung up before the professor had a chance to reply. Quickly strapping her helmet on, Laura peeled out of the parking lot, saving her friend the only thing on her mind.

* * *

As he still needed one more signature for his fencing club, Kurt ended up coming home to the mansion like every other day after school. Ororo was still in the city visiting her family, Scott and Anna Marie had commandeered the dining room to practice their English assignment, Jean was out with Duncan, and no one had seen Laura or Wanda in the past while, leaving Kurt and Kitty to their own devices. As neither teen really wanted to do homework, they ended up in the mansion’s forest with an old football playing keep away, using their powers for an additional challenge.

Kitty had just managed to steal the ball when the Professor contacted them telepathically, ‘Everyone, Wanda has been kidnapped by Fred Dukes. Laura is tracking them, be prepared to move.’

Already in their X-gear, Kurt and Kitty didn’t waste any time as he simply teleported into the garage. Shadowcat grabbed the keys to the X-van and started the engine as Nightcrawler hopped into the passenger seat. Cyclops and Rogue, her uniform featuring heavy duty gloves, an olive-green torso, and a hip pouch with a few gadgets, appeared soon after. While Cyclops took his personal car, Rogue took a set in the back of the X-Van as she asked, “So where to?”

“Don’t know,” Shadowcat replied as she gunned the engine and drove out of the garage, “waiting on Laura to give us the location.”

* * *

Twenty-Five minutes of riding and Laura finally got to the end of the trail. Slipping off her helmet, the teen also slipped into the mindset her father had instilled in her. Calmly X-23 took out her phone and dialed the mansion, telling the professor, “I found them, they’re at the old iron works south of town.” before hanging up. A small bit of rage seeping up to the surface, X-23 allowed her claws to unsheathe as she advanced towards the door.

* * *

While driving down the street, the three teens in the X-Van heard the Professor’s voice in their heads, ‘Laura has found Wanda. Fred is holding her at the iron works outside of town.’

As Shadowcat began a U-turn, Nightcrawler spoke up, “I can get us their much faster.”

“But we can’t leave the X-Van in the street. I’m not sure what all is in it, but I doubt everything in here is street legal.” Shadowcat replied.

“But not all of use need to be here.” Rogue added to the conversation. Taking off one of her gloves, she asked, “Mind if I get a little something for the fight.”

After a moment of hesitation, Shadowcat huffed and said, “Fine, just don’t, like, knock me out.” The girl felt just the barest of touches on her cheek, but still felt something cold run down her spine. Still she remained awake as Rogue replaced her glove and placed a hand on Nightcrawler’s shoulder, the pair teleporting out of the moving vehicle and towards the coming battle.

* * *

X-23 didn’t hesitate to slash the door apart as she charged in. As Fred looked at her in surprise while holding a record player, the girl declared, “Give Wanda back.”

At this Fred grew angry and chucked the record player at the girl, who easily sliced it apart. Undeterred, Fred loudly declared, “She’s my friend and you can’t have her!”

“She was mine first!” Laura yelled back, “And unlike you I don’t have to kidnap people!” With that both teens charged at one another. X-23 had enough presence of mind to sheath her claws, but the added weight still resulted in more force behind her blows. Yet it seemed her fists had little effect on Fred. With a yell, the boy grabbed X-23’s extended arm before chucking her towards the other end of the warehouse. He followed this up by grabbing a near by large metal drum and throwing it in that general direction. His smirk fell when he felt something hit behind his neck. Apparently X-23 had taken the split second Fred took his eyes off of her to climb up into the roof supports to launch her downward attack.

Growing increasingly annoyed, Fred once more grabbed his opponent. However instead of throwing them across the room, this time Fred held X-23 in a bear hug before flopping forward, declaring, “Nothing can stop the Blob!”

“Can’t breath.” X-23 managed to wheeze out as she felt her ribs begin to crack. Not wanting to be crushed into a puddle, she allowed herself to pop her final claws.

“Ouch!” Bloc called out as he stood back up, something stabbing him in the gut. X-23 also retook her ready stance, her two feet claws glinting in the sun. Lucky for Blob, his skin’s surface tension prevented her from stabbing into him, but the pain was still there.

Just as the two teens were about to charge at each other again, Nightcrawler and Rogue teleported into the warehouse. Quickly seeing X-23 had all her claws out, Nightcrawler teleported back to the mansion to grab his swords before reappearing to engage the teen, swinging his blades while Blob blocked with his arms.

Taking stock of the situation, Rogue ordered X-23, “We’ll take care of the big fella, you get Wanda.” With a quick solute, the girl ran off to do just that.

As Nightcrawler continued to teleport around him the Blob, the other teen grew increasingly frustrated. As his fists once more only met smoke, the Blob yelled, “Stand still!”

“Ah, is he too tough for you?” Rouge asked, “Then how about I give it a shot?” When the Blob swung a fist at the girl, Rogue jumped up while using her borrowed power to phase through the limb. Landing on the arm, Rogue quickly reached into her pouch to pull out a metal disc that she threw onto her opponent’s chest.

As electricity surged around his body, the Blob gritted his teeth as he used his free hand to rip the gadget off body. As he crushed the machine, he declared, “That won’t stop me.”

“Then maybe this will!” Rogue challenged as she took off one of her gloves and touched the arm she was standing on. Fortune smiled on her as she didn’t gain Blob’s physical stature, but she did gain his ability of great strength. Using Shadowcat’s power, Rogue once more phased through Blob’s arm, dropping to the ground before hooking her opponent’s arm and using his power to through him across the warehouse. For a moment Rogue believed she’d won, until the Blob slowly got back onto his feet. Sighing, the girl just got ready for a battle of attrition.

* * *

Once she’d left the fight behind, X-23 ran to the office where she knew Wanda was being held captive. This was easy to figure out as, (a) it’s where the scent lead, and (b) it was the only other room in the iron works. Quickly kicking the door in, the young woman just as quickly ducked as a hex bolt went sailing over her head. Getting back to her feet, X-23 found her friend in a room full of lit candles tied to a chair with several bent brass pipes allowing just enough wrist movement for Wanda to launch a hex bolt.

Said girl gave her friend a sheepish smile as she explained, “I’m sorry, I though Fred would be back.”

“It’s fine.” X-23 replied as she walked into the room and cut her friend free, “Now let’s get you to safety so I can get back to the fight.”

Although she appreciate the rescue, Wanda knew that wasn’t a healthy attitude, “Laura, remember what your father said.”

Gritting her teeth, X-23 growled out, “Be better, don’t be a berserker.”

Wanda nodded and opened mouth to continue, only for Nightcrawler to teleport onto the desk, “Sorry to interrupt the moment, but perhaps one of you would like to help?” With his sword the teen pointed outside the office, where the Blob and Rogue were continuing their wrestling match.

A rare gleam of anger entered Wanda’s eyes as she stated, “Oh, I’ve got this.” With a fluid movement the teen created a large hex bolt that barely fit in her hands. She then launched the energy, smirking as it hit Blob full force. The world seemed to stop as the boy tried to understand what happened as for no logical reason he found himself launched upwards and through the roof of the warehouse.

As the X-Men admired their friend’s work, Rogue asked, “Just where is he going to come down at anyway?”

“If we’re lucky, and he’s unlucky,” Wanda answered, “probably the dump.”

Before any further conversation could take place the four heard tires squealing outside just before Cyclops rushed into the ruined warehouse. Speaking for everyone, X-23 called out, “Well you sure took your sweet time boy scout. Why don’t you call Shadowcat and the Professor to let them know everything turned out alright while I drive Wanda back home.”

Cyclops was going to ask about Nightcrawler and Rogue, only to see the pair teleport away. Grumbling softly to himself, Cyclops pulled out his phone as Wanda and X-23 hopped on the back of the latter’s motorcycle and sped off towards the mansion.

* * *

It was a long walk back from the dump, one that allowed Frank’s bad mood to simmer. He knew better than to go back to the iron works, by now the others had freed Wanda. He’d just have to think of a new plan, right after he got a shower. As he opened the door to the boarding house, he heard Todd call out, “Hey, looks like the new guy survived his first day at Bayvile!”

“And his first fight with the X-Men by the smell of it.” Lance commented as he walked to the entrance. Leaning forward, he took a sniff by Frank’s shoulder and asked, “What did they do to ya anyway?”

“Got launched to the dump by the Wanda chick.” Frank replied, expecting ridicule.

Instead Lance scratched his chin as he stated, “Yeah, we still don’t understand how she does that stuff. Her and the new girl are two rogue elements.” He then smirked as he said, “But hey, you survived a solo fight, that calls for the good stuff.”

“Way ahead of you.” Todd said as he jumped towards the group while holding three glass bottles.

Accepting his, Frank quickly noticed the drink wasn’t soda, prompting him to ask, “Just how did you get this?”

“Hey, rule one is you don’t ask Toad where he gets things.” Todd stated with a pointed finger.

“And rule two?” Frank asked.

“We get rid of the evidence before bucket head shows up.” Lance replied, taking a swig of his own drink.

Despite his day, Frank smiled. There was no way in hell Wanda or any of the other X-Weridos would be his friend after today, but somehow he didn’t mind so much if he were around Todd and Lance. Things were looking up.

* * *

After the troubling events of the past day, Charles was ready to call it a day. Unfortunately Fred Dukes proved to be well out of his reach, but he took comfort in knowing Wanda was once again safe. Just as the man was about to wheel himself to his room and prepare for bed, the phone rang. Quickly making his way over to the device, Charles politely answered, “Xavier Institute, what may we do for you tonight?”

“Charles,” Ororo spoke over the phone, “I need you to get my nephew out of jail.”

* * *

Evan couldn’t help but bounce his heel against the floor as he sat in the jail cell. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. For the past few weeks, someone had been stealing stuff out of his locker. It had started small, a few misplaced papers and textbooks, but it had recently turned more serious with his cash being taken out of his wallet. From what he’d overheard at school, he wasn’t the thief’s only target.

Auntie O had always talked about using her gifts to help others, so Evan decided to do just that. Setting a trap with some borrowed cash from Pietro, the teen snuck back into the school that night and waited. He didn’t have to wait long before a literal whirlwind tore through the hallway. Evan tried to contain the threat with a cage made of long spikes, only to trap himself against the wall. It was then the thief slowed down enough for Evan to recognize it was Pietro, wearing a blue outfit with white shin guards and shoulder pads. From there Evan’s former friend explained his preferred name of Quicksilver, his mutation of super speed, and how he’d done the crimes for fun but was tired of living in Evan’s shadow, so he set him up as a scapegoat before speeding off, the cops arriving soon after.

Just as he finished reflecting on recent events, Evan heard a motorized wheel chair approach his cell. Once the bald man arrived he asked, “Do you know who I am?”

“Based on what Auntie O has told me, you’re Charles Xavier.” When the man nodded, Evan continued, “And since my parent’s aren’t here, I’m guessing you want me to attend your school.” Once more the man nodded, prompting Evan to comment, “Like I have a choice.”

This time Charles actually spoke back, saying, “There is always a choice Evan, I would just like to help you make the correct one.”

Despite the man’s words, Evan still sighed, not liking the current situation.

* * *

It had been a few days since Evan had transferred to Bayvile and started living at the Xavier Institute. The Professor seemed to recognize his desire to get back at Pietro on his own and had tried to curve his energy to other outlets. He had Scott introduce Evan to the basketball coach to get him a spot on the team. The Danger Room found a new use creating unreal skate ramps for Evan to enjoy. Despite that, Evan still carried a bit of anger with him, enough for Laura to pull him aside and tell him to knock it off since, unlike others, he didn’t have to deal with the asshole who ruined his life on a daily basis.

However, that had recently changed. Not too long ago his coach had called, saying someone on the school board had arranged a surprise game against his old school. As he stood in the parking lot watching the bus arrive, Evan knew he’d be missing the game. But as Pietro stepped off the bus, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Pietro!” Evan called out as he stalked forward, “We have a score to settle.”

“Daniels? They let you out already, or is being here part of your punishment?” the speedster joked.

Evan choose to ignore the jab as he repeated, “We have a score to settle.”

“You already said that.” Pietro deadpanned before snarking, “What, run out of one-liners already?”

Evan was about ready to turn the fight physical when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Hey now, save the competitive spirit for the game.”

Jean, however, quickly recognized the subtext of the confrontation and asked, “Evan, is this the kid who framed you?”

“Actually, yeah. I wrecked those lockers.” Pietro confessed. “Not like anyone could do anything about it. In fact, no one could do a thing about me.” The speedster boldly declared as he ran off to create mayhem.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Spyke declared as he grabbed his skateboard and X-gear.

* * *

Pietro was angry at himself. After causing a few overturned cars and shattering some glass, Spyke, Cyclops, and Jean had arrived to cause a short skirmish. He could recognize the effective strategy they used, having the telepath lift him into the air, Cyclops eyeblast him to a building, and Spyke pinning him to the bricks. To add further humiliation, Spyke revealed he’d recorded Pietro’s earlier confession before leaving him for the cops.

Luckily, or unluckily, the teen didn’t stay in jail long since his dad came to collect him. Pietro know all about his old man’s schemes, and honestly didn’t want to be a part of them. Sure he got his kicks robbing a few folks of a couple spare bucks, but he never preached evolutionary superiority. But he never got a choice, Magento wrapping a thin metal band around Pietro’s wrist before freeing him from his cell, the master of magnetism’s way of ensuring his son stayed close.

Even now Pietro fidgeted with the band, trying to get it off as his new principal droned on about his new courses. Finally Principal Darkhölme asked him, “Am I boring you young man?”

“Honestly, yes.” Pietro answered unashamed as he grabbed the papers. “I get it, don’t cause trouble, launch is at noon, don’t eat the mystery meat. I’ll figure everything else out.” The teen smirked as he left the office with Miss Darkhölme in mid-rant. He’d probably get detention, but that was just a bonus if he disappointed dear old dad. Stepping out into the hallway, he was halfway glad that the area was mostly empty since no one would bother the new kid. However, a familiar laugh caught his attention. Turning, Pietro saw someone he thought he’d never see again and couldn’t stop himself as he called out, “Wanda.”

Turning on her heel, the teen could tell his long lost twin also recognized him, if the brief look of horror was anything to go by. Yet just as quickly she schooled her features and began marching away, prompting Pietro to chase after her. “Hey Wanda, wait up.”

“Get away from me.” Wanda ordered through gritted teeth, not losing any speed.

“I just want to talk.” Pietro offered, but his sister wouldn’t listen.

“I said get away!” Wanda repeated, a few bits of red energy escaping from her fingers.

Before the situation could escalate any further, a new voice joined in. “Hey!” Laura called out as she stalked forward, placing herself between Pietro and Wanda, “My friend’s already had to deal with you Brotherhood creeps enough, so leave her alone before I get violent.” To make her point, Laura allowed her claws to pop.

While Pietro wanted to try and talk to his sister some more, he knew better than to start a fight. As he began to back away, he watched as Laura and Wanda hurried away from him, and couldn’t help but think the clawed chick had inherited some major anger issues.

* * *

If there was one thing that irked Logan the most it was governmental bureaucracy. Give him a fight against an idiot any day of the week, he could resolve that situation with his fists and claws. But waiting for everyone else to get their shit together before meeting him? That was something that could only be resolved by the man grinding his teeth together and waiting. After nearly a week in DC it seemed the powers that be were finally ready for him. After driving through three checkpoints to a very specific government building and being given a visitors pass, Logan now had to wait in line at the metal detector. Predictably when it was his turn the man set off the device, but ignored the machine as he stalked forward.

Someone, either very brave or very stupid, called out, “Sir! You need to come back for a more thorough examination!”

As Logan turned to glare at the idiot, someone else called out. “Not him! When he comes through we only stop him if the machine doesn’t go off.” The senior security guard then turned to Logan and explained, “Sorry Mister Howlett, he’s new.” After a moment of thought, the mutant accepted the explanation before stalking over to the reception desk to find out where his meeting was.

That lead to Logan waiting an additional twenty minutes in a plain board room. Just as his frustration was about to reach its peack, the door opened as a normal looking man wearing suit and tie, with thinning dark brown hair entered the room carrying a briefcase. “Mr. Howlett? Director Fury sends his apologizes for the delay and his inability to attend. I’ll be preforming the review in his place.” The man then held out his left hand as he introduced himself, “Agent Philip Coulson, a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure.” Logan growled out. Like any other time one of the lackeys was sent to deal with him, Logan gave the man a nice and firm handshake, and actually found himself impressed when the man didn’t show any sign of pain. “So what’s so important that Junior couldn’t come talk to me himself this time?”

“Director Fury is currently in talks with Agent Romanov about a possible asset extraction.” Coulson explained before adding, “And I don’t think he would like to hear that you referred to him with such a nickname.”

Logan actually chuckled as he said, “I fought beside that man’s father, hell I had to babysit him a few times. If I want to call Fury Junior, I’m going to call him Junior.” Seeing as how Coulson was trusted to preform the review, Logan figured he hadn’t revealed anything too above his security level, and if he did what was Fury going to do about it, kill him?

After contemplating Logan’s words, Coulson finally supplied, “I suppose that isn’t too much a leap in logic.” He then made a show of looking around the board room and stating, “You know what, I’m just not feeling it. This place is just too…blend.” While Logan got prepared for yet another delay, he was pleasantly surprised when the man instead asked, “Do you want to grab a drink?”

* * *

It turns out since the last time Logan had been in the building, S.H.E.I.L.D. had added a full-service bar to the facility. As Logan observed the “off duty” agents mingling around and chatting about random topics, he couldn’t help but notice Coulson had chosen the booth in the back corner. When his beer arrived within the first five minutes, it confirmed to the man that Coulson was trying to get him to relax more and accidently let something slip.

“So then,” Coulson said as he placed his briefcase on the table and dug out a few manila envelopes. “We have an incident in Bayvile about a leaky propane tank, a school being torn apart by an earthquake despite not lying on a fault line, and on a more personal level a high school linebacker being slipped a roofie during an all ages night.” He then gave Logan a disappointed look as he said, “You can understand whey the Director is concerned.”

“Those were just isolated incidents, without any serious injury.” Logan tried to reason before pointing to a nearby table and asking, “So which one is more deadly, the big guy or his friend.”

“Oh, defiantly Elena.” Coulson answered without skipping a beat. At seeing Logan’s raised eyebrow, the man explained, “Mack is strong, has excellent aim, and hits like a truck, but at the end of the day is a mechanic who tries to actively avoid field work. Elena is enhanced, and no she’s not one of yours.” As he put the files back in his briefcase, Coulson sighed before saying, “Look Mister Howlett, I’ll level with you. These ‘isolated incidents’ as you call them are increasing in number. It has many in the upper levels concerned; right now the only thing keeping the Xavier Institute on the map and not subject to a raid is the Director’s assurance that the situation is being monitored and is under control, but you need to give me something to take back.”

After a moment of thought, Logan admitted, “The man you know as Magneto has been more active as of late, recruiting. However Chuck as not been sitting idly by and has reached out to those that need his help and in turn can help us. A situation is developing, but it is one we will handle by ourselves and without S.H.E.I.L.D. assistance.”

“Alright, I can work with that.” Coulson nodded, satisfied with the meeting. As Logan finished off his drink and prepared to leave, Coulson pulled something else out of his briefcase. “Before you go, could I bother to ask you to complete this for me?”

Not sure what the man meant, Logan once more found himself impressed at seeing an old WWII propaganda still of the Howling Commandos with nearly every signature there aside from his and Bucky’s. Seeing how it had Steve’s autography, the photo must have cost the man a small fortune. As he signed his name, Logan asked, “How did you get Dugan to sign this? I don’t remember that man offering an autograph to anyone.”

“It helps if he was your CO, and you saved his life several times.” Coulson supplied as he took back the photo. Logan opened his mouth to ask for more details, only for the loudspeaker to click on, a female voice saying, “Would Agent Coulson please return to his office? Your daughter was hacking into the main system, again.” Before the speaker switched off, Logan caught quite a few choice words from the woman, Mandurian if he wasn’t mistaken.

As the agent in question sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Logan asked, “So, you’ve got a kid?”

“Adopted, but with how many headaches she gives me Daisy might as well be mine by blood.” The man explained before smiling, “Despite the trouble I’m glad to have her, without her I’d probably be too wrapped up in my collections to notice the wonders of the modern era.”

Logan snorted, agreeing with the man as he said, “I know the feeling, if it wasn’t for Laura I’d probably still be using a rotary phone.” As the man said a final goodbye, Logan felt that this meeting had gone better than most, which could only mean the storm was coming sooner than he’d like.

* * *

And with 17 pages we have the comeback for this story.

So I ended up combining the Blob and Quicksilver episodes. I did this because I really didn’t think either necessitated a large enough chapter to fully devote to. I also swapped Jean out for Wanda as I wanted to characterize her a bit more and show her skills in combat. As for the Quicksilver episode, I feel like that was more a summery than anything else, but I wanted to give the character a proper introduction considering the role I have in mind for him later on. Outside of that I also gave everyone a glimpse of just how small the X-Men are in this world. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek. Hopefully, with time permitting, I can return shortly with something a bit more original.

Before I move onto the questions, I feel like there’s something that I need to say. When I first wrote this chapter, it was around the time the world lost the legendary Stan Lee. I unfortunately never had the chance to meet him, but as I hear more stories and memories about a genuinely good man who was happy to bring joy to others, I really wish I had made an effort to try and attend a Con or convention just so I could have had the opportunity. I remember seeing many tributes in the days that followed, but that one that stuck with me and resonated with me the most was a simple comic of Stan Lee being excited to be reunited with Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko and talk about all the stories people are making with their characters. I’m not a particularly religious person, but I sincerely hope something similar has happened and that the man is enjoying being reunited with his wife and past friends. I’m not going to dedicate this story to Stan Lee, frankly I don’t think it is of a good enough quality to deserve that honor, but I would like to take a moment to pay my respect to a man who helped to inspire me and countless others.

So right, onto the questions. This was a bit of an info dump of a chapter, but I left a few hints for my readers. I’m sure everyone is pondering things such as…

What other children does Logan have?

Who else is involved in this story’s universe?

What will the next chapter be like (it’s one I’ve been planning to write for a long time!)?

All these questions and more will be answered in future chapters of One Small Change!  
Until then, here's acw28 saying, "until next update."


	7. Spectacular and Amazing

So, as everyone has seen, Mystique being able to stay with Kurt has already caused some pretty big changes to the story. While there are some things staying the same, one of the main changes is that Rogue is already with the X-Men. Because of this, we don’t really need the episode of Rogue changing sides. Instead I thought I’d try something a bit different, and a bit more original.

With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, be on the lookout for some special guest stars.

Disclaimer: I am just a fan and own nothing.

* * *

It had been a rough week for Kurt. After he’d had a small argument with his sister, the teleporter had inadvertently stumbled upon an advanced laboratory hidden under the school and had activated a device that transported him into a pocket dimension. There, he met the device’s creator, a teenage mutant named Forge who’d been stuck in the pocket dimension since the 1970s. Thankfully the teen’s mutant abilities allowed Forge to create a device to allow Kurt to teleport home just a split second to let the other’s now of the situation, which led to the two being freed from Forge’s creation.

After that Kurt and to sneak himself and his sister out of the Institute to have an emergency meeting with their mother. Really it was more of a dinner, Kurt and Raven not having to worry about their true appearance for a change. Yet there was still some tension during the conversation that amounted to Raven telling the teens she was worried Magneto would be making his big push shortly, to be ready and to not take any unnecessary risks.

Those thoughts kept swirling around Kurt’s head as he tried to focus on the basketball game. Bayville had been invited to play an exhibition match by some Magnet school in the city, so of course the coach wouldn’t turn down the opportunity. And of course the rest of the X-Men went to cheer Evan on as he played, although Kurt made sure to keep his eye on Pietro as well, just incase the speedster decided to make a show of himself. Thankfully nothing of importance had happened yet, but he did have another problem.

“I’ll be right back.” Kurt announced as he stood and shimmied along the stands, on a quest to obtain another chili dog. Somehow the group of students from Bayville had managed to get seated in the middle of the bench, which meant Kurt had a fair bit to go. Still he was making good headway, until someone pulled on the back of his shirt. Pausing, the teen figured it was someone from the Magnet school and was about to give them a piece of his mind. That was until he saw a wayward basketball go flying through the air, right where his head would have been. Thankfully the ball didn’t hit anyone else either and just bounced off an empty seat as the referee blew their whistle.

Now turning around with a different purpose, Kurt said, “Thanks, that would have hurt.”

The teen Kurt was talking to seemed to be about his age, maybe a year older. The brown haired, brown eyed boy had a small mole under their left eye and wore a grey long-sleeved shirt under a blue short sleeve along with brown pants and black tennis shoes. The only other standout feature was the camera hanging around the young man’s neck. In response to Kurt’s thanks, the teen said, “Don’t worry about it, just keep your eyes on the ball next time.” He then held out his hand and introduced himself, “Peter Parker.”

Shaking the offered limb, Kurt smiled himself as he said, “Kurt Wagner, and don’t feel too bad when Bayville wins this match.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply, only for a joking voice to call from behind the pair, “What are you up to Tiger? Fraternizing with the enemy?” Although Kurt wondered how Peter had gotten such a nickname, those thoughts stopped when he looked at the beauty before him. The green-eyed redhead had the stunning looks of a model, her stylish pink shirt and denim skirt only sold this fact even more. The mysterious beauty then pointed to Peter’s camera and asked, “Is that for the Bugle?”

Shaking his head, the teen stated, “Yearbook requested I get a few shots in, but in New York? You never now what’ll happen.” The young women accepted this with a smile before walking off. As Peter turned back to Kurt, he seemed to sense the younger teen’s question as he explained, “Yeah, that was Mary Jane Watson. She recently transferred in for Midtown’s theater program. And before you ask, no I have no idea where ‘Tiger’ came from.”

Absorbing the relevant information, Kurt asked, “So what you’re saying is, she’s single?”

Giving a half-hearted shove, Peter said, “Trust me kid, way out of your league. Now go get your snack before something interrupts the game.”

* * *

Having successfully grabbed another chili dog, Kurt made it back to his friends with much less difficulty. As he took his seat, Anna Marie noticed her brother’s return and asked, “What took so long?”

“Just making friends with the locals. Not everyone here is a rich brat like Laura feared.” Kurt answered. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong. When the far wall exploded in a shower of bricks, Kurt mumbled to himself, “I hate when I’m right.”

“Like, what is that?” Kitty asked the question on everyone’s mind. Despite seeing some strange things in the circus, Kurt was at a lost as to what the hulking monstrosity was. The only distinct features where the large, white spider pattern on its torso, the white circles where eyes would normally be, and the large teeth hanging out of its mouth. The rest of the creature was a hulking black mass in the vague form of a human, but an extremely tall and had way too much muscle.

Kurt got his answer when Evan jogged over to the group, “The creep goes by Venom, his real name is Eddie Brock or something, not sure how he got his powers but I doubt he’s one of us.” Turning to Scott, the teen asked, “What’s the game plan?”

The crowd was already in a panic, running towards the nearest exit as Venom started ripping up the court, yelling something about Spider-Man needing to stop hiding. After a quick glance around, Scott spoke up, “Help out where you can, get people out of here but be subtle about it.” Everyone could hear Laura snorting at that last bit, but knew she wouldn’t do anything too reckless.

* * *

Once everyone separated, Kurt quickly lost track of his friends in the chaos. He saw one of the members of the Midtown team, a tall and muscular blonde guy with a brace on his left leg, throw a basketball into Venom’s face, only for the villain to unleash a tendril from his arm in an attempt to hit the teen. The teleporter saw a brief flash of red under the basketball player’s feet before the wood of the court exploded, knocking back the teen but causing him to dodge the attack. Elsewhere Kurt saw some of the debris change direction mid-air while some larger chunks where broken a part by a red blast.

Eventually the gym had mostly cleared out, save for a few stragglers. At some point Venom’s attention had shifted from terrorizing the crowd to fighting someone, who Kurt wasn’t sure of, but he did hear some conversation between the two. A quick glance around revealed that most of the X-Men had cleared out. Believing himself to be the last one, Kurt was about to teleport outside, only for his eye to catch a flash of red disappearing behind some of the larger rubble. Betting that the person’s attention was on the fight, Kurt teleported across the room and behind Mary Jane Watson.

Tapping the young woman on the shoulder, Kurt was reward with a slight gasp before the redhead clapped her hands over her mouth. Quickly apologizing, Kurt said, “Sorry, I have a tendency to just appear out of thin air. But maybe we should pull a disappearing act?”

“I can’t.” Mary Jane stated before explaining, “I’ve got to find Peter, he always gets mixed up in these things.”

The mutant was going to voice his opinion that Peter was already outside but didn’t get a chance as Venom came crashing through the rubble. Thankfully the villain seemed too focus on the fight to even glance at Kurt or Mary Jane, although the teleporter noticed several black streaks on some of the debris.

‘Hmm, guess he does bleed.’ Kurt thought to himself just before he took note of someone new.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Although the voice was familiar, Kurt couldn’t place it. It came from the man wearing the red and blue outfit with a webbing pattern along the red sections of the torso, legs, arms, and the mask that covered his head. The man also had a small, spider like symbol in the middle of his chest. Quickly realizing the statement wasn’t directed at him, Kurt turn to hear Mary Jane’s explanation.

“I’m not going after trouble this time,” the girl explained, “I’m just looking for my friend.”

“The werido who tries following me around to sell pictures for Jameson?” When Mary Jane nodded, the man pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the exit and declared, “I caught him when I first arrived and told him to take a hike, he’s probably already outside, where you both should be.” Kurt saw the eyes of the mask widen slightly before the apparent hero crouched even further down, barely dodging a thrown basketball hoop. Seemingly not bothered too much at the turn of events, the masked man finished by saying, “Now run along while I see how Eddie managed to sneak out of Ravencroft and how he found the symbiote, again.” Before either of the teens could comment, the hero had already jumped back into the fight.

Seeming to take heed of the man’s advice, Mary Jane turned on her heel and started walking toward the nearest exit, only to slip on some of the uneven rubble and fall down, scrapping her arm on one of the larger chunks. Quickly helping the redhead to her feet, Kurt asked, “Are you alright? That’s a pretty nasty spill.”

Pulling her arm up to examine the cut, the teen shook it off as she said, “Nothing a band aid won’t fix.”

Seeing that conversation had ended, Kurt asked, “Just who was that anyway?”

Now at the exit, Mary Jane gave Kurt an odd look as she asked, “What? You’ve never heard of Spider-Man?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she opened the, somehow still intact, door and headed outside, Kurt following after her. It wasn’t long until he spotted the rest of the X-Men, already giving witness statements to the seemingly innumerable police officers that had the block sectioned off. As he made his way over, Kurt turned just in time to see two shapes, one distinctly larger than the other, jump out of the now ruined school. Once the teen was pulled aside by a cop to give his own statement, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder to himself two things. First, how come nothing this exciting happened at Bayville? Second, where were all of the students from Midtown suppose to have class on Monday?

* * *

After the excitement of Friday night, the weekend and the next week went by fast, even with the Danger Room training. It was the following Thursday morning when things began to get interesting, when the Professor made an announcement at the breakfast table. Seeing that everyone was gathered, Charles cleared his throat to get the teenager’s attention. With all eyes on him, the man began, “Now, I’m sure you all remember the incident at the basketball game against Midtown Magnet School.”

“Trust me, I’ll remember it as the one we didn’t cause.” Logan spoke up from the far end of the table, not minding the dirty look his daughter sent his way.

“Something we are all grateful for no doubt.” Charles replied, trying to get the conversation back on track. “Now, while most of the damage from the brawl between Spider-Man and Venom was confined to the school’s gym, there is also extensive damage to much of the main building, making it unsafe for students. Due to this the administration has reached out to other schools to teach Midtown students while repairs take place.”

“The fight was only a week ago, does this strike anyone else as a little too fast?” Jean asked, voicing a valid concern.

“It seems that due to certain events, the school board had drafted a procedure for this situation, just in case.” Charles explained before shifting the focus of the conversation back to the main subject. “As it stands I’ve been informed by Principal Darkhölme that Bayville will be teaching several students from Midtown. Seeing as how the mansion has several extra rooms, I volunteered to house the transfer students for the duration of their visit.”

While all of the teens were taken aback by this, it was Laura who voiced the question. “And just why would you do that?”

Before the man could answer, it was Ororo who put it all together, “You’re trying to recruit him, aren’t you? You think Spider-Man is one of those students?”

“What? No way.” Evan stated before explaining, “Spidey hasn’t been around all that long, maybe a year tops, but with what he’s faced? The dude’s got way too much a handle on his powers to be our age.”

“Be that as it may, I have my reasoning.” Charles explained. “While it wasn’t my area of interest, a…friend of mine had a passing interest in psychology,” a quick look between Kurt and Anna Marie confirmed they knew who the Professor was referring to, “and I have picked some of it up. This Venom targeted Midtown High in hopes of drawing out Spider-Man, they had a very strong belief that one of the students is the hero.”

“So we’re following the bad guy’s lead now?” Logan voiced his concern before stating, “I understand we’re looking to recruit, but why haven’ you used Cerebro?”

“I have tried.” Charles admitted, “While the system is able to scan for an active X-gene, it has yet to locate one in New York. I have two theories for this. The first being something like young Evan here, in that Spider-Man has such a grasp on his mutation that I am not able to locate his signature in such a broad search, and I am hesitant to focus too much or risk unintentional harm to myself and him.”

“And the second?” Scott asked.

“While I’m sure we have not been paying too much mind to the news, there are some strange events happening in the city.” Charles explained, “It is possible that these…unique individuals, while not mutants, cause enough interference that I can’t properly detect a mutant signature in their vicinity, somewhere Spider-Man would no doubt be.” Getting back to the main announcement, Charles finished by stating, “No matter the reason, just know we will have a number of guests staying with us for the foreseeable future. They will arrive later tonight, so please be on your best behavior, and that means no powers outside the sublevels.”

Despite himself, the Professor couldn’t help but chuckle at hearing the displeased groans. Sometimes it was good to be in charge.

* * *

Peter was not enjoying himself. It was bad enough that Venom had practically destroyed his school, now he was being bussed out of the city to finish off the year. With all the craziness happening in New York, Peter was hesitant to leave his Aunt May in the city by herself and was hoping to take advantage of the independent study that he knew several students were taking advantage of, but Aunt May had already signed off on the transfer request before Peter even had the opportunity to make his case. So the High School Junior had spent his Saturday packing the essentials before being loaded up on a bus with some of the football team, which included the bullies Flash Thompson and Kenny Kong; although Hobie would behave at least. Also on the trip were two of the cheerleaders; Sally Avril, who was in a mood as her boyfriend, Rand Robertson, would not be joining the group, and Liz Allen, Peter’s ex. There was also Glory Grant, Kenny’s girlfriend who helped to reign in more of his obnoxious behavior. At least Peter was joined by some of his friends, Harry and Gwen, although the three hadn’t spoken much since the incident with Harry’s dad late last year. And of course there was always Mary Jane.

Despite having a few friends to share in his misery, the hours long bus ride still proved tedious. As the bus slowed down to turn into a long driveway, Peter looked out the window to try and get a view of where he’d be staying for the next few months, the teen surprised himself when he vaguely recognized the mansion the bus was heading towards, having seen a photo of it years ago in a magazine. Voicing his thoughts, the boy quietly said, “No way.”

Although he doubted anyone had heard him, Mary Jane spoke up and asked, “Something on your mind Tiger?”

“I thought it was just a coincidence when I saw his name on the form,” Peter excitedly began, “but I can’t believe it. We’re staying with Charles Xavier, he’s one of the world’s leading authorities on genetics, he specializes in spontaneous mutation.”

“This isn’t going to be another situation like Dr. Connors, is it” Gwen quietly asked, no doubt not wanting another Lizard to be running around the state.

Shaking his head, Peter replied, “I don’t think so, from the papers I’ve read Professor Xavier is more so of the theoretical side of things rather than experimental.”

“I’ve got no idea what any of that means.” Flash yelled from the front of the bus, “All I heard is that we’re staying with another egghead of Parker proportions.” With the comment a little harsher than usual Peter was reminded that Flash was also in a bit of a mood as his girlfriend had gotten a part in an off Broadway play and had elected to stay in the city.

While Peter tried to think of someway to defuse the situation, it was Harry who spoke up, “He’s smart, but the man’s also rich.” Taking a look at the approaching mansion, the teen commented, “It’s no penthouse, but it looks comfortable.”

Any further conversation stopped as the bus pulled up to the end of the driveway. As the teens exited the vehicle, Peter could barely contain his excitement at meeting Charles Xavier, although he had no idea who the other two people were.

For his part, the Professor smiled as he welcomed the group. “I trust everyone had an enjoyable trip?” When he received nothing but groans, the man held his smile as he introduced himself, “If you have not already been informed, I am Charles Xavier, I’ll be housing you all during your stay in Bayville.” He then introduced the two people next to him. “This is Logan Howlett, he handles the security on my property, and this is Ororo Munroe, she assists me in the upkeep of my house.” He then gave the group of teens a warning by saying, “While they are both my friends and employees, they are not maids or cooks. You are expected to look after yourselves and help around the house, is that understood?” When the teens replied with a number of yes’s, Charles’ smile returned as he finished his greeting, “Excellent. I also have a few students attending Bayville High.” Taking a glance at his watch, the man asked, “It’s about time for dinner, why don’t you all come in and meet your new housemates?”

* * *

Despite the restriction of no powers at the table, dinner was still a lively affair. Taking a glance around, Logan noted that the Midtown kids seemed to be getting along well with the other teens. Peter and Kurt had broken off early on, Laura and Wanda had made quick friends with Mary Jane and Gwen. It had taken a bit longer, but Sally had eventually warmed up to Kitty. Hobie and Evan eventually got to talking, although Ororo’s nephew easily lead the conversation. The rest were still a little standoffish, but the man figured they’d integrate by the end of school tomorrow.

Getting back to his paper he’d been meaning to read since this morning, Logan was skimming an article about Howard’s brat when one of the kids, Gwen if her remembered correctly, took notice of the front bag and called across the table, “Hey Peter, it looks like your photo got picked up outside the Bugle. You should probably ask Jameson about the royalties for those.” Taking a quick glance at the front page, Logan saw a photo of Spider-Man fighting against Venom, but what held his attention was the photo credit for Peter Parker.

Turning to the teen, Logan asked, “Parker, huh?” When the boy nodded, Logan asked, “Any relation to a Richard or Ben Parker?”

“They were my father and uncle.” The teen replied, by now the other conversations had ceased, everyone focused on the exchange.

Nodding, Logan commented, “They were some good men who certainly deserved to live longer lives. I’m sorry for your lose.”

“You knew them?” Peter asked.

Again, Logan nodded, “Meet them and their wives while the two were in the service. Saved my hide a few times, and I saved theirs as well.”

“Wait a second.” Flash interjected, “Are you telling me Mr. Parker was in the military?”

“Uncle Ben was an MP for awhile.” Peter explained before turning his attention back to Logan and stating, “Although I’m confused when my dad would have enlisted, as far as I know he was a scientist.”

“Richard didn’t serve in any official capacity.” Logan explained, “I’ll have to talk to Fury about sending you some of the declassified mission reports.” From the smile on the kid’s face, Logan could tell that meant a lot to Peter. Although he was sure the kid had more questions, the conversation ended as desert was brought out, and Charles began to explain the sleeping arrangements.

“While my home is quite large, I’m afraid some of you will have to share a room.” Turning to the football players, the man asked, “Flash and Kenny, is it alright if you share a room?” When the two said yes, Charles asked the same of Harry and Hobie, receiving the same answer.

As the Professor was about to move on, Flash quickly noticed something and asked, “Hey, does that mean Parker gets to bunk with one of the girls? Can I switch roommates?”

“Sorry bub, but the School Board insists we play by their rules. No one is getting a co-ed room. Peter will get his own room.” Logan explained, ruining Flash’s scheme.

“As Logan put it, some of you will get their own rooms.” Charles said, getting everyone’s attention. “Now ladies, and I suppose I should have asked the gentlemen this as well, are there any preference for roommates?” Predictably, the cheerleaders opted to room together, meanwhile Gwen, Gloria, and Mary Jane all agreed they could room together if there was enough space. As their wasn’t, a quick tournament of rock, paper, scissors determined that Mary Jane got the single room.

Smiling once more, Charles declared, “Now that the rooming situation is sorted out, feel free to enjoy the rest of your night. Although I’d advise you not to stay up too late, everyone has an exciting day tomorrow.” With that Charles left the table and wheeled himself back to his room. As the man was editing a recent paper, he wasn’t surprised to be joined by Logan and Ororo. Addressing the two, the man asked, “Your thoughts on the matter?”

“If the hero is one of the kids, my money would be on Parker.” Seeing the Professor’s raised eyebrow, Logan explained, “Like Ben, Richard was a field agent, as was his wife, but his primary area was the lab. It wouldn’t surprise me if something spilled on one or both of them that gave their kid an X-gene.”

“Interesting theory.” Charles conceded before giving his own. “I was curious if it was young mister Osborn, he’d certainly have the finances needed to research and perfect his abilities.”

“Why are you two so set on Spidey being a boy, perhaps the hero is actually a heroine.” Ororo challenged. “Miss Stacey certainly has the intelligence to pull of such a rouse.”

Again, Charles conceded it was a valid theory. “In any case we have the remainder of the school year to observe them and try to figure out who is the hero among the lot. Spider-Man has been careful, but eventually he’ll slip up. For now, let us hope Bayville does not present too many problems to our transfer students.”

* * *

Peter had been having a good morning. Bayville was a little hotter than the city, meaning the teen had slept shirtless. Not being a morning person, Peter forgot this as he groggily wondered the halls of the Xavier Mansion looking for an available bathroom. He did come across a few of his classmates, but didn’t fully comprehend the situation until he passed Flash and Sally, although he did get a kick out of the two denying “puny Parker” could have six pack abs.

From there the morning was fairly average. He’d had a brief conversation with Professor Xavier about some of his newer work, and gotten a few tales about his family from Logan. But his mood took a turn when he glanced at the newspaper and was reminded a certain ex-friend of his was certainly going to be causing trouble in the city. However there were a few more immediate concerns.

While Peter dressed as he normally did, Mary Jane had opted for some jeans and a black t-shirt featuring a heart design with a familiar web pattern and set of eyes. While the girl seemed to always be in style, she was the odd one out as everyone else dressed as normal, save for the cheerleaders who were told their uniforms would be breaking the dress code, something Principal Darkhölme was surprisingly strict about. So while the girls had to change into their street clothes, the footballer players were free to wear their Lettermen jackets.

While it seemed the Xavier Institute students carpooled to Bayville High, the visiting Midtowners were forced to take the bus, already gaining some weird looks for Flash’s, Kenny’s, and Hobie’s jackets. Peter had the feeling these were mild reactions compared to what was to come. As everyone made their way off the bus, Peter knew his suspicion was correct when a teen looking very much like Flash, save for the jacket being red instead of green, came stalking over.

After sizing up Flash, the new comer stated, “Pretty bold of you to wear a rival school’s colors.”

Flash just gave the other blond a glare before stating, “A mustang does not remove their coat, no matter what.”

Peter fully expected a fistfight to break out, only for the other teen to smile and hold out his hand, “Guess you guys are alright, I’m Duncan Matthews, quarterback.”

Returning the grin and offering his own hand, Flash replied, “Flash Thompson, same.”

Once the handshake was over, Duncan commented, “I have a feeling you’ll fit in just fine,” he then noticed Peter and Harry, “some of you better than others.” The conversation would have continued, had the first bell not rung. “Yeah, looks like you got stuck on the late bus. My folks are out of town, so I’ve got a party going on tonight. Feel free to drop by, just remember: no freshmen.”

* * *

Following the brief excitement of the morning, the school day passed quickly. As nearly everyone had left for Duncan’s party, Jean and Scott included, that left the freshmen of the X-Men the run of the mansion, which to Laura meant that she was free to use her powers. As such, the teen thought nothing of it as she popped her claws to skewer an apple out of the fruit bowl, only to quickly retract her claws and take a large bite to hide the claws marks when she saw Peter sitting at the breakfast bar. Thankfully the teen was too focused on his schoolwork to notice her mishap.

Speaking up, Laura asked, “What are you still doing here? I figured everyone would be at Duncan’s party.”

“Not really much of a party person.” Peter replied as he drew a chemical equation. “I’m surprised MJ didn’t go.”

“If it wasn’t for this stupid stomach ache, I probably would have.” The girl in question stated as she entered the kitchen. Unknown to either Peter or Laura, the redhead had a severe stomach ache, along with other pains, for the past week. She had tried to stick it out, but ultimately went to the nurse’s office after lunch and had been sent back to the Institute soon after. Once back in her room, she’d changed into a loose shirt and some sweatpants and had done nothing best rest, which seemed to greatly help. While she still had a slight stomach ache, she was also ravenously hungry. After a few minutes of digging through the fridge, the girl found something appealing, ‘Tatter tots? I haven’t had those in forever.’

However, just as she was about to grab the bag of frozen potatoes, Mary Jane suddenly began coughing violently. She could vaguely hear Peter’s chair scrape against the floor as he asked if she was alright, but what grabbed the teen’s attention was the feeling of something coming up her throat. After one more particularly violent cough, the red head pulled her hands away and stared in shock at the resting red and black blob in her palm. ‘Is that my blood?’

The question stayed unanswered as she felt something crawl up her throat, out her mouth, and wrap itself around her ear. She vaguely heard Laura say something about getting her to the Professor. She reacted on instinct when she felt someone trying to guide her out of the room, roughly pushing them away.

Peter was stunned to see his friend shove Laura across the room, the younger girl hitting a cabinet. Trying to take charge of the situation, he called out, “MJ! You need to calm down.”

This seemed to knock Mary Jane back to her senses. By now she could feel that half her face was covered, yet she could see perfectly fine. She could also feel more of the ooze creeping up her throat, worse she could feel some of it coming out of her skin. Not knowing what was happening to her, but fearing it could hurt those around her, the girl cried out, “Stay away from me!” before running out of the kitchen. She knew she should have locked herself in her room, or maybe bolt out the front door, but the large windows presented the fastest exit.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Peter quickly helped Laura back to her feet. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Laura stated, wincing a little as she felt her ribs knit back together, “Just a little tender.”

“Alright, you stay here and rest. I’ll see if I can catch up with MJ.” Peter didn’t wait for an answer as he raced out of the room. He glanced quickly at the broken window before racing past Professor Xavier and up to his room, he needed his suit for this.

Seeing the destruction of his home, Charles calmly wheeled himself into the kitchen, ready to give Laura another lecture, only to see the girl calmly sitting down. Curious about this odd behavior, the man asked, “What happened here? And why is Mister Parker running in the halls?”

“From the looks of things, turns out Mary Jane is a Mutant. Her stomach ache was a precursor to her powers awakening. She freaked out and ran. Peter went after her.” Laura calmly replied, happy to get a full breath again.

This greatly troubled Charles. Thankfully Mary Jane’s situation had only been exposed to Peter, hopefully the boy could keep a secret, but it still presented a danger to all of Mutant-kind. Devising a plan, the man asked Laura, “Do you have Miss Watson’s scent?” When Laura nodded, Charles ordered her, “Gather the rest of the team and track her down, try to calm her down. I’ll go talk with Mister Parker.” Not bothering to reply, Laura ran off to the elevator to get to the subfloors, no doubt already texting everyone to get in their gear.

As he wheeled himself to the guest wing, Charles sent a text of his own to Jean and Scott. He didn’t give them much details, only to keep all the Midtown students at Duncan’s party.

* * *

It was a rare time when Flash didn’t enjoy a party. Maybe it was because his girlfriend wasn’t around, or maybe it was because he didn’t know hardly anyone here. Regardless, for once the quarterback had a hard time mingling with the students of Bayville. He had spoken to Duncan for a bit, thinking there was a kindred spirit between the two of them, only to find out the local quarterback was an ass. Flash would readily admit he could be a jerk at times, but it was a completely different level when Duncan suggested Flash cheat on Sha Shan with Mary Jane, claiming it’d look good if both quarterbacks had a redhead on their arm. When Flash politely stated he’d never do that, Duncan questioned if he could “have a crack at her then.” It took a lot of restraint for Flash to not give the other blond a knuckle sandwich.

As he wondered around the party, he found the rest of his friends were having a good time. Gloria and Kenny were hanging out at the snack table making friends. Sally and Liz were having a good time on the dance floor. For a change it seemed Hobie was the one doing the talking instead of just listening. It seemed everyone was having a good time except Flash. Well, except Flash and one other person handing out on the back porch.

Seeing that she didn’t have a cup in her hand, Flash commented, “How’d I know you’d be the one to follow the rules?”

“Being a cop’s kid will do that to you.” Gwen replied with a small smile.

“Or give you incentive to rebel twice as hard.” Flash fired back, getting rewarded with a slightly bigger smile. A quick glance around revealed no one, prompting the football player to ask, “Hey, where’s your boyfriend?”

In response, Gwen pointed out to the backyard, where Harry was doing a keg stand to the cheers of the crowd. ‘Well I certainly wouldn’t have expected that.’ Flash commented to himself before asking Gwen, “So since you’re up here, and he’s down there, I’m guessing you’re not having a good time?”

Gwen took a minute to collect her thoughts before answering, “Me, Harry, and Peter, we’re not exactly party people. Sure we would talk about what we would do at one, but at the end of the day we were comfortable where we were.” By now Harry had finished his stand and had returned, shakily, to the ground as the crowd cheered louder. “But after the Green and everything with his father, it’s like I don’t know him anymore.”

Making a decision, Flash put his drink down and asked, “Do you want to get out of here?” Seeing the look Gwen gave him, he explained, “You’re not having a good time and neither am I, so what’s the point in sticking around?”

“Wasn’t Scott our ride?” Gwen asked, prompting Flash to shrug his shoulders.

“There’s a bus stop not too far from here, I’m sure between the two of us we can figure out how to get back to Xavier’s place.” Flash reasoned.

Taking a moment to think it over, Gwen nodded as she said, “Alright, just let me text Harry to let him know we’re leaving.” As the girl got out her cellphone, Flash helped to steer her through the crowded house. He was a bit surprised when Gwen lead him into the kitchen, stopping briefly to pick up a plastic cup and downed its contents in three big gulps. As she crushed the cup, she turned to Flash and stated, “Let it never be said I can’t rebel in moderation.”

Despite himself, Flash chuckled. Sure he was stuck in Bayville without his girlfriend, but if he got to see the fun side of the nerds maybe it’d be worth it.

* * *

Mary Jane wasn’t sure how far she’d run, only that she’d somehow made it into an old warehouse. By now both her legs, one of her arms, and much of her chest had been covered by the red and black ooze. Finally feeling tired, the young woman collapsed. Looking at her hands, she wondered aloud, “What is happening to me?”

She didn’t expect an answer, but a voice from the shadows replied, “Looks like yet another life ruined by Spider-Man.”

Dread filled Mary Jane, she recognized that voice. Turning around the girl was greeted by the frightening smirk of Venom. As the villain stalked forward, the teen tried to scramble away as she called back, “What are you talking about? Spidey’s a hero!”

Venom laughed before he explained, “He allowed the Black Cat to go free twice, caused the accident that turned Max into Electro, he defended Norman Osborn from those whose inventions were stolen by the man, he tried to kill us! Does that sound like a hero to you?” Despite herself, Mary Jane could that Venom was making some sense as he continued. “And that’s not even accounting with what happened to you.”

“To me?” Mary Jane asked.

“You were at our last fight, weren’t you?” Venom didn’t give the girl the chance to answer as he monologue, “He could have saved you, gotten you safe. Instead he focused on being a glory hound and helped get you infected with the symbiote.”

“Symbiote?” the girl questioned, remembering Spider-Man mentioning it before. If her memory served so did Peter nearly a year ago.

Venom didn’t answer her, instead he stated, “Yours isn’t the first life to be ruined by the web head, but it could be the last. Help us end him before more have to suffer.”

In the back of her mind, Mary Jane knew Venom wasn’t telling the complete truth. But currently, she was scared, confused, and angry. Scared at what was happening to her, confused as to why it was happening and why Spider-Man hadn’t helped her when he could, and angry that her normal life was over. She needed someone to blame, and Venom gave her the perfect target.

By now the ooze had completely covered her, a few moments later large white circle appeared where the girl’s eyes would be while her mouth opened to reveal a large amount of fangs. The ooze covered the girl from head to toe, forming a blood red suit with random black marks. Catching her reflection in some standing water, Mary Jane gave her new form a grin before turning to Venom and saying, “Let’s give Spider-Man a little carnage.”

* * *

Skyscrapers, that was another reason Spider-Man preferred the city. The towering buildings made it so easy to webswing from point a to point b. Bayville had its charm, but it took so long to get around. Of course it would have helped if the hero had a specific destination in mind. Tracking MJ down was a challenge, especially since Spidey didn’t have a good idea how to track anything down. Usually he’d be able to tag something with a spider tracer, or use context clues to figure out where his foe was likely heading. Unfortunately he’d not been anywhere near his gear when Mary Jane had her freak out, and the girl wouldn’t have any specific place to run to in this town.

Thankfully the hero got a small break, in the form of large red splotches on the sides of a number of buildings. Rather than think of what that could mean for Mary Jane, Spider-Man instead focused on finding his friend so he could get her the help she needed. It was slow going, the hero often needing to backtrack when he missed a marker, but eventually he made his way into an old industrial warehouse. Making his way in through the skylight, Spider-Man’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed the larger than average red spot on the floor.

Jumping down, Spidey traced his fingers along the edge of the stain as he wondered to himself, “Just what is happening to you?” Any further thoughts were stopped when a fist collided with the back of his head. Turning his fall into a roll, Spidey quickly turned around. As there was only one person who could get the drop on him without activating his Spidey-Sense, the crimefighter wasn’t shocked to see Venom standing before him.

“Geeze, you’re like a bad ex, stalking me whenever I go on vacation.” The wall crawler quipped as he got ready for a fight.

“Ah, but we just wanted to introduce you to our new friend.” Venom replied as they crossed their arms.

‘New friend?’ Spidey asked himself before hearing a set of footprint running towards him from the right. While the hero was shocked that yet another person found a way to avoid his Spidey-Sense, that shock grew when he saw the red and black female figure charging towards him. ‘What did he do to you MJ?’ Spidey questioned to himself before asking aloud, “The symbiote reproduced?” By now Mary Jane had reached the hero and tried to attack, only for Spidey to steadily dodge each blow.

“Reproduced, multiplied, mitosis. Pick your term, the end result is that there are now more of us.” Venom smugly declared as they just watched the fight.

Deciding to ignore the villain for now, Spider-Man tried to reason with Mary Jane. “Please stop, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You already have!” Mary Jane fired back. She attempted to backhand the hero, only for Spidey to back out of her reach. Both of the fighters were surprised when the young woman’s arm stretched outward, landing a fairly good hit on the hero.

While Spidey quickly recovered and retreated to higher ground to assess the situation, Mary Jane stared at her arm in wonder. “Well that was certainly interesting, I wonder what else I can do.” As she spoke her arm shifted form, her hand balling up, swelling in size and sprouting several spikes. Seeing this, Spidey desperately started trying to think of ways to reach his friend, only for something surprising to happen.

Right next to Spider-Man, Kitty Pride stuck her head through the wall. While the three spider-powered people looked on in shock, the teenage girl gave a quick glance around before noticing Spidey next to her. Calling outside, the girl said, “Hey X-23! Wolverine! They’re already fighting so there’s no need for stealth.”

“Good.” Came the reply form both Howlett’s before they both came crashing in through the windows. Wolverine extended his claws as he charged towards Venom, X-23 kept hers inside as she went towards Mary Jane.

Seeing the spectacle below him, Spidey commented, “And I thought New York City had some interesting people.”

“Tell me about it dude.” Spyke commented as he hung from the skyline before dropping into the action. Spidey then saw a puff of smoke before what could only be described as a blue elf or goblin appeared in the room, carrying Anna Marie with him.

Seeing that Kitty was still hanging halfway out of the wall, Spidey turned to her and stated, “You guys might want to invest in some masks, kinda easy to recognize you all.”

“If you recognize us, then doesn’t that mean we’d eventually figure out who you are as well?” Shadowcat challenged. Spidey was about to concede the point before the girl asked, “So, do you like, know anyway to knock these two down?”

“Extreme heat or sound should do the trick. But focus on the big guy,” Spider-Man requested. Pointing towards Mary Jane, the hero asked, “Try not to hurt her, I’m sure she’s just scared and being manipulated right now.”

“Alright, we’ll try.” Shadowcat replied before calling over to Rogue, “Did you get all that?”

“Yeah, I think I have something for the big guy!” Rogue called back as she dug around her gadget pack, eventually pulling out a small disc. These seemed similar to the ones she used against the Blob, but instead of exploding they started imitating a high frequency sound. Instantly both Venom and Mary Jane fell to their knees holding their ears. Wolverine and X-23 also experienced some pain due to their enhanced hearing, but just gritted their teeth and worked through it.

Spider-Man was actually getting excited. Maybe this could be the time he’d finally put Venom away for good. Then he noticed a small detail. While both Venom and Mary Jane were in agony due to Rogue’s gadget, they were reacting in different ways. Venom’s symbiote was pulling itself off his skin in an attempt to get away from the noise, Mary Jane’s was not. Quickly recognizing the problem, the hero ordered, “Shut it down, you’re going to kill her!” Not waiting for a reply, Spider-Man shot a web out to grab the sound emitter, easily yanking it out of Rogue’s hands before crushing the device.

The results were immediate as those effected by the noise were able to catch their breath. Venom quickly sucker punched Wolverine before deciding to run out one of the warehouse’s bay doors, the enraged Canadian following soon after. Meanwhile Mary Jane gave a wide swing with her wrecking ball hand. When X-23 caught the appendage, she was dragged forward and dealt a headbutt before the weapon detected itself from Mary Jane, allowing the teen to dive through a nearby window and escape.

With the fight over, Spider-Man dropped down to the floor and was immediately confronted by an angry X-23. “Just what is your deal Parker? We were winning!” While she didn’t mean to let it slip out, X-23 had easily figure out Spider-Man’s secret due to his matching scent.

“Yeah, but at what cost?” Spidey asked as he pulled off his mask, figuring it wasn’t needed at the moment. “MJ’s symbiote was reacting differently than Venom’s was. Something was going wrong and I’m not going to hurt my friend until I fully understand this.”

“Well at least we have enough to track her down again.” Shadowcat commented as she held up the wrecking ball, only to recoil as it began to liquify. “Like, gross.”

Intrigued, Peter turned to Rogue and asked, “Do you have any collection jars in there?” After a few seconds of digging around, the girl found one and offered it to the hero, receiving a thank you before he scooped up part of the ooze. Turning back to the group, Peter put his mask back on before asking, “Hey Kurt, do you have a limit to where you can teleport?”

Surprised that Spider-Man had figured him out so quickly, the mutant answered, “As long as I’ve been there before and spatially aware so I don’t teleport into a wall, I can go anywhere.” He then added, “And the name is Nightcrawler.”

“Alright then Nightcrawler, have you ever been to Florida?” Spidey asked.

“A few years back, why?” Nightcrawler asked.

Looking at the sample he’d collected, Spidey explained, “There’s only a few people on the planet that have ever looked at a symbiote, we’re going to pay one of them a visit.”

* * *

Curt Connors focused on the slide he was viewing. While the university was happy to have such a renowned geneticist teaching classes and offered more or less a blank check for his research, the move had been harder than expected for his family. Martha had adjusted well enough, but Curt noticed she lacked the passion for their work that she had before the incidents. Billy had been able to make a few new friends, but still dealt with the issues of being the new kid.

Hoping to at least forget about his worries, at least for a little while, the man reached out with his robotic arm to grab the next slide, but he nearly dropped it when a voice called out, “While I like your new lab doc, I can’t help but feel like you’re downsizing.”

Although surprised to see Spider-Man casually hanging down from the ceiling, Curt kept his composure as he joked, “Well unfortunately not every university is as well funded as Empire State.” Turning serious, the man stated, “I know you did come all this way to say hi, what can I help you with Spider-Man?”

As he spoke, the hero held up the jar with the sample he’d previously collected. “I was hoping you could take a look at this.”

Wordlessly taking the jar, the scientist began to prepare the sample for viewing. While noting the consistency was close to blood, the man’s real surprise came when he placed the sample on a slide and viewed it under the high-power microscope. Quickly turning to the hero, Curt asked, “What happened to the symbiote after its removal from Eddie?”

“Why do you think it’s the symbiote?” Spidey quickly asked.

“I only got a chance to briefly examine the specimen before it was stolen,” Dr. Connors explained as he worked, connecting the microscope to a monitor and turning it on, “The from the sample you brought me are extremely similar to it.”

“Similar? What’s the differences exactly?” Spidey asked, concern bleeding into his voice.

“As strange as it is to say of the formless lifeform, the symbiote cells were very much like our own but had some unique characteristics. I hypothesis that if contact were made, we’d still see the difference.” By now the monitor had booted up and the geneticist began to excitedly point to the image, “But look at this, I can clearly see some normal red blood cells from a person, but I also see some that are taking on the symbiote’s unique characteristics. It’s almost as if the symbiote has mutated into something akin to a virus and is fusing with its host on a cellular level.” Turning back to the hero, the man asked, “Just where did you get this sample?”

“From somebody who I failed, someone who needs my help.” On that ominous note, the hero shot a web up to the ceiling, but before climbing away gave Dr. Connors one last piece of advice, “Doc, I know it’s tempting, but you should really destroy the sample. Trust me, you don’t want to be mixed up in this.”

Now left alone, Curt pondered the hero’s words. The sample could help in so much research, solve so many problems. “But then again, well intentions can lead to disastrous consequences.” The man said to himself as he grabbed the slide and sample jar and started walking towards the lab’s incinerator.

* * *

After climbing back onto the roof of Doctor Connor’s lab, it didn’t take Spidey too long to meet back up with Nightcrawler.

“So, how’d it go?” the mutant asked.

Sighing, Spidey explained, “Doc said the symbiote had mutated and bonded to MJ on a much deeper level than it ever did with me or Eddie. I just can’t figure out how she came into contact with it in the first place, or why Venom is still running around since there’s supposed to only be one symbiote.”

“What if there were more?” Nightcrawler asked, “What if the symbiote could duplicate itself?”

“It’s possible.” Spidey conceded, “But it still doesn’t explain how Mary Jane got infected.”

It suddenly hit Nightcrawler, “The basketball game!” When Spidey didn’t follow, the teleporter explained, “When you were fighting Venom, he crashed in some rubble near where we were. Mary Jane tripped and scrapped her arm up, maybe a portion of the symbiote got in her cut?”

“It makes sense.” Spidey said as he nodded along, “The symbiote seemed to have a rapid adaptation to its environment, which would explain why MJ has powers neither me or Venom have. It would also explain why the bond is on a near molecular level instead of just a contact bond, hopefully that means she isn’t saddled with an extra voice in her head as well.”

“So then how do we separate the two?” Nightcrawler asked.

“Unfortunately, we can’t.” Spider-Man began, “I could make some gene cleanser, but with how much the symbiote has bonded to MJ, I’m worried about the possible side effects being fatal. I think what we need to do is get her somewhere away from everything and try to calm her down.”

“I might know the place, if we can catch her.” Nightcrawler commented before teleporting the two back to Bayville.

* * *

Arriving in the forest clearing, Spidey noticed the abundance of fog and commented, “You guys sure have some weird weather upstate.”

“It’s Storm,” Shadowcat explained as she walked through several trees and into the clearing, “she’s trying to discourage anyone from being out on the streets and getting caught in the crossfire.” Turning to Nightcrawler, the mutant said, “We managed to track her down again, but Mary Jane keeps dodging our attacks, even X-23’s!”

“That’d be her Spider Sense.” Spider-Man supplied, “Really handy, except when you’re fighting against someone who has it or blocks it.”

“So then, how do we block it?” Shadowcat asked.

“Unless you know someone that can mess with her head and get here quickly, you can’t.” Spidey explained, “My Spider Sense will naturally counter hers, so I just need to get the jump on Mary Jane so Nightcrawler can teleport us away.”

“Teleport away? What’s the plan exactly?” Shadowcat asked, only to see Spider-Man already running into the woods.

A few moments later and Spidey was above the action. As Shadowcat had said, Mary Jane was doing a good job at dodging X-23 and Spyke’s attacks. He could also see Rogue trying to grab the other teen with an ungloved hand, only for Mary Jane to consistently dodge that attempts.

‘Well, here goes nothing.’ Spidey thought to himself as he aimed his webshooters towards the ground. He saw the look of recognition on MJ’s face. As expected, she dodged the telegraphed double kick. What she was not expecting was for the hero to continue to sail pas her before, kicking off another tree to spear himself at her.

As Spider-Man held the teen down, he called out, “Anytime you’re ready!” Despite her slender appearance, Mary Jane’s exposure to the symbiote gave her immense strength almost equal to Spidey’s. It also seemed like she was a bit more flexible, contorting her limbs well beyond Spider-Man’s limit to try and gain some leverage.

Spider-Man could feel Mary Jane about to break his hold. Thankfully that was when Nightcrawler appeared, placed his hand on the hero’s shoulder, and teleported the three away.

* * *

After regaining his senses, Spider-Man noticed two things. The first was that he was in a large, metal dome that looked straight out of something from science fiction, or maybe a Stark Industries project. The second was several sharp points against his chest. He didn’t need his Spider Sense to know he needed to jump away as several spikes erupted from Mary Jane’s back.

With some distance between, Spider-Man attempted to calm Mary Jane down. “Listen, I know this is confusing…”

Only he was cut off by the girl. “Confusing?” She questioned as her right arm formed into a whip, “Maybe, but I know I didn’t ask for this!”

Dodging the attack, Spidey countered, “Do you think I asked for this either? I would have been fine leading a normal life. But I can’t, not anymore.”

Rushing forward, Mary Jane attempted a round house kick as she asked, “Well what’s stopping you? What made you decide to put on spandex and put your nose in people’s business? To ruin people’s lives?”

Easily catching MJ’s foot, Spidey explained, “Because when I don’t good people get hurt. I can’t let that happen, not again. With great power comes great responsibility.”

Mary Jane seemed to grin at that, which honestly scared Spider-Man more than anything else about this fight. “Funny, you sounded like one of my friends just now.” Spider-Man felt a pinprick in his hand before quickly shoving Mary Jane’s foot away as a blade appeared on her heel. Forming an axe head on her forearm, the teen yelled, “You had the power to stop Venom before this happened to me! It’s your responsibility to fix this!” With that she swung her arm forward, launching the blade towards Spider-Man.

Sliding on his knees, Spidey just barely dodged the blade. Getting back up, and ignoring the sound of the weapon hitting the wall behind him, the hero called out. “I know this isn’t you MJ. You’re scared and upset, but if we’re going to figure this out you need to calm down.” It took half a second for Spider-Man to realize his mistake, at which point he slapped his hands over his mouth.

Mary Jane also seemed to catch the mistake. After a few moments of silence, neither combatant moving, the teen asked, “What did you just call me?” She didn’t give the hero time to answer as she charged forward. Shocked that she closed the distance so fast, Spidey was further caught off guard as his opponent reached up and grabbed the front of his mask. Quickly tearing the fabric away from the rest of the suit, Mary Jane exposed the face of Peter Parker to the room.

Her mind trying to process everything, the teen managed to ask, “Tiger?” before passing out.

* * *

“She should be up by now.” Peter stated as he stood by Mary Jane’s bedside. It turned out Professor Xavier had built a large complex under his family mansion. Aside from the training center, which was apparently called the Danger Room, there was also a hanger, several locker rooms and showers, and of course an infirmary. That was where Peter, still dressed in his Spidey suit minus the mask, was waiting for Mary Jane to wake up, the girl still covered in the strange mixture of symbiotic and blood.

“It isn’t that simple.” Professor Xavier supplied where he was reviewing Mary Jane’s chart along with Wanda. “Miss Watson experienced an earth shattering event, something that has affected her entire world view. Just as the body needs rest to recover, so to does the mind.” He then turned his attention back to Peter as he asked, “Perhaps while we wait, you could explain how you’ve managed to hide your mutation for so long.”

“Mutation. There’s that word again yet no one seems willing to explain what exactly they mean by it.” Peter stated, more than a little angry he wasn’t being told the full story.

“He means your DNA.” Wanda explained. “In a small, but growing, percentage of the human population are an extra gene, the X-Gene. This gene is highly adaptive, expressing itself in a verity of ways, such as additional bone and muscle structures that can be used as claws or even telepathy.”

“Usually the X-Gene does not express itself until puberty, at which point an individual’s brain chemistry changes and alters their brainwaves just slightly. I can then use Cerebro to detect this change.” Charles finished, “While there is currently only one man who have found ways to block my device, I don’t believe you have access to his materials. So I ask again Mister Parker, how have you evaded my searching for so long?”

Taking a moment to process everything, Peter finally said, “If I’m understanding this right, your powers, and the powers of everyone who lives here, are derived from something that they’re born with, correct?” When Professor Xavier nodded, Peter answered, “Then that’s your answer, I wasn’t born with an X-Gene.” Knowing the coming question, the teen quickly explained, “During my freshmen year at Midtown, my class went on a field trip to Empire State University. There we were given a tour where Doctors Kurt and Martha Connors described their current experiment with radioactive hybrid spiders. One of them escaped and bit me. I get sick, the next morning I wake up not needing my glasses and being way stronger than I should be.”

“And your webs? Aren’t they organic?” Wanda questioned as she took notes.

Shaking his head, Peter asked, “Why does everyone think that?” Answering the question, Peter explained, “No, I built webshooters and came up with a compound that mimics spider silk.” To prove his point, the teen rolled up his sleeve to showcase the metal band around his wrist and the trigger going towards his palm. “But getting back to the Professor’s question, I’m not a Mutant like you guys, just special.”

“That’s one way to describe it, another is annoying. At least I’m not the only lab experiment running around here anymore.” Laura added as she walked in, having overheard the tail end of the conversation with her enhanced hearing. Her enhanced senses also caught another detail. “Dude, the fight’s over. Chill with the pheromones.”

Getting several curious looks, Peter stated, “I honestly don’t know what she’s talking about?”

Rubbing his chin, Charles guessed, “Perhaps you unconsciously produce and secrete a pheromone that only those with enhanced senses, like Miss Howlet here, can detect.” Continuing, the man further hypothesized, “Perhaps one of several unknown powers that we can help you better understand and utilize.”

Knowing a sales pitch when he heard one, Peter answered, “Look, I’ll stick around for as long as it takes Midtown to be repaired, but I eventually have to get back home. Who else is going to keep New York safe?” He then turned back to Laura and asked, “And what do you mean by ‘lab experiment?”

Shrugging her shoulders, the teen casually answered, “I’m the 23rd attempt at a clone of my father. They finally got lucky with using two X-chromosomes instead of an XY pairing.”

With wide eyes, Peter asked the rest of the room, “And no one considered the ethics of that?”

“Trust me Peter, HYDRA wasn’t exactly ethically conscious before I was created and they certainly aren’t now.” Laura explained.

While Charles smirked at the friendly banter between the two, a voice soon called out to him. ‘Chuck, you hear me?’

Focusing, the telepath answered, ‘I hear you Logan, are you alright?’

_‘I will be_.’ The Canadian answered, ‘_I chased Venom to the scrapyard. The bastard threw me into the compactor and switched it on. It’ll be awhile before I can cut myself loose, but that’s not the worse of it_.’

‘Venom will shift his focus back to hurting Peter, and now Mary Jane.’ The Professor finished. Knowing immediate action was needed, the man ordered the gathered teens, “Everyone out, there have been some complications and I need to guide Miss Watson back to the waking world.”

As Laura opened her mouth to complain, Peter asked, “It’s Eddie, isn’t it? He’s on his way here.”

“Why can’t we turn on the Mansion’s defense system?” Wanda asked.

“Unfortunately we have yet to key the system to recognize Peter, Mary Jane, or any of the other Midtown students as friends. No, what’s best is to wake Miss Watson and relocate everyone to a safer room.”

While Laura and Wanda nodded and began packing things up, Peter asked, “How can I help?” When the Professor didn’t immediately give a reply, the teen stated, “She’s my friend, if there’s someway to help her, to help anyone, I’d try it.”

After a tense moment, Professor Xavier explained, “I am going to use my mutation to go into her mind, sort through her memories to find her consciousness and attempt to bring it to the forefront of her mind.”

“Well then there you go, I’ve heard MJ’s stories, I can help you navigate her memories.” Peter supplied.

Instead of immediately accepting, Charles asked, “Are you sure young man? While I can shield my mind, we don’t have the time to prepare yours. You’ll be able to see her memories, but Miss Watson will also see yours. Are you still so eager to help?”

Looking at the girl on the bed, Peter once more nodded as he said, “I’m partly to blame for this happening to MJ. I need to make it right, or at least help out where I can.”

“Alright then.” The Professor said as he wheeled himself closer to Peter. Taking one of the teen’s hands, and placing his other on Mary Jane’s forehead, the man instructed, “Now, close your eyes and clear your mind.”

With one last look at his friend, Peter complied.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Peter was greeted with black void. Turning behind him revealed a door similar to his bedroom’s, looking ahead revealed an unfamiliar door. “Just where am I?” the teen questioned.

“In my mind.” Professor Xavier replied as he walked out of the darkness, “I am using my powers to form a bridge between your mind and Miss Watson’s.” He then added, “Be warned that memories usually follow emotion and rarely logic, you might see some rather unpleasant things.”

“Remind me to let you dig through my head sometime, I’ve been through a lot of unpleasant things.” Peter retorted as he marched forward, “For now, let’s just find MJ.”

Stepping through the door, Peter was surprised to see such a familiar landscape. “Hey, this is my street.” Turning to the Professor, he asked, “Why are we here?”

“This seems to be an important memory for Mary Jane. Something of importance happened this day.” Noticing a figure walking down the sidewalk, the man stated, “Speaking of which, here she comes now.”

“Many, I forgot how good MJ looked in that dress.” Peter commented before he could think. Thankfully the Professor just gave a small chuckle, allowing the pair to hear Mary Jane speak to herself.

“While I’m glad Aunt Anna let me out to go to this dance, I can’t believe I have to take the ‘Smart and Kind’ nephew of her friend.” The girl spoke allowed.

“Ouch,” Peter commented before adding, “although I guess I deserve that for all the times I shuddered at hearing MJ had a ‘wonderful personality’.”

Charles choose to remain silent as Mary Jane approached the front door of the Parker residence, although he noted to himself that dating had been so much simpler when he was young.

As she rang the doorbell, Peter and Charles heard Mary Jane’s thoughts, ‘Okay, just smile and be polite. Give the kid a dance to get some confidence and then break away to enjoy the rest of the night.’ Soon Peter saw himself in Uncle Ben’s old tuxedo answering the door, asking in disbelief that the girl in front of him was Mary Jane Watson. As she laughed, the girl thought, ‘Guess Smart and Kind can also mean Handsome and Charming.’

The memory finished, the world fading to black, as the red head spoke, “Face it Tiger, you hit the jackpot.”

* * *

Chuckling loudly, Charles said, “It would appear you made a good first impression on Miss Watson.”

“As good as I could do.” Peter admitted before adding, “Not like it did too much, she ended up going on a date with Flash a few days later.” Just as he uttered those words, the black around Peter and Charles gave way to a familiar scene. “Wait, this is Coney Island, why are we here?”

“Strange,” Charles began to think aloud, “it appears your thoughts triggered a memory of Mary Jane’s that’s associated with her own.” Turning to Peter, he asked, “Am I correct in assuming this is when the date took place?”

“Yeah,” Peter answered before explaining, “it was after a football game. The popular crowd decided to celebrate the victory with a day of fun, me and Gwen tagged along.” He then noticed a pair of figures by the Ferris Wheel, “Although I don’t remember this part.”

As he moved closer, Peter heard the tail end of the conversation between Flash and Mary Jane, “So yeah, I guess the school work isn’t too difficult at Midtown. If you ever fall too far behind you can always get a tutor, like Liz had to do with Puny Parker.” The Quarterback then asked, “Why are you even asking about school on the weekend?”

“Well Gloria got me interested in Midtown after she mentioned the theater program.” The girl answered, “I’ve talked it over with my Aunt and we’re looking into having me transferred in. If I get accepted, I’d like to know what I can expect.”

The conversation ended as the two came across Peter and Liz, Mary Jane deciding to try and ease the tension with a joke, to marginal successes. Luckily none of the teens had to suffer from the awkwardness for long as Liz pointed at the far away figure of Doctor Octopus, allowing Peter to rush off and fight the villain.

Having relived the event, Peter let out a sigh as he stated, “Ah memories, my first fight with Doc Oct. So much simpler back then, before he had the bright idea to team up with the rest of my enemies and attack me at once.

Charles remained watching as the memory seem to fast forward, Spider-Man came crashing down onto the pier, Doctor Octopus following soon after. As he watched the fight, Charles had to admit the teen had a great grasp of his abilities. While surly the man could teach the boy something, perhaps Peter could also share some of his knowledge with the X-Men.

Peter smiled as he watched his past-self swoop in to save Gwen and Mary Jane from being trampled upon, and at his quip about the fight. He winced a little when Spidey got bashed into a “test your strength” game. However, instead of following the fight, the memory stayed focused on Mary Jane and Gwen.

“Was that Spider-Man?” the red head asked, evidently this was her fist experience with the wall crawler.

Nodding, Gwen commented, “With all the supervillains popping up in the last few months, I’m happy he’s around to help my dad and the rest of the force.”

While MJ did reply aloud, Peter and Charles could hear her thoughts as the memory went dark, ‘Just where was this hero when I was a kid?’

While both men no doubt had the same question, it was Peter who asked it, “Just what did MJ mean by that?”

He got his answer as the next memory appeared.

* * *

This time Peter didn’t recognize the place. It was an apartment, clean but a little on the cramped side. It had many modern comforts, but were several years old even by the standard of the calendar hanging on the wall. As he absorbed the details of the space, Peter’s attention became centered on the man sitting at the dinning room table. He was plainly dressed in khakis and a white button up, his goatee and mustache matched his black hair, and he possessed green eyes that seemed familiar. Occasionally the man would search through one of the stacks of paper surrounding him before writing down a note on his legal pad.

Peter was about to ask Professor Xavier what this scene had to do with Mary Jane, only for the front door to open. In walked a gorgeous blond, blue eyed woman, followed closely by a young Mary Jane wearing a pink tutu. While the girl walked over to the kitchen, the woman walked straight to the table. She waited patiently to be acknowledged by the man for a few moments before stating, “Your daughter enjoyed her dance class today.”

Not bothering to look up, the man replied, “I told you not to take her back there, it costs too much money.”

“It’s an investment in Mary’s future.” The woman fired back, “She’s got a talent she can develop that will make her stand out in the future, a long-term investment.”

“More like a meaningless investment for a meaningless dream.” The man stated with finality.

The blonde glared across the table, leaning forward as she challenged, “I would think you would have a bit more confidence in your daughter, or do you doubt her abilities because of how she came to be?”

The movement was so sudden Peter almost missed it. In a fluid, almost practiced motion, the man shoved his chair back as he leaned forward, delivering a backhand that sent the blonde to the floor. Peter wasn’t the only one surprised judging by the shocked face of Professor Xavier, or from the sound of shattering glass from the kitchen doorway.

Rounding on the little girl, the man ordered Mary Jane, “Go to your room!” He didn’t bother to see if she’d followed his orders as he stalked closer to the blonde woman. The memory became dark as the girl ran down the hallway, quickly closing her door and digging under her bed for an old cassette player. Quickly she shoved the headphones on and turned up the volume in an attempt to drawn out the sound of fists hitting flesh.

* * *

As the finale memory ended, Peter asked, “Who could do something like that?”

The answer came from behind him as Mary Jane called out, “My father, he’s always been like that.” Turning around, Peter was tempted to hug his friend but didn’t get the chance as the red head addressed Charles, “Do you think we could have a few moments to ourselves?” The man just nodded before walking back into the darkness. Turning back to Peter, MJ elaborated, “I don’t know when he started, only that I have very few memories where he isn’t yelling. My mom finally got tired of being his punching bag and left about two years ago, but she also left me behind. He focused his anger at me, yelling more often until he finally hit me.”

“MJ, I’m so sorry.” Peter began, only to be interrupted.

“Don’t be, I didn’t put up with it like my mom did. First time he hit me, I hit back, hard.” The girl smiled at that small memory before finishing, “I grabbed my things and headed to Aunt Anna’s house. I was a little afraid she’d be like her brother, but turns out they had a falling out years ago and I was welcomed with open arms.” MJ then shrugged her shoulders as she said, “So that’s my story, all of it.”

Feeling guilty, Peter attempted to apologize, “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“I saw most of your memories.” Mary Jane confessed. “I saw the spider bite, what happened to your Uncle, the symbiote and Eddie. I know all of your origin story, figured you should know why I want to be the party girl that tries to forget how much pain we can cause each other.”

After several moments of silence, Peter finally said “Thank you.” And he meant it, he realized what it meant for his friend to share this with him, to make herself so vulnerable. “Are you ready to wake up?”

“Almost,” MJ replied, “I know I should probably take what he says with a few grains of salt, but Eddie said somethings about you. About how you defended Norman Osborn, let the Black Cat go free, and that you caused Electro’s creation.”

Quickly explaining, Peter stated, “I didn’t know Norman was the Green Goblin at the time, as far as I knew he was an innocent man that I was protecting from obvious villains. Electro I wasn’t there during the initial accident, I ended up fighting him after he had his mental breakdown and accidently suggested his name.”

“And Black Cat?” Mary Jane questioned.

“She helped me take down the Chameleon the first time, and then she…distracted me.” Peter explained with a slight blush.

“Right, I saw that as well.” MJ replied with a teasing smirk. “And the second?”

“It was either chase after her or make sure no one escaped from prison.” Peter answered before asking, “Now can we please move this embarrassment to the waking world?”

With a laugh, Mary Jane quickly hugged her friend before saying, “For you Tiger? Sure.”

* * *

Waking up in the real world was refreshing for Peter. Seeing the red and black ooze retreat from his friend’s body was a relief. MJ didn’t have quite the same reaction, instead looking at her red stained shirt and sweatpants and commented, “Yeah, these are ruined.”

“I assure you that my home’s washing machines have conquered greater messes, but right now we have more pressing concerns.” Charles supplied as he oversaw Laura and Wanda storing several pieces of equipment.

“Eddie?” Peter guessed.

“Unfortunately.” The Professor confirmed. “Somehow he managed to shake Wolverine, and I can’t have Storm directly intervene or risk loosing out fog cover and somebody seeing the conflict. He now doubt is on his way here.” He then ordered the two, “I’d advise you two stay safe while Laura and the others handle the situation.”

“That’s not going to work.” Peter explained. “Eddie is bonded with an alien symbiote. It was briefly bonded with me and copied my powers, including my Spider Sense. You try to harm him and he’ll sense the danger. Luckily my own powers seem to neutralize his.” Peter then picked up his discarded mask and commented, “Time to get to work.”

“Not alone you’re not.” Mary Jane declared as she pushed herself off the bed. Talking more so to herself, the red head said, “Okay, let’s see if I can do this.” Wanda was going to ask what her friend hoped to accomplish, only for ooze to once more appear on Mary Jane’s skin. Unlike last time, the ooze lacked any black coloring, the red also appeared several shades lighter. Quickly the ooze enveloped the girl, although this time her hair remained free. The finishing touch of the look was the large white eyes, the pure white fingers, and the large white spider on the girl’s chest and back. Satisfied with her appearance, MJ gave herself a nod as she said, “Much better than my last look, this one’s got some style to it.”

Seeing his friend about to walk into a fight, Spider-Man grabbed Mary Jane’s shoulder, stopping her to ask, “MJ, are you sure about this? You can get hurt.”

“I told you before Tiger. When I get hit, I hit back.” Mary Jane explained, “Eddie manipulated me to try and hurt one of my best friends, you can bet I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” She then added, “And please, call me Scarlet.”

* * *

After ditching the man with knife hands, it was easy for Venom to track down Spidey. Having spent the previous week observing his prey, Venom had seen Peter ride the school bus out of the city and further upstate to Bayville. They was tempted to attack on the first night as the Midtown students got settled in the mansion, but something in there gut told him to wait.

His gut turned out to be right as Mary Jane Watson soon jumped through the windows, appearing as if she were being consumed by a symbiote. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Venom followed after the girl, convincing her Spider-Man was to blame for her predicament. To have their enemy destroyed by someone considered a friend? That was too ironic to pass up. The villain’s plan had almost worked to, the ambush could have gone better but Spider-Man was being pushed into a corner, at with two against one it was only a matter of time before the hero was destroyed.

And then the freaks showed up.

Venom wasn’t sure who exactly they were, they vaguely recognized them as students from Bayville High. Venom attempted to land the finishing blow on Spidey in the confusion that followed, only for the old man to get in his way. It was only due to Venom’s Spider Sense that allowed him to not be sliced to ribbons by the freak’s claws, but it was luck that allowed the villain to slip away.

After a few hours of being chased around, Venom found himself in the local scrap yard. A quick webline, a small tug, and suddenly Venom had his pursuer thrown into a nearby car. A little webbing to keep the doors close, and then a throw into the compactor. Of course Venom remembered to turn the machine on before they left, taking care of the problem permanently. After that it was a quick stroll through the dense fog back to the warehouse to see if Mary Jane had finished the job. As expected the place was deserted, which meant Venom had to take care of things himself.

Guessing Spidey had won, Venom went to the most likely place the hero would be resting, the Xavier Mansion. Leaping through the already broken windows, the villain was actually surprised to find themselves alone, figuring one of the freaks would show up to defend their home. What they didn’t see were the two figures hiding in the shadows of the ceiling.

With practiced movements, Spider-Man shot out a webline before allowing himself to fall forward, his momentum allowing him to land a double kick against Venom’s back. As the villain stumbled, Spidey backflipped away, landing easily. The hero then called out, “Hey bro, I think you’re a little far from the city.” Venom responded with two webshots, which Spidey easily ducked as he said, “Back in black I see? Just how did you get the symbiote back after your gene cleanse?”

“We were reunited.” Venom announced as he stalked forward, “Like good friends, you can’t keep us apart for long.”

“Funny how you should mention friends.” Spider-Man said as he watched Scarlet drop from the ceiling, “I hope you don’t mind that I brought one of my own.”

Confused by the statement, Venom was caught unaware as Scarlet landed a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. As the villain winced and turned, he beheld his new adversary. While the outfit was different, there could only logically be one other person who blocked his Spider Sense. Enraged, the villain demanded, “You would turn on us Mary Jane? After what Spider-Man has done to you?”

Scarlet didn’t immediately answer Venom, instead she charged forward. When her larger opponent caught her fist, Scarlet finally replied, “I told you before Eddie, didn’t I? Peter isn’t perfect.” The villain staggered as a bust hit against the back of his head. “I was wrong about one thing though, he’s much more than twice the man you are.” As she spoke, Scarlet caught the bottom half of the broken bust, winding up and hitting Venom across the face with the stone as she finished, “He’s a thousand times better!”

With such a heavy blow landed, Venom was in a daze as he barely kept on his feet. This allowed Spidey the chance to launch two weblines, throwing the villain into the living room. Stumbling over the couch finally jogged the man back to his senses. As he saw the two heroes chasing after him, Venom reached around and grabbed the couch, easily holding the furniture up like a baseball bat. As he wound up for a swing, Venom yelled, “How does everything work out for you!” The man took a swing at Spidey, the hero dodging the attack by sliding on his knees. “We expose you to the Bugle, and somehow you slip out of that! We turn your friend against you, and suddenly she fights beside you!” Venom tried to bring the couch down on Scarlet, only for the heroine to jump onto the improvised weapon, running forward to deliver another kick to Venom’s face.

After stumbling back a few steps, Venom yelled out, “Enough with the face already!”

“But it makes such a tempting target.” Scarlet called back.

“She fights, she quips, if this girl already know how to websing I’m not going to have anything to teach her.” Spider-Man commented as he rushed forward, punching Venom in the gut to make the villain double over. Scarlet followed afterwards, jumping over Venom’s back, grabbing his head and using her momentum to slam him into the ground.

As the villain began to get back up onto unsteady feet, Spidey asked, “Why don’t you just give it up Eddie? It’s two on one and we have you beat, just imagine what would happen if we let everyone else have a go.” He then grew serious as he stated, “You couldn’t win when I was alone, what makes you think there’s a chance now that I have people backing me up?”

Finally standing up straight, but panting heavily, Venom responded, “You think you’re so clever, getting MJ to help fight your battles, but why don’t even the playing field and let some none powered people in on the action? Why not Osborn, maybe Flash? Oh we know, let’s go grab Gwen again.” The villain continued to monologue, unaware as someone crept up behind him. “Why don’t you get it yet bro? It might not be today, or even tomorrow, but eventually we will win. We are inevitable, we are Venom!” The villain felt his Spider Sense go off, but was too exhausted to pay it much mind, a costly mistake.

Wolverine didn’t pop his claws, but a heavy hit with adamantium coated bones was more than enough to knock Venom unconscious. As he stared down at the villain, Wolverine commented, “I just find you an annoyance.” He then called out to the rest of the house, “Chuck, fights over. We won, just as expected.”

Shortly the typical cloud of smoke appeared as Nightcrawler teleported the Professor and the remaining X-Men, all dressed in their casual clothes, into the room. As the teens began to access the damage the short skirmish had caused, the bald man wheeled himself to where Spider-Man had managed to sit the unconscious Venom up and was currently webbing his arms to his sides. Taking note of the Professor, the hero asked, “I don’t suppose now would be a good time to ask about the ethics of memory removal, would it?”

“Admittedly that is a bit of a grey area.” Charles admitted as he explained, “While I have not directly interfered with someone’s memory of past events, I have influenced their perception of events to keep Mutant-kind a secret.” He then took a closer look at Venom as he finished, “I’m not sure what good I could do. Based on your own experience with the symbiote, if I were to remove any of Mister Brock’s memories the alien would just share the information again. Additionally I’m hesitant to probe an alien mind. For once I’m unsure what to do, we don’t have the facilities to hold Mister Brock, we have no way to influence his memory of events, but as it stands we can not let him go freely with such sensitive information.”

As the three men stood over the villain, Wolverine finally sighed before pulling out his cellphone. As he searched through his contacts, the man stated, “For once Chuck, don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of this one.” He then gave Peter a look as he said, “And don’t worry, I’m not sending him to his death, just someplace he won’t bother you.”

“And that would be?” Spidey asked.

“Nothing for you to be concerned with.” Wolverine replied before adding, “Just worry about getting back into your civilian clothes and helping with the cleaning up.” Looking back, the hero saw that the other teens were already doing just that, pushing the couch back into place and sweeping up the small bit of debris. As he started walking towards his room for his change of clothes, Spidey couldn’t help but notice Scarlet and Wanda were absent.

* * *

“Follow the light.” Wanda ordered as she held a penlight, Mary Jane tracking it’s movement. After a few moments, Wanda nodded before writing something down on her note pad.

Following the battle, the younger teen had quickly rushed MJ to one of the mansion’s bathrooms. After asking the red head to depower, Wanda then proceeded to conduct her exam. Mary Jane didn’t get a chance to ask why she was doing this as the girl asked, “So now that everything is over, how do you feel? Any headaches or muscle pain?”

“No, I’m good. Maybe a little hungry and shaky, but nothing too big.” MJ replied, seizing her chance as she asked, “So what’s with the exam? Hoping to be a doctor?”

“I would like to be.” Wanda admitted before adding, “As for the exam, I noticed something interesting with your blood sample. The alien cells had some interesting reactions to certain compounds, particularly adrenaline and phenylethylamine. Given the change in your biology, I think you need to produce or ingest an excess of these compounds to remain healthy.”

“I guess I’ll have to convince Tiger to let me fight crime with him for my adrenaline fix.” Mary Jane commented before asking, “Where can I find pennylengthium?”

“Phenylethylamine.” Wanda corrected as she explained, “it’s a neurotransmitter in the brain.”

“What else is it found in? I’m not about to start a cannibal diet craze.” Mary Jane stated.

“I though as much.” Wanda replied as she tossed the other item that she’d brought into the bathroom with her. Easily catching the chocolate bar out of the air, MJ raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting Wanda to explain, “There’s not as much phenylethylamine as a direct source, but it’s also found in chocolate as well. You’ll need a lot to compensate, but this should be enough for now.”

“Good thing my metabolism speed up if I’m going to be gorging myself on chocolate for the foreseeable future.” Mary Jane commented as she take a bite out of the candy. “That’s one problem solved, now we just need to figure out what to do about Eddie.”

“I wouldn’t worry about him too much.” Wanda stated before explaining, “Odds are either the Professor or Mr. Logan have already figured out a solution.”

* * *

For Logan, this sort of thing had become too much a regular occurrence as of late. At least when one of the brats made a mess it could be cleaned up quickly, but since Spider-Man wasn’t a Mutant the solution to the Venom situation necessitated calling in outside help. As such Logan ended up dragging the villain to the cliffs on the edge of Chuck’s property, waiting for the help to show up.

After a few minutes of waiting, Logan noticed Venom begin to stir. Not wanting to let the situation get out of hand, the man quickly took charge. Forming a fist, the mutant rested it against the villain’s skull, bolding declaring, “You think about moving, I make mine first. I heal, you don’t.” For once Venom stayed put, although Logan wasn’t sure how long that would last.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long as a Quinjet, a highly advanced aircraft capable of vertical takeoffs and extremely fast speeds, soared over the pair before making a landing. A few moments later three people walked out, two of them wheeling a large white rectangle.

Stopping in front of Logan and Venom, the apparent leader of the group, an Asian woman wearing a tactical suit nodded to Venom and asked, “Is this the problem you mentioned to Coulson?”

“It is,” Logan confirmed, “and it would be best dealt with some discretion.”

“Alright then, help Fitz and Simmons load him into the containment module.” The woman ordered, nodding to the last two people of the group; a man with close cut brown hair wearing a button up shirt and tie with slacks while the woman wore her light brown hair in a pony tail, a lab coat covering her flannel shirt and jeans.

Venom took a glance at the containment module before letting out a snort and declaring, “As if that thing could contain us.”

A roll of the eyes was the only clue Logan got before the woman struck. One second Venom was standing upright, the next the villain was laid out on the ground knocked out, the woman’s fist where Venom’s had had previously been. Knowing about Venom’s Spider Sense only made Logan more impressed by the feet. Before he could compliment her, the woman stated, “I have to listen to my daughter complain about not being able to use her computer to talk with her boyfriend while she’s grounded, I’m not about to sit through a flight listening to a monologuing idiot.”

“You’ll hear no complaints from me.” Logan replied with a grin as he helped the man, Fitz if he was right, shove Venom into the containment module. His curiosity peaked, the man asked, “This will hold him, right? My understanding is that this man has strength greater than most anyone you’ve ever meet.”

“Fitz designed the module to absorb and displace all kinetic energy.” Simmons explained as she tapped away on a tablet, locking the module. “Furthermore there are several countermeasures if our friend displays any additional talents.” She then grinned at Logan and said, “Rest assured Mr. Howlet, in the three years S.H.I.E.L.D. has been using these, only one person has ever broken out.” Somehow, that did put many of Logan’s fears to rest.

As the group made their way back to the Quinjet, Logan asked a few questions before he could stop himself. “Just who and what are you?”

“They’re Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, two of the smartest, non-enhanced people you’ll meet. I’m Melinda May, and no I’m not a Mutant, I’m just that good.” As she walked up the ramp, May called out, “By the way, my husband once more sends his thanks for the autograph.”

As the Quinjet took off, Logan just shook his head. Dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D. would eventually lead to something big, something he hoped the brats would be ready for. But that was a problem for another day. As he walked back to the mansion, Logan just hoped there wouldn’t be anymore craziness for the rest of the week.

* * *

MJ wasn’t sure how she got into her current situation. She clearly remembered learning Peter’s secret, the fight against Venom, and cleaning up said fight. The rest of the Midtowners had made it home from Duncan’s party shortly afterwards, although Flash and Gwen got back a bit sooner than the others, somehow Mary Jane felt there was more to the situation than many assumed.

After a rather uneventful evening everyone went to bed, only for Mary Jane to wake up a few hours later with hunger pains. Half asleep, the red head stumbled down to the kitchen. Initially she planned to finally have her tater tots, but ultimately decided she didn’t want to wait for them to cook. After searching around in the large pantry for a few minutes, MJ found the ultimate prize, a large jar of Nutella. After grabbing some bread to spread the deliciousness on, she wasn’t a finger dipping savage, Mary Jane sat at the breakfast bar to enjoy her midnight snack. Before she knew it, half the jar was gone, but MJ was satisfied.

After putting everything away, the still half asleep Mary Jane made her way back to her room, or so she thought. Admittedly the teen hadn’t exactly been paying too close attention walking back to her room. Instead her instincts guided her to the room. As crazy as it sounds it was mainly her nose leading her with something that smelled divine. Barely conscious, MJ climbed into bed, cuddled up to something warm, and fell asleep.

Those events of the previous night directly lead to the current situation, Mary Jane laying in bed, cuddling with a shirtless Peter Parker, who was just now waking up. While the boy certainly got a surprise as he woke, he thankfully managed to not cry out in alarm. Instead he calmly disentangled himself from MJ, took note of the time and asked, “So this is weird, right?” Not trusting her voice, Mary Jane just nodded, “Can we chalk this up to us having freaky spider powers?” Again, MJ nodded. “So if I make breakfast, we can agree this didn’t happen?”

Truthfully Mary Jane wasn’t against it happening, but realized two things. First, it would be way too soon to rush into a relationship after all the drama of her developing superpowers. It could just be some hero worship thing related to Peter saving her on multiple occasions. She’d give herself until the end of the school year to sort out her feelings before deciding if she wanted another shot at a relationship with Tiger.

Second, she was hungry.

* * *

“This is good.” MJ declared as she took another bite of her blueberry-chocolate chip pancake.

“Thanks.” Peter replied as he stirred the batter for another batch. “I heard about your need for chocolate, so it wasn’t too hard to adapt Aunty May’s recipe.” He then flipped the previous batch off the skillet, placing the warm food on a plate before serving his friend. “Sorry it took a bit to make.”

“Hey they’re worth the wait.” Mary Jane replied with a smile as she reached for her choice of topping.

Seeing what the girl grabbed, Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed his own plate and commented, “I think you’re supposed to put maple syrup on these, not chocolate syrup.”

“When you have an alien bond with you on a cellular level, you’ve got to make accommodations.” MJ shot back in complete seriousness. Once more Peter rolled his eyes, happy no one else, particularly Flash, was up yet to make jokes about the teen acting so domestic.

However it turned out Peter and MJ weren’t the first ones awake after all as Laura walked into the kitchen from her morning run. As she reached the fridge for a drink, her nose caught the scent of the pancakes, prompting her to investigate. At seeing the appealing breakfast, the Mutant remarked, “Hey, that looks good,” and reached out to swipe some of the food from MJ’s plate.

At seeing the limb attempting to steal the chocolaty goodness, Mary Jane didn’t think so much as react. Before she knew it, ooze had appeared on the girl’s fingers, forming claws as she lashed out, yelling, “MINE!” As Laura quickly recoiled her hand, MJ came back to her senses. “Shit, I don’t know why I did that, are you alright?”

“Yeah, no worse than last night.” Laura replied as she watched the gashes on her hand knit back together. Deciding cereal was a safer option for breakfast, the clone remarked, “Although lesson learned, don’t get between you and your sweets.”

As Peter and Laura shared a laugh, Mary Jane’s face soon matched her hair color. Eventually she joined in the laughter. Her life certainly was turning out to be interesting, but who wanted to be normal anyway?

* * *

Wow, 33 pages. I think this is my longest update for this story, and one of my longest updates of any story.

I hope everyone enjoyed Spidey’s adventure with the X-Men. To clear up any confusion, this version of Spider-Man, and all characters related to him, are based off of those from The Spectacular Spider-Man. One other quick bit of house cleaning, I’m now aware that Ultimate Spider-Man had a plot line of Mary Jane getting powers from a symbiote, but I was not aware of this while the plot of this chapter formed. I was actually more inspired by the Renew Your Vows miniseries and really liked the idea of Mary Jane having powers and fighting alongside Peter Parker. I’ve seen several pieces of fanart depicting Mary Jane with the Venom symbiote, but I though it would be a more interesting story if her origin was more similar to Carnage’s.

As always, I’ve left a few clues to some of my future plans for this story. I’m sure many will recognize my bits of foreshadowing, but others might be left with some questions. Questions that include…

What all can Spider-Man teach the X-Men and what can they teach him?

How well will Mary Jane adjust to the symbiote?

What are the consequences of Logan’s deal with S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Find out the answers to all these questions and more in future chapters of One Small Change!

Until then, here's acw28 saying, "until next update."


End file.
